She's all Yuna
by Akasha Lynn
Summary: COMPLETE - Can Popular Tidus turn the school reject Yuna into the next prom queen? Will she become more than just a bet?
1. A Bet

disclaimer: I don't own the movie She's all that, Final Fantasy X, blablayadayada whatever.

A/N : mostly all the main characters of FFX show up here, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu and Seymour, Rikku, Yuna are all seniors and 17. Seymour is just normal human. This follows the basic plot of the movie She's all that, but isn't exactly the same. Dona, Barthello, and other minor characters pop up in the story too. This is kinda angst at first, but it gets lighter later. Please R/R You do not have to have seen the movie to get the story

Chapter One- The Bet

Yuna walked down the halls of Luca high, students pointing and snickering at her. She sighed a little to herself. This year, her senior year, would be no different from the last. She looked at her schedule. This year most of her classes were on the third floor, which was very annoying. She was a senior, shouldn't she get first floor classes? It was hard enough getting to class on time with 1200 other students running around, but now she had to hike up and down a bunch of stairs 5 days a week. First period class, English Literature, room 321 was starting soon so she needed to get going.

As she headed up the crowded staircase a group of cheerleaders bumped rudely into her. The head one, and bane of Yuna's existence, Dona Markos, sneered at her.. She was exotic looking, with dark eyes and hair and extremely popular. She also had hated Yuna since middle school.

She brushed hard against Yuna, causing her to knock over her books.

"Hey!" Yuna exclaimed angrily.

"What's the matter freak? Your psychic right? You should have saw it coming." Dona said nastily. The girls stepped on Yuna's fallen books, laughing on the way down the stairs. Yuna quickly picked her books off the stairs, getting sworn and laughed at from the students walking up and down the stairs around her. She ran the rest of the way up and ducked in a bathroom. She went to a sink and splashed water on her face. It had only been five minutes into the new school year and already Dona was making Yuna's life in school hell again. But she was far from the only one.

Her family all had a special gift. They could all talk to people who had crossed other to the farplane. They were mediums. Her mother would perform seances in their home, or do private reading to connect people with lost loved ones, or help the dead make it to the other side if they got lost .It was how they made their living. Of course people didn't take them seriously, and they were basically the laughing stock of the eastside of Luca. Adding to the fact that Yuna had somehow been born with two different eye colors, she had been labeled "school freak" since elementary school and was made fun of constantly. And whenever something really bad happened in school, like an accident, Yuna was blamed for it. She had very few friends and was wary and feisty around people most of the time, but it was a front that she had put up to protect herself from the hurt and rejection she felt everyday.

She splashed more water on her face as she felt tears began to spill out of her eyes. " No, I wont let them get to me...I won't let them get me down..."

She heard a toilet flush and a tall beautiful gothic girl with long black hair and all black wardrobe walked out of the stall and up to a sink.

"Hi Yuna, you doing okay?"

"Hey, Lulu, its really good to see a friendly face."

Lulu was one of the few people Yuna could call friend. Lulu was wiccan, and was considered an outcast by Luca society like Yuna. But there were lots of others like her in the school, so Lulu had lots of friends. Yuna was the only two colored eye medium as far as she knew.

" What's your first period Yuna?"

"English Lit, room 321."

"Really?" Lulu said drily.

Yuna brightened, thinking that Lulu was going to say she had the same room.

"That bites. English is boring. Sucks for you." Lulu lit up a cigarette and offered one to Yuna. Yuna shook her head no and left the bathroom, heading up to class. She prayed for a easy day.

.

.

_Elsewhere. . ._

Tidus sat in the back of his first period English Lit class, with his best friends, Wakka and Seymour on either side of him. The girls in the class all whispered and stared or tried to get their attention, since they were the three most popular guys in the senior class, all sitting together. They were handsome, tall, muscular jocks with rich families. And all blitz ball players on the varsity team.

"Alright folks, " Mr. Luzzu, the red-haired English teacher announced to the loud classroom. "It's the first day of classes, so I'll wait a few more minutes to see if anyone else piles in here." He turned and began to write his name and the class subject on the chalkboard.

" So, how are things with Dona lately Tidus?" Seymour sneered at his friend. Seymour was the crudest one in the trio. He was rude to all , especially to anyone outside the "rich popular circle" and liked using people. He had dyed his hair a bright blue color from root to tip in 10th grade and left it that way every since. He did it to stick out more. To be remembered as the only guy in Luca with blue hair. He knew that Dona had recently dumped Tidus, and enjoyed rubbing it in to him whenever possible.

"Man, I'm not thinking about that girl right now, it was just a summer thing. Besides, I've got my pick of any girl in here," Tidus said light heartily. He was glad to be rid of Dona secretly. He'd never met anyone more self centered and vindictive. With his blond hair and blue eyes and playful flirty nature, he usually got the most girls out of the trio. A fact that irked Seymour.

"Maybe you can find someone nice this time ya?" Wakka, the somewhat slow-witted redhead of the group said.

"Who's care if their nice? The only thing that matters is getting that ass. And Dona was special. She's the best lay in town" Seymour said lewdly, winking at two girls in a corner who were staring at him. They giggled and turned away. Dona had gone out with all three guys that summer, Tidus being the last she had dated.

"There was nothing special about Dona." Tidus said, watching more people come into the crowded classroom.

"Nothing special? She's as good as the next prom queen. Most popular girl in school." Seymour said hotly. He still had a thing for Dona, and resented it when she had dumped him for Tidus. But she had dumped Wakka first for him, so he had felt a little better. But Tidus was always getting one over on him.

"Any girl can be prom queen, Seymour. And popular. You just have to hang out wit the right people."

" I don't know Tidus, I think its more than just that." Wakka argued.

"It's all in status and perception, doesn't matter who the person is. I could take a random girl, put her in skimpy designer clothes and put her on my arm, and she'd be instantly accepted and popular. Any girl." Tidus boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Seymour sneered at Tidus, jumping at any chance to see him fail. " You wanna make that a bet?"

"Huh?" Tidus took his eyes off the door and looked at Seymour.

"A bet. You say you can make any girl popular. Popular enough to be prom queen.?" Seymour leaned over in his desk towards Tidus.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Fine, we'll make a wager. You make any girl popular and prom queen, you win. You don't, you lose."

"What happens if I lose this bet?" Tidus asked.

"....you stop playing blitzball."

Both Tidus and Wakka gasped. Seymour was second only to Tidus on the school's Champion Blitz ball team. He hated how much more attention Tidus got then him, in everything.

" That's pretty steep. . ." Wakka said.

"...I cant do that. I love blitzball. I've got offered scholarships for that. I could play for the pros..." Tidus whined.

"What's the matter, not so confident anymore, trying to back down?" Seymour taunted.

Tidus's eyes narrowed. "Of course I'm not backing down. But what are you going to lose Seymour?"

"Name it."

Tidus scooted his desk over to Wakka's and they put their heads together and whispered for a few minutes. Seymour hated how Tidus and Wakka were closer friends. He also hated the stupid way Tidus's hair stood up. He hated the red shirt he was wearing. He hated red. And how his tag was sticking out of his shirt. It read: 100% cotton. He hated cotton. He hated anything to do with Tidus. Tidus broke away from Wakka, both with grins on their faces.

"Okay man, I want your ride. Your Zanarkand Youkai."

"What!!" Seymour owned a rare, very expensive sports car made in Zanarkand called the Youkai. It was the fastest car in Spira, and only 100 were made. Seymour had number 34.

"Thats worth hundreds of thousands!!"

" So's my career in Blitz!! What's wrong, Seymour, scared?" Tidus taunted him. He was going to win this thing hands down.

"No.....FINE... you'll never make it anyway." Seymour smiled slowly.' And I'll make extra sure of that.' he thought.

"Good, lets shake on it now." Tidus said cheerfully.

" I'm a witness to this sacred bet," Wakka said, watching the two shake hands.

"Now, who should I pick?" Tidus said, scanning the room. "Someone from here?"

"No!," Seymour snapped. He changed the tone of his voice quickly when Tidus and Wakka looked at him curiously.

" I mean, I'll pick a girl." He said in a phony happy voice.

' I need to pick the worse girl possible, so this idiot will lose without question..' he thought.

"Is everyone here class?" Mr Luzzu said loudly. " Quiet down now, we'll start with role. He walked over to the door, starting to close it, when a hand pushed through.

" Oh? Well you made it just in time Miss." Mr Luzzu said, letting the girl in the room. Head down, she hurried to find a seat. People snickered and laughed at her.

"It's freak girl, the one who sees dead people." Tidus heard a girl whisper to her friend in front of him.

The girl sat in a seat at the front of the room. She had a hard, defiant look on her face, as if she were ready for battle. She had long brown hair tied away in a pony tail. She wore dark eyeglasses. She wore a long sleeved, loose brown shirt and a long loose blue skirt. He knew who she was. The girl that everyone called weirdo or freak. She had two different eye colors, which was why she probably wore those dark glasses. Her family were known wackos, and even said to be worshipers of the devil, Sin. He kind of felt sorry for her. It couldn't be easy for her.

"She's it." Seymour leaned over and whispered to Tidus as the teacher did role call.

"Huh?"

"Her...freak girl....she's the bet."

End Chapter One


	2. First Impressions

AN: There's some strong language and implied...err...sexual activity in this chapter.

thank you for the good reviews, they encourage me to continue writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X, She's all that, this font I'm typing with, this website I'm submitting this fic to, or this computer I'm at right now!! (sarcasm, folks. It's a beautiful thing.)

Chapter 2- First Impressions

Yuna sighed a breath of relief, and walked into the loud cafeteria. It was 6th period, time for lunch. Her first day was not going well, but what was new? At least Dona and her gang of super bitch cheerleader friends weren't in any of her classes so far. She walked through the lunch line, they were serving chicken and rice. At least it looked like chicken anyway. She stared warily at it.

"Hey weirdo, you talking to that dead piece of chicken?". A tall boy next to her joked.

"I'm wearing rabbit fur, can you talk to the dead rabbit for me? . Another girl joined in.

" No, because your fur's fake." Yuna snapped. The students around them chuckled and the girl turned bright red. Yuna picked up a salad and a bottled water and quickly sat down at a small table, alone.

She had actually liked her classes so far, as far as teachers and subjects. The students in most of them weren't the popular or popular wannabes so they tolerated her and weren't rude. There were three super jocks in her English class, but they always ignored her. Except that weird guy, Seymour Richmond. He kept giving her weird smirks. She would feel someone watching her, look towards the back of the classroom, and see the bluehead leer at her, like he knew some dark secret about her or something. She preferred it when he would just openly insult her. The other boys, Tidus Akard and Wakka Thomas, never actually said anything to her ever.

She scanned the crowned lunchroom from her little corner and saw Dona and her cheerleader gang, and about half the blitz ball team, including the three jocks she'd just been thinking about, burst open the double doors of the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria began to point and talk excitedly about their dramatic entrance. It was like they were royalty or something. Barthello, the team goalie and big muscle man, picked up and threw a small student from his chair, who had sat at the popular table by accident. The poor guy landed straight into a nearby garbage can. She couldn't fault Barthello's excellent aim. The cheerleaders and jocks filled in the table quickly. Some students from the "nerd" group of the school, ran and brought them trays of food, hoping that by becoming servants they'd be rewarded with less wedgies and not having their lunch trays slammed into their shirt as often.

"How do I get my own personal servants and table in a highschool?"

"Hm?" Yuna looked up and saw a pretty, skinny blonde girl, maybe around her age, holding a lunch tray, smiling down at her.

" You just have to be rich and play a sport, look like a model and be a complete jerk." Yuna said.

The girl smiled at her and looked around awkwardly. Yuna cocked her head at her.

"Um, can I sit here?" The girl asked shyly.

"OH!! Yeah of course, I'm sorry, it's just I don't have many friends, I mean, I'm not use to people being nice to me....and.." Yuna closed her mouth and reddened. She felt so stupid. Probably just scared the girl away.

But the girl just smiled and sat down opposite Yuna.

" My name is Rikku Monroi, my mom just got re-married this summer and moved here us to Luca. I'm a senior."

" Hi, I'm Yuna Lescing and I'm a senior too. I notice your accent, are you Al Bhed?"

"Yeah. . .if that's a problem I can leave. . .I know a lot of people don't like us."

" Oh no, believe me Rikku, I understand being different." Yuna had just met Rikku, but she felt she'd found a kindred spirit.

"My mom just got married to Jecht Akard, the famous blitz player."

"Are you serious? So Tidus Akard is your brother in law? . . Why aren't you sitting with him?"

"Well, we just actually met a few weeks ago. And I don't really like the crowd he hangs out with, but he did ask me if I wanted to sit with him. He's okay, but his friends are really shallow. . .Well the redhead with the weird accent is kinda cute. But they're super nice to me since I live with Tidus. They are all super fake. If I weren't his sis-in-law they'd treat me like dirt."

" Those people don't like me either, in fact a lot of the school doesn't, so don't feel so bad."

"Why not?"

"...Well...me, my whole family, we are mediums-"

"REALLY!!! That's so cool Yuna, wow, to have a gift like that would be awesome!!"

"Huh?"

As we Al Bhed's would say, "Oui yna y kevd vnus kut".

"Huh?"

"You are a gift from Yevon.."

"Ahh...." Yuna rarely got a reaction like that. Most people were skeptical about such things. Or too scared to ask. She felt like shedding a tear.

"Tell me all about it. . .I wish I could talk to the dead. I would apologize to my goldfish Skippy. You see I had put him in the tub with me, I was only five. I cleaned him with bar soap. I didn't know he'd die."

If it weren't for Rikku's complete look of despair Yuna would have fallen over in laughter. The girl was something else.

"Well, sometimes it can be hard, because, the spirits, human spirits _only_ mind you... they can kinda "pop up" when you don't want them there.............." Yuna began.

The two spent the rest of the lunch period chatting about Yuna's gift and Rikku's culture. Yuna laughed and smiled for the first time in a long time.

_Elsewhere. . ._

Over on the other side of the lunch room, Tidus watched Yuna curiously. Why was Rikku sitting with her? She was actually quite pretty when she laughed, from what he could see of her face not hidden by those horrible glasses.

"Tidus, _baby_, what are you looking at?" Dona pouted from her seat next to him, placing her hand on his thigh, lightly scratching him with her long fake nails.

"Um. Nothing Dona." Tidus pushed her hand away and began talking to Wakka, ignoring her completely. Dona scowled.

'Something's distracting you from me Tidus, and I aim to find out what.' she thought.

Seymour watched from across the table at the exchange between Tidus and Dona. Soon, very soon, he would take Tidus's place. On the blitz team, on the social ladder of popularity, and in Dona's heart...if the girl even had one. But hell, that was why he was in love with her.

_Later. . . ._

Tidus scrambled into his last period of the day, Computer Science, late. The popular group, or simply "The IN" as they preferred to be called, had all compared schedules at the lunch table earlier. Tidus was happy because lunch was the only class he shared with Dona. But no one from The IN was in this class with him, which upset him. But at least Wakka, his best friend, was in about half of his classes with him.

"So nice of you to join us." Mr. Letty, a young teacher fresh out of college snapped as Tidus loudly entered the room, disrupting whatever he'd been saying to the class. Tidus smirked at him and searched for a chair with a computer in front of it. There was only one empty. He sat down and some of the students snickered.

"What?" He said goofily, grinning and flashing dimples, earning him some laughs. The teacher stared angrily at Tidus, muttering something under his breath.

"Oh." Tidus said softly as he noticed who he was next to. Yuna whatever-her-last-name was. No way. She was in the last chair in the row and next to a wall. Was this perfect or what? He was sitting right next to the mark, with no interruptions from The IN. It was perfect, he could sweet talk her and move in on her in no time flat. She had her head down, staring very hard at the keyboard in front of her.

" Your first assignment is on the board. When you are done, print it out and place it on my desk. And these will be your permanent seats until I learn your names." Mr. Letty said. He passed around a sign in sheet, with row and desk numbers, and then sat at his desk in front of the classroom.

'Who gives assignments the first day?' Tidus thought.

The assignment was on the board, but all the students were busy just surfing the internet and talking, since Mr. Letty couldn't see their screens anyway. The teacher sat at his desk with his computer, with the back of it facing the class.

'He's probably downloading porn or something.' Tidus thought.

Tidus watched Mr. Letty look up, eyes darting around the room to make sure no one was watching him. He moved his hand off the side of the desk and placed it in his lap, a weird grin on his face. Tidus chuckled softly. Wait till he told Wakka about this one. He turned his chair around and focused on Yuna.

"So hi. . .Yuna, how you doing?" Tidus faced her and put on his best smile, complete with boyish dimples. No answer. He looked at her screen.

Yuna was looking up Playstation 2 games on yahoo.com and didn't seem to notice he had spoke. He chuckled a little. From all the mean things people said about her, he expected her to be looking up how to make bombs or how to cook humans or something weird like that. Her face was really pretty close up. She had defined cheekbones and pink lips. Pretty. But that long loose ponytail and glasses hide a lot of it. How'd she look without all of that? He looked down at her large, shapeless shirt and skirt. He wondered briefly what type of body was hidden under those hippy clothes.

"So. . .how's your day been?"

Still no answer.

" Nice weather, huh?"

"..................................."

"How about those terrible Besaid Aurochs?"

Utter silence. Was she mute?

"So, you like being a senior?"

When Yuna still didn't reply, he answered for her in a high pitched girl voice.

"Yes, I enjoy being a senior here at Luca High."

He knew she had heard him, because she was fighting off a small smile on her lips.

Tidus watched her hand move over the computer mouse. Her nails were long, but they were real, unlike Dona's. They were neatly trimmed and colored a light blue. She had a silver dolphin ring on her ring finger. Her hand was very feminine, as far as hands can look anyway. Feeling daring, he placed his hand over hers. Her hand was warm and soft. He liked the way his own hand fit over it.

Yuna flinched and turned and looked at Tidus. Her glasses slipped down to her nose. He stared into her eyes. They were beautiful. The deepest, brightest green and blue he'd ever seen. They seemed to pierce his soul. Suddenly his own blue eyes seemed boring.

Yuna broke the spell by pushing the glasses back over her face and frowning at him. She yanked her hand away, as if stung.

"What do you want, to make a dig about me being a freak, answers to the assignment, what?" Yuna snapped. She abruptly got up and grabbed her books, walking quickly to the front of the room.

Tidus stared stupidly after her. "Well that went well. So why did you just flip on me?" he said to her retreating back. He quickly sniffed his armpits, and blew his breath into his hand and smelled. "Nope, no offensive odor, so what's the problem?" he muttered to himself. Oh well, he had all year.

Yuna walked quickly towards Mr. Letty who looked at her alarmed, and quickly yanked his hand from underneath the desk. He clicked rapidly on his mouse, closing whatever internet window he'd had opened.

"Der. . .ah. . .yes, Miss, what do you need?"

'Why does he sound out of breath?' Yuna wondered.

"I've finished my assignment, and was wondering if I could leave early. I also wanted to know if I could switch seats." She asked, turning around and staring back at Tidus, who was staring at her, a bemused look on his face.

"Um, well, yes, you can leave early I guess, but only for today. I'm new here and don't want to mess up any school policies or anything. But no, you can't change seats, not yet anyway. Then I'd have to let everyone else in the class move."

Yuna sighed. She knew he'd say that. " Well thanks anyway Mr. Letty. And by the way I'm Yuna. And I look forward to your class, and I know you'll make a great teacher."

Yuna held her hand out and shook Mr. Letty's.

'Why is his hand all sweaty?' She thought as she walked away from him. She looked back in the room again to see Tidus still staring at her curiously. Yuna exited the classroom, wiping her hand on her skirt. She looked around the hallway. There were silver and black logos everywhere on the walls for the blitzball team. There was a large statue of a unicorn, the school mascot, in the center of the hall. Kids were always sticking bra's or underwear over its head. This year would probably be no different. Luca was so huge on blitz. And Tidus was huge on blitz.

Tidus Akard had spoken to her. She'd had a small crush on him since. . .well, forever. She had first saw him when she was in sixth grade, always watching him from afar. He seemed. . .a little different than the others, and was very attractive. She sometimes could get energy vibes from people. His was more positive, more happy than his other friends, unlike Dona and the creepy Seymour, who had very negative energy all the time. She loved blond surfer looking guys with deep tans. But knew he'd never see her as more than the school recluse. He'd never actually spoken at all to her, not even to tease her. But she knew he'd only spoken to her today to tease her or goad her in some way. And she didn't feel she could handle _him_ making fun of her, so she had put on her emotional defensive shield and gotten outta there fast. Why did people have to be so mean? What was wrong with being different?

"Please don't look so sad Yuna."

"Huh? Oh, hi Shelinda." she said to the young, brown haired girl leaning against some lockers.

"I know things will get better for you, they will realize what a wonderful person you are," The girl told her brightly.

"Yeah maybe..." Yuna muttered.

"Hey Yuna!!" looked up to see Rikku running towards her. "Who are you talking too?" Rikku looked around the empty hallway. She shivered as she felt a chill.

" It's really cold in here." Rikku whined.

Shelinda waved bye to Yuna and vanished into a nearby wall.

" Who were you talking too?" Rikku pressed, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms with her hands.

"Nobody." Yuna said slowly, then laughed at her little joke. It wasn't a lie, Shelinda didn't have a body anymore.

Shelinda had died if a seizure at age 16 in the school about 20 years ago. But she had refused to let Yuna send her to the other side. She was happy to stay in the school and watch others live their lives. She also was a huge prankster. If someone tripped or spilled something, it wasn't always an accident of their own doing. Another reason why Yuna didn't have many friends. Believing that she talked to spirits, which was a big part of her life, was a hard thing for most to swallow.

" I just got outta the guidance office. They messed up my schedule and I had two lunch periods. I didn't have a problem with that but my guidance counselor found out, and my whole schedule's changed now." Rikku gushed excitedly.

"Wait, you don't have 6th period lunch anymore?" Yuna's heart dropped.

"Hu,Hu, I still have 6th period lunch, I made sure."

"_Wha_t? Hu what?

"Hu means no. Sometimes I slip into my native tongue. But lets compare schedules, ugyo?"

Yuna frowned at Rikku.

"Ugyo means okay." Rikku whispered to Yuna, earning a giggle. The two girls compared schedules.

"Hey!! You're in my 1st and 7th period." Rikku said happily.

"I wish you were in this class with me that I have right now. The teacher is weird... But I'm more glad you're in my English Lit class, Rikku."

" I'm happy too. Yuna." The girls jumped a little as the loud speaker roared to life, and a muffled voice began to speak.

[ Students, we now come to the end of our first day of classes. I hope you all

enjoy yourself as we embark on this learning experience. We expect great things

from our champion blitzball teams this year. I, Principal Mika, am pleased to

welcome all newcomers and return students to Luca High. Now lets all have a

respectable, productive and constructive, fun filled year at Luca High. And

remember, these years are the best years of your lives. Thank you.]

The P.A. cut off.

Yuna and Rikku laughed loudly.

" If these are the best years of my life, than just shoot me dead right now." Yuna said.

"What's with that guy?" Rikku asked.

The bell rang, officially ending the school day and the girls began to walk towards the nearest exit as students piled out of classroom doors.

" Well, Principal Mika has been principal for about 50 years. He has old fossil life values to go along with his old fossil body I guess...It's said that no students actually seen him in more than 20 years, he's always behind closed doors in his office. Which is on the forth floor. What principal has an office that high up? It's said that he died years ago and only his brain remains, preserved in a pickle jar somewhere in the school basement." Yuna said, smiling at Rikku's face.

"Are you for real, you are lying!! Hu fyo!!" Rikku stared at Yuna in delighted outrage.

" No its true! This school has some pretty weird stuff going on a lot".

"Hey look!! The little freak has a friend!! Oh how cute!!" A nasty voice called out. Yuna looked over in a corner at Dona and her bitch squad, laughing and snickering at her. Why couldn't she just be normal and happy for more than 5 minutes without someone bringing her crashing back down to Spira?

Dona walked over to Yuna, pushing moving students out of the way. Rikku spun around and faced Dona, a angry look on her face. Dona looked at Rikku and froze.

"Oh...hi Rikku. Didn't see you there. . .so how do you like school. . .you know, you're welcome to hang out with The IN."

Yuna's mouth dropped. Dona? Dona being nice?

"No thank you. And you lay off my friend, or maybe I should tell Tidus you're being a snob as always?" Rikku threatened.

"No! Don't tell Tidus anything bad about me. . .why do that? I've got other things to do. Bye Rikku!! _Yuna_. . ." Dona said Yuna's name with heavy resentment and staked away.

Yuna didn't question Rikku until they were outside. They stopped walking and sat on a bench in front of the school building. The sun was high in the sky and a warm breeze passed through.

" She has a _huge_ thing for Tidus," Rikku began, already knowing what Yuna was going to ask. "And since I'm his new stepsister, she thinks being nice to me will score points with him. Pathetic, right?"

" Yeah, pathetic," Yuna said quietly, still stunned by a tame Dona.

" How are you getting home?." Rikku said loudly, to snap Yuna out of her thoughts.

" Oh, I walk."

"I can give you a ride home. I have a car now. My step dad brought it for me to suck up to my mom. It's _great_ being me."

" Okay." Yuna agreed, happy.

"HEY RIKKU!!!!!!" A male voice yelled.

Yuna watched Tidus Akard run from the school doors towards her and Rikku. Great.

He stopped about a few feet in front of the girls.

"What's up step sis...Yuna." He emphasized her name slightly.

"Tidus." Rikku said suspiciously. 'Why did he run over to me? We can just see each other at home.' Rikku thought.

Rikku and Yuna both stared at Tidus, waiting for him to speak.

He put his arms behind his back and looked around nervously. He should have thought about this more. He'd seen Yuna and Rikku together and jumped at the chance to have an excuse to be near Yuna again. But he should have thought about what to say first. Now he looked like a idiot.

"Um.....so...sis....." Tidus began to turn red. Why couldn't he think of something to say? God, he looked like an ass. Yuna made him feel self conscious. . .nervous. He never got nervous over anything.

The girls continued to stare at Tidus, neither wanting to bail him out of the awkward mess he had made for himself. Two torturous minutes passed. Rikku began to tap her fingers loudly on the bench. Yuna yawned loudly.

"Well......?" Rikku snapped. Tidus grinned stupidly and scratched his head.

"Oh!! err. .yeah, um my. . .yeah my ride broke down, 4 flat tires . . .massive oil leak, engine destroyed . . .something wrong with...yeah!! I need a ride home Rikku.". Tidus grinned sheepishly at the girls, nodding his head up and down, pleased with his lie. They seemed to buy it (wishful thinking) . Until Wakka pulled up in the street next to them in a sleek black sports car ._Tidus's_ black sports car.

"Hey Tidus!!! I got tired of waiting for you, so I just brought your car around. You left your keys right in there man. Someone couda stole it ya?"

Tidus turned bright red all over and Yuna and Rikku laughed hysterically. He felt like a complete heel. He quickly jumped into the passengers seat.

"Hey Tidus, you sure got your car fixed up quickly. . ." Rikku teased between laughs.

"Fixed what? Nothing wrong with blondy's ride, it runs perfect all the time." Wakka said, confused.

Tidus punched Wakka hard in the arm and ordered him to drive off. The car speed off leaving skid marks.

Tidus buried his head in his hands.

" God Wakka, thanks a lot. I made a complete ass of myself in front of her, twice today. "

Wakka laughed at his friend, slowing his speed as they got into heavy traffic.

"Say man, your sister, think she digs me? She's really hot you know."

"What? I got bigger issues than your love life, man."

"Relax, man, you got all year to win the bet, ya? First impressions aren't that important."

"Whatever." Tidus mumbled. This was going to be harder than he thought.

END CHAP TWO


	3. The Caterpillar

AN: There's some drama in this chapter, it follows the movie kinda with the whole overbearing father thing. The girl in the movie was really into art, but in this story Yuna is into singing, since she's singing in FFX-2. This doesn't follow the movie _exactly, _just some major parts. ( We wouldn't want it to be _too_ predictable right?)

Chapter 3- The Caterpillar

Tidus shot a dart at the calender on his bedroom wall. October 3rd. 

" Its been four weeks man, why haven't you spoken to her again?" Wakka asked.

He and Seymour had come to Tidus's house after blitzball practice. Seymour was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Wakka was at Tidus's computer and Tidus was laying on his bed.

"What's the big hurry? I've got all year. And she's in like, what three of my classes? No rush."

"Yeah but, your alone with her in your computer class right?" Wakka pressed.

"Yeah, but we don't speak to each other. I just talk to the guy next to me. Hey, Mr. Letty chokes his chicken in class all the time, and he barely assigns any work." Tidus sat up.

"No way blondy, you for real?" Wakka looked at Tidus in disbelief.

" Tidus, sounds like your giving up on this bet already..." Seymour sneered.

"No I'm not. I just need to change my approach. Just talking to her like I'm her best friend isn't going to work." Tidus said thoughtfully.

"Hey, you know her and Rikku are like best friends or something, don't they come by your house?"Wakka asked.

" They never come by here, not that I see anyway."

"You should find out what she likes to do, find out where they hang out, and we can just...you know, pop up there too. I'll go with you, so it's not suspicious." Wakka suggested.

Tidus smiled at him. "That's a good idea man, but I know you just wanna help to have an excuse to get near Rikku." 

Wakka blushed and said nothing.

'"Yeah that's a great idea Wakka!" Tidus praised.

Seymour sat in the corner alone, listening to their conversation. He hated hanging out with them, but they were part of The In, and, as the old saying went, you always keep your enemies closer. He wanted to know ever step of Tidus's progress, or lack there of. . .There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Tidus said. 

Jecht Akard filled the doorway. In his mid-thirties, he was one of the oldest active professional blitzball players around, and was looking at retirement in a few seasons. He was rough around the edges with a 5 o'clock shadow and long brown hair, and a real hardass on Tidus.

"So boys, have a good practice today? You gonna be ready for your first game of the season next week?" Jecht asked.

"Of course.!"

"Absolutely."

Seymour and Wakka spoke at the same time.

"So Tidus, I see you've been getting college brochures in the mail a lot lately...."

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to go to college Since you're _my _son, and captain of your team, you'll make it straight into the draft next year."

"Yes, but maybe I don't wanna do that. I've got offered full scholarships from a lot of top schools. I can play college blitzball for a few years and still play pro."

"What do you mean? College is a waste of time. You'll go straight to pro." Jecht said slowly, as if he were talking to an idiot.

" I want a degree Sir. I cant just play blitz forever. What happens if I get injured during a game, or if I get...." Tidus wanted to he didn't want to get too old to play pro-blitz and then have nothing to fall back on, but since his father was in that exact boat right now, he held his tongue.

"No son of mine gets injured during any game. And why would you waste those years playing college blitz, there's no fame or big money in that. I took the liberty of throwing out those brochures. You wont be needing them. I've already been talking with O'waka, My agent, about getting you into the draft. After a few years, we can buy out whatever contract your in from whatever team and get you into the Luca Goers. That's exactly what I did. In a few years I wont be playing pro blitz anymore, so I'll be your full time manager. Now, have you been practicing those techniques I showed you boy?"

Tidus's fists balled up and his body shook with rage. His father had always been a control freak, and saw Tidus as a piece of clay, to mold into the exact image of Jecht Akard. But he would never be as good as Jecht though, Jecht made sure he knew that at least once a day.

"You're really smart, Mr.Akard. I sure wish I had a father like you." Seymour gushed, earning a curt nod of approval from Jecht.

"You see boy, why can't you be more like Seymour?" Jecht taunted.

"Um, Seymour and I can catch you later Tidus, okay?" Wakka said awkwardly, dragging a grinning Seymour from the room.

Jecht closed the door behind them. He could see that he was pushing Tidus too far, but he needed it, the boy was too soft. He went in for the kill, the trump card that always did it.

"What would your dead mother say Tidus, if she could see you now, about to mess up your life? About to ruin the family legacy of blitzball?" Jecht watched with satisfaction as Tidus's face turned bright red with fury. Tidus stood up off the bed.

" I'm not throwing away anything, sir. Going to college is not a waste. I don't wanna be your age, getting too old to play blitz and having nothing to fall back on. Maybe if you'd gone to school you wouldn't have had to make a career out of trying to run my life." Tidus yelled back.

Jecht turned red with anger. " How dare you speak to me that way you-"

" Jecht, Jecht, are you ready to go now? Our reservation's for 6 pm!!!" a woman's voice called from downstairs. Every since Jecht had married Rikku's mother, Sara Monroi, he'd been a little distracted from riding Tidus's nerves. That was enough for him to instantly like the woman.

Jecht composed himself and opened Tidus's door. "We'll finish this later." He walked out. 

After a minute or so, Tidus yelled in fury and punched a hole into his wall.

" I HATE him!!!" He yelled at the hole. He massaged his sore fist.

Two soft knocks on his door, then Rikku walked in. " I heard what happened. They just left."

Tidus sat back down on the bed and covered his head with his pillow and screamed into it.

Rikku sat next to him and rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, I agree with your side Ti. It's your life, you should have full say over it."

"I just don't get it Rikku. Every since mom died a few years ago he's been obsessed with running every area of my life. And nothing I do is ever good enough."

"......you wanna get outta the house for awhile? Me and Yunie are going to this open mike coffee house thing. Its where anyone can get on stage and sing, rap, read poetry or just gripe. You can whine about overbearing fathers if you want..."

Tidus smiled a little. So Yuna liked that kinda stuff? He could deal with that, maybe impress her and turn this day around.

"I mean, you can go in your own car and just meet me and Yuna there...but I wouldn't want you to be alone so....why don't you just bring Wakka or something?"Rikku suggested, biting her nails and blushing.

"I'll think about it." he said.

"Yeah you should really come. We need to stick together right? Us natural blondes are a dying breed." Rikku said in a deadly serious voice.

Tidus laughed. She ruffled his hair, gave him the address and left the room, running to her own room to make herself extra cute in case Tidus and Wakka did come. 

'I wonder if I should tell Yuna? Na, then she'll just be nervous about singing if she thinks they'll be there.' Rikku thought to herself as she dug through her closet for her shortest mini skirt.

~

Yuna fiddled with the strings on her guitar again and sang a few bars of a song she'd written.

"I'm off key again. Why am I so nervous?" Yuna whined to herself. It was the first time she'd be singing in front of a group of people. Well, a group of living people anyway.

Rikku was going to be by in an hour, so she needed to hurry. Her and Rikku had been attached at the hip the last few weeks. Whenever she was with Rikku in school people didn't bother her. No one dared teas Rikku about hanging with Yuna because she was Tidus's sister, and that made her invincible. She was a little disappointed that Tidus had not tried to speak to her again, but this only confirmed her suspicion that he had only been trying to trick her into something. She'd always dodged Rikku whenever she was invited to come to her house. She didn't want to see Tidus there. She knew she was hurting Rikku's feelings, but he just made her so nervous and defensive.

"Yuna, you going somewhere tonight?" Yuna's mom, Ariel asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Yeah mama, me and Rikku are going to this hip coffee house. I'm..going to sing a song I wrote."

"Really? That's great, honey. You wanna sing it in front of me for practice?"

Yuna lived in a upstairs 2-bedroom apartment with her mom. The downstairs was the family shop were they would do seances and group readings. Her and her mother ran the shop with her two aunts. She had cousins, but they weren't old enough yet to work the shop. She liked doing it, but her real dream was to become a singer. She had notebooks full of songs and poetry she had written from years back. She could play guitar and piano. But she hardly had the looks of a pop star, and looks seemed to outweigh talent in the music industry nowadays.

Yuna strung a tune on her guitar and sang the song she planed to sing tonight in front of her mother. She stubbled a little at first, but the rest of it went well. Her voice first stayed in tune the whole time. When she was done, her mother clapped and wiped a tear from her eye.

"That was really beautiful Yuna. You'll do great tonight. I wish you're father could be here. "

"Why cant he? Why doesn't he come to visit us anymore?"Yuna whined sadly.

"Well, it was okay right after the accident, but he couldn't just hang out on Earth forever. His spirit would never have been able to fully rest." Ariel said gently.

Yuna knew this, but sometimes the pain would come back. Her father had died ten years ago in a car accident. For awhile, after that, his spirit would visit the house, since he'd had no closure with his family before his death. But after a time, he stopped coming. Yuna knew it was better that way, because it forced her to accept his death as final, but every now and then it would bother her.

"I guess so Mama."

"Well, are you going to get dressed up?" Ariel asked hopefully. Her daughter didn't realize how beautiful she was. She didn't wanna stick out, so she would dress as plain as possible. She hoped one day Yuna would find someone to bring her out of the thick shell she'd made around herself.

"Just leaving what I have on." Yuna said dryly. She wore a oversized blue flower print dress, that hid her body, which was well shaped, but Yuna didn't seem to notice.

Her mother sighed. Her daughter needed someone she wanted to impress. A boy. She needed a crush.

~

"So...you sure Rikku's gonna be there right? Did you see what she was wearing in school today? I mean for a skinny girl she'd got nice sized-"

"Hey I don't wanna here that about my sister you horny bastard!" Tidus lightly scowled Wakka.

He slowed his car down and turned left down a street corner.

"What do the directions say man?"

"Um, turn left onto Sin Boulevard," Wakka said, trying to read the little piece of paper with the address of the place, Yevon's Coffee House. It was nighttime in Luca, and the city was lit up with lots of Neon lights. There was lots of dance clubs and bars to go to, which was where Tidus and Wakka usually were. When he'd told Wakka about the coffee house he wasn't going for it, until Tidus mentioned Rikku would be there.

"Yo! You think I smell good man?" Wakka asked shyly.

"WHA? dude I'm a guy, I don't know what smells good on a another guy." Tidus yelled, horrified. " I'm not into that yaoi shit, I know were close friends and all but there's a limit-"

" No man, you're the only person I can ask right now, I'm asking if my colognes too strong, I don't wanna be overpowering. I wasn't sure about this shirt, I don't wanna send the wrong message to Rikku- "

"Dude, you sound like a chick!!Gimme a break. Man if I ever sound that stupid over some girl, you have permission to knock some sense into me." Tidus laughed, pulling up into a crowded parking lot.

"I'm gonna hold you to that brotha," Wakka promised as they climbed out of the car.

"Rikku says a lot of college students hang here, so we should try to look sophisticated and older and stuff." Tidus said as they walked towards the dimly lit building.

"Yeah man, you look real sophisticated in a highschool blitzball jersey and spiky hair."

" You think I should have changed? I mean I didn't wanna try to hard and be all obvious."

"Now who sounds like a chick?" Wakka teased.

" I look sophisticated." Tidus insisted.

"Push your hair down man, its like sticking straight up, you use too much hair spray." Wakka said as he opened the double class doors to the café. Tidus punched him in the arm, but listened to his advice.

The lobby of the place was dimly lit and dark. There was a burgundy couch opposite a counter where a girl who looked like a vampire stood behind.

"Get your coffee and smokes here." The girl said.

"Hey, don't you go to Luca High?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah. You want coffee or smokes?" The girl asked again, getting annoyed.

" Hey, you're that witch girl right?" Wakka demanded.

"My name is Lulu. You're those dumb jock boys right?" She countered.

"Ouch, touche girl." Tidus said, laughing. He ordered two lattes and brought some cigarettes for him and Wakka. They walked away from the counter.

"Tidus, we don't smoke man." Wakka whined, taking one of the drinks and a cigarette from Tidus.

" I know, I don't like coffee, but we gotta look sophisticated and worldly." Tidus insisted.

They turned the corner and entered a large lounge. There were about 20 or 30 people seated in the back of the room around small tables. It was dark and smokey. A small stage was at the front of the room. Some weird girl was performing on it, screaming about her ovaries.

Tidus and Wakka sat down.

" What's this chick doing? Who writes a poem about ovaries. What are ovaries?" Wakka whined.

Tidus sipped his drink and fought back a cringe. " I don't know. I think it's a type of disease or plant or something, anyway just go with it man, look all into, like me." Tidus instructed. " Rikku and Yuna could be watching, and they'll think we are like worldly and cultured and shit."

"Oh okay..." Wakka said, trying to put on a "sophisticated" face.

~ 

Rikku giggled from across the room and watched the pair. Wakka was making weird faces and Tidus had his eyes closed and looked like he had something stuck up his ass, it was really too much. She better not tell Yuna they were here, she was nervous enough.

" I go on after her." Yuna said, clutching on to her guitar.

"You'll do great girl, just relax!!!This is want you wanna do right? In a few years people will talk about how the great Yuna Lescing made her start at a funky little coffee house." Rikki said cheerfully.

The ovary girl stopped her reading and bowed. A few people clapped.

" See, they don't even give pity claps here!! I'm dead." Yuna whispered.

A tall woman walked unto the stage. "Our next performer is a high-schooler, who writes her own songs and music. Her stage name is Yunalesca. This is her first time here, lets give her a warm welcome." The women and the audience clapped, waiting for Yuna to appear on stage.

Yuna squirmed and slide down into her chair. Rikku pinched Yuna really, really hard, causing her to yelp and jump up. She then shoved her a little towards stage. Hey, the girl needed tough love.

"Kuut milg !!good luck." Rikku yelled. 

Yuna walked onto the stage, a strange rush flooding over her. She sat down at the small stool and pulled the microphone down and closer. The room had quieted down completely. Oddly, she was no longer nervous. She felt right at home in this type of spotlight.

"Umm...hello..everyone........this is...an original song I wrote...called, Lost Pain. She flexed her fingers, and began playing her guitar and singing.

~ 

Tidus's`eyes popped open as he heard Yuna's voice. He'd been focusing so hard on looking sophisticated he hadn't noticed her walk on stage. Rikku never said she was performing.

"Tidus, that's Yuna up there singing." Wakka said pointing.

"Man, I love your knack for the obvious." Tidus said sarcastically.

For the next three minutes, there was complete silence in the lounge as everyone listened intently to the beautiful voice singing the sad song. She sang about loving someone very deeply, and then losing them, and surviving without them. When she was done there was a loud applause. She got up and bowed and left the stage. On her way back to her seat people stopped her and complimented her on her song. She sat down at the table with Rikku.

"WOW Yunie that was fantastic!!!!! Wonderful!!!!" Rikku gushed.

"Really?" Yuna blushed.

"We are going to take a short break from the acts folks," The host announced. Someone turned more room lights on and Yuna could see everyone's faces clearly. She looked across the room and saw Tidus, who was staring at her, a dazed look on his face.

" Rikku!! What are they doing here? Why are Tidus and Wakka here?" Yuna demanded.

"I didn't wanna tell you earlier because you'd be more nervous!! I invited them, cause Tidus was down because his dad was riding his ass about blitz. I actually wasn't sure if they were actually gonna come or not."Rikku said, hands up in defense.

"Oh, I guess its okay...its just that.." Yuna blushed and put her head down.

" I have an idea. Lets join them!"

"No!! I mean...these tables are too small, only two people can actually fit at them, so there would be no room." Yuna smiled, satisfied that she'd gotten out of an awkward situation.

"Oh, I can fix that problem." Rikku said mysteriously. She stood up and began weaving her way through the crowd, towards Tidus and Wakka's table. 

'What is she up to?' Yuna wondered.

"Dude, she's coming over here..." Wakka said nervously. He took a huge drink of his latte, to look busy.

Tidus watched Rikku approach with a huge grin on her face.

" I wanna sit here alone with Wakka." Rikku said in a seductive voice. Wakka spit up some of his drink.

"So Ti, go over there and sit with Yunie, she wants you to." Rikku lied.

" Huh? Der, ahh no way, I mean, I can't....ummm." Tidus tried hard to think of an excuse. He looked towards Wakka for help, but he was too busy staring at Rikku's very exposed legs.

"What, you afraid of her? Come on, Tidus, me and Wakka wanna be alone, don't be a third wheel." Rikku pushed Tidus out of the stool and sat down. She looked at the cigarettes on the table. " You smoke Wakka? I don't like smokers." She whined.

"No hell no, I don't smoke those are Blondy's smokes." Wakka explained quickly, throwing the cigarettes on the ground.

Tidus scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. He could see where he wasn't wanted. He looked up and saw Yuna watching the whole scene in horror. She quickly ducked down when their eyes met.

'Well, I shouldn't turn down a golden opportunity like this.' Tidus thought, puffing up and walking towards her table.

He sat down opposite of her. She had her head down.

" You have a really beautiful voice Yuna. You sounded like a professional. I was real impressed." She didn't respond. 

"Your not gonna freeze me off or flip like last time are you?"

"....Why are you here?"She said quietly.

" Rikku invited me, and I like stuff like this." He lied.

"I doubt it. Something like this place requires thought and concentration. All people like you like is sports and insulting others to boost your egos."

" Hey, that's not fair, you don't even know me. You shouldn't prejudge people, its rude." Tidus said hotly.

Yuna laughed bitterly. " Look who your telling this to? People judge me all the time. I doubt your any different from them."

"Why wont you let me talk to you? Your so defensive all the time. Have you ever thought that maybe people avoid you because you avoid _them_ too? Your so unapproachable." Tidus's voice began to rise.

"Well excuse me, we all don't have famous dads and movie star looks to coast through life with. I'm sure you think your doing me some great service by spending some of your precise time with me, but you're gonna have to find some other charity case. You've never spoken to me before, why now the sudden interest? People like you don't befriend people like me for no reason. You want something from me, and I wont be used." Yuna stood up.

Tidus froze. She almost hit the nail on the head, like she could see through him. He had no right to sit here and argue with her about how wrong she was when she was absolutely right. But no matter what his real reasons were, she was not going to keep running. There was a lot more to this girl then what she showed on the surface, and he planned to find out what.

Yuna started to walk away but was stopped by Tidus's strong grip on her arm. She gasped and looked down at him.

" What are you afraid of? There's something great about you, Yuna Lescing, I know it. You let Rikku see it, why not me? Let me in..."

He stared into her eyes, from what he could see of them through the glasses she wore. She stared into his earnest eyes for a full minute before jerking her hand away.

'I'm too afraid to let you in, Tidus. I know you'd just hurt me. I cant let you see me, I'm sorry.' Yuna thought to herself, willing Tidus to understand.

She walked over to Rikku and Wakka, who were making out.

" Rikku I wanna go right now." She said weakly. The pair broke away after Yuna tapped Rikku's shoulder a few times.

"Mmmmm?" Rikku was going to complain until she saw Yuna's face.

" Um, okay. Bye Wakka, call me okay?" She wiggled out of Wakka's lap, ignoring his protests.

She had to run to keep up with Yuna's fast footsteps. She didn't question her until they were out of the building.

" Yunie, slow down," Rikku begged, shivering from the cold windy night air of the parking lot.

"What happened in there?"

Yuna hugged herself. " He said...he wanted to get to know me, and I froze him off, like I do everyone. I just don't believe a guy like that would wanna be my friend. I don't know if you've noticed Rikku, but....I kinda like him. And I don't wanna be used or teased by him. It's what always happens with guys for me. You're one of my only friends. I find it very hard to trust people and open up. It was weird when I met you, because normally I would have froze you off. I would have, if I'd known before meeting you that you were his sister, and connected to The In."

Yuna admitted.

"Hey, is that why you wont visit my house?" Rikku asked. Yuna nodded.

"Well, Tidus is a good guy. You should give him a chance, he's not like the others. Maybe, if you start to open up around him, you could open up around others too. I mean, if people knew you like I did, they would love you, Yuna. People tend to fear or loathe things they don't understand. If they know you, they wont treat you so harsh."

"....you think so?"

"Yes. I see you as this caterpillar, Yuna, waiting for your true form to come out. With my help, we can make you a butterfly. You can start, by giving poor Tidus a chance." Rikku encouraged, pushing Yuna towards her car.

" I...okay, I'll try," Yuna said quietly. Maybe she should give Tidus a change. She'd been unfair to him, and maybe by opening up to him she could open up tp others and break out of her shell. She would try. What could it hurt?

~

The next day in computer science, Tidus stared at his computer screen, moving his mouse around. He looked down as he felt something warm and soft cover his hand. A female hand. 

He turned his head to see Yuna, grinning at him shyly. He turned his hand around and entwined it with hers. So she was giving him a chance after all!!

". . .promise me. . .you won't hurt me. . .." She said softly.

" I won't. . .I promise." He said, then his stomach turned sour. Suddenly the bet was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. But he couldn't back out, not now.

He would just keep telling himself, that he wouldn't care about her. But deep in his heart he knew it was already too late.

END CHAPTER

next chapters preview - tidus and yuna get closer, and he begins to see her as a actual person.. Is he getting in too deep?


	4. Cocoon

AN: there's a beach scene in here and its November, so just assume that its always hot and California-ish in Luca. Also, I took the beach scene from the movie, where Freddie Price Jr. introduces Rachael Leigh Cook to his gang for the first time. ( Just giving credit where credits due.) 

1. Thank you so much for the good reviews! I love you all ***blows kisses****

Chapter 4 - Cocoon

Mid-November, Luca High, 6th period lunch cafeteria.

Yuna picked over her meatloaf on her lunch tray. She'd have gotten salad if they hadn't run out.

"You know you never eat anything fattening. You must be in really great shape under all those layers of clothes you hide under." Rikku teased before stuffing a forkfull of meatloaf in her mouth.

" I really don't know how you manage to stay so skinny Ri, you eat more than anyone I've ever known." Yuna teased back.

"If your dating Wakka you have too. I need my energy, we make out like all the time. He's such a great kisser, and that's hard to find in guys now, you know what I mean? " Rikku said dreamily.

Yuna said nothing and reddened.

"What, you've never done it?" Rikku asked, but already knew the answer.

"Well . . . no . . . I . . . don't like talking about it." Yuna said, embarrassed.

"Have you ever even kissed a guy?"

"............."

"What!" Rikku couldn't imagine never even kissing a guy. The girl was missing out on the best part of life!

"Well, if you applied yourself, you'd have guys falling all over you." Rikku whined. She looked at Yuna, who was no longer listening to her. She was too busy staring over at Tidus's table. Tidus was in turn staring at her.

" You should ask Tidus to kiss you Yuna. "

"What? We are just friends....." Yuna reddened again. She broke eye contact with Tidus.

She and Tidus had begun a tentative friendship that day weeks ago when she reached out to him in computer science. They would only talk to each other in that class, like it was some unspoken rule. And only about lite, easy topics, nothing too deep. She knew he was going extra slow to gain her trust and he let her set the rules. Sometimes he would lightly flirt with her. But he never made her nervous or uncomfortable. Now she was getting more confident in herself, and people in school seemed to bother her a bit less. She would come home at the end of the day with only about half a dozen insults, a vast improvement. 

" Oh come on, I know your hot for him. I don't know why he just doesn't come sit over here. Wakka wants to sit with me, but I told him lunch time is girl time for me." Rikku said.

"You should go sit with him, I mean he's your boyfriend. And I've seen you get invited to sit with other people. You don't have to hang out with me here, I don't mind sitting alone." Yuna said disheartened. Rikku was becoming rapidly very popular in school, especially since she was dating a blitz ball player. Yuna knew that by hanging out with her, Rikku was hurting her reputation.

"Why would I just leave you here? I like sitting with you. I never do anything I don't want to, I'm a free spirit Yunie, if you hadn't noticed. Now stop trying to change the subject. Tidus, Wakka, me, and unfortunately, most of The IN, are going to hang down at the beach this weekend. Tidus was hinting about wanting to ask you to be his date."

"You really think so?...I'm not sure if I can-" Yuna began to get nervous.

"Look Yuna, remember last month, when you said you wanted to be more outgoing and show the real you? Well, this is your chance too. And we all also get to see what type of bod your hiding in those potato sacks you call a wardrobe. And you can stick it to Dona. " Rikku playfully winked at her.

Yuna smiled a little.

"So, if, no,_ when_ Tidus asks you out, act surprised, but don't say yes right away, you don't wanna sound desperate...act like you don't care, and don't give him a answer right away...flip your hair and bat your eyelashes......."

Yuna continued to pick at her lunch, as Rikku rambled on her dating tips. She wondered if Tidus was really going to ask her.

~

"So you asked her yet man?" Wakka asked Tidus, watching him as he stared across the cafeteria at Yuna. Tidus looked around the table. All the other blitz players were deep in their own conversations, and not paying them any attention. Dona was for once absent, and Tidus was spared one day at least of her attempts to practically rape him in public everyday.

"I've been going extra, extra slow with her, I don't want to scare her off. I still don't know that much about her yet. I figure I can take her to meet the others at this beach thing, so they can get used to her being around. I'm gonna try to get her to come out more physically. She's a beautiful girl under all that disguise, Wakka, I wanna bring it out of her." Tidus said with passion.

Wakka nodded his head slowly. He and Tidus, after that night at the coffee house, had made some unspoken rule not to mention the bet. He really felt Tidus wanted to forget it, and actually liked Yuna. But that was hard since Seymour would pop up all the time and mention it, in fact it was all he mentioned now. He no longer was invited over to Tidus's house. Seymour also always mentioned Jecht around Tidus too, to get a rise out of him. Wakka was beginning to suspect that Seymour didn't like Tidus at all. 

Wakka had known Tidus since 5th grade, and knew that he was a good guy, but sometimes did stupid things. Like taking that stupid bet with Seymour. Tidus could never back down from a challenge. He was always feeling like he had to prove himself worthy, even if his heart wasn't into what he was doing. He always did what others would expect of the son of Jecht Akard. Wakka's father was famous too, and he knew what it was like living in someones shadow. Sometimes he too, like Tidus, would do anything to break away and be seen as an individual person. That was one of the reasons he and Tidus were close as brothers. He feared that Tidus was getting in to deep with this girl. It was going to be really bad when the bet came out.

" You think she'll be okay there? Rikku says that Dona and the other cheerleaders are pretty harsh on her. In fact, so are most of the guys over here. It's kinda like sending a goldfish in the pool with the piranhas ya? , at least that's what Rikku says-"

"Rikku says, that's what RIkku says ya?" Tidus did his best impression of Wakka.

"Dude, you are so whipped its disgusting." He teased.

" I am not whipped man, it's just..I mean she has the most perfect set of -"

" GOD Wakka I told you about that man, ugggh." Tidus yelled, covering his ears.

Across the table, Seymour had made out very little of their conversation, since he'd had to pretend to have one at the same time with Barthello so they wouldn't know he was eavesdropping. But he'd heard enough to know that Tidus was bringing the mark to the beach on Friday. He may have to..create some complications, if Tidus's progress kept up.

~

Tidus stared at the clock, 2:40pm. School ended in 20 minutes, and he had yet to ask her out. The whole period she had been blushing whenever he'd spoken to her, and he felt awkward and weird, not knowing the right time to fit it in.

Why was he nervous? He'd asked out dozens of girls and never gotten turned down. He'd just turn on the old Akard charm and go in real heavy. He raked his brain for a cheesy come on move. Yeah! The old stick his feet under the chicks chair and reel her in move. Yeah, that always worked. He put on his 1000 watt smile.

" So, Yuna......" Tidus looked away from his computer screen and turning to face her. He turned and stuck his feet under her chair, hooking them in between the bars under the chair, where students put their books and folders. She turned to face him. 

'He's gonna ask me now!! I gotta remember what Rikku said and act like I'm bored and not interested.' Yuna thought excitedly. ' I cant believe he's gonna ask me out!! This is so great!!'

Tidus now had his feet firmly hooked under Yuna's chair. Now all he had to do was reel her in, and ask her out real smooth and cool like.

" So...you doing good, Yuna?....I wanna ask you something..." Tidus said in a seductive voice. He tried his best deep and husky voice, but it sounded more like he was constipated.

"Oh, whatever, like now what Tidus?" Yuna cringed. She had tried to sound nonchalant like Rikku said, but it came out more like a valley girl.

" I was thinking...we could take our friendship...a little closer." Tidus said slowly. He thought in the back of his mind, that if Rikku were here she would have had a seizure from laughing so hard at how stupid he sounded.

" Oh, I don't know what your talking about Tidus, you boys are like all the same."

Yuna said in a sing-song voice. ' God, I sound so stupid. He must think I'm an idiot. But he kinda sounds like an idiot too.' Yuna thought. She batted her eyelids rapidly at Tidus, following Rikku's instructions exactly.

' Right now I know she's thinking about how cool I sound....is something stuck in her eye?'

He nodded his head up and down, something he always did when he was overly pleased with himself. ' Now, for the finishing move.'

He smiled at her, winked for good measure, and pulled at her desk with his feet. It didn't budge. The idea was to pull her real close to his chair, while she still sat in hers, thus looking cool. Well it wasn't working. He pulled harder, his face turning red.

"Umm...Tidus..what are you doing?" Yuna asked slowly. The other students stopped what they were doing to stare at Tidus. A few students began to point and laugh at him.

"My feet...their stuck between the bars under the chair..why won't this stupid chair move anyway? Is it superglued?..." A vein popped up out of Tidus forehead as he strained to pull his feet free.

"...the floors are really sticky. The janitors don't clean them often enough.." Yuna said, covering her mouth with her hand to mask her giggles. More students laughed, getting Mr. Letty's attention. He pulled his hand out of his pants and stood up from his desk.

"Hey!...is that you again Akard!! I was in the middle of someone, err ah I mean something important here!!!" Mr. Letty began to storm down the classroom, heading straight for Tidus.

"No!!" Tidus began to yank harder at the chair. It began to rock, rocking Yuna with it.

"Tidus! Tidus stop! I'm gonna fall over-" Yuna pleaded, but her pleas were in vain.

Tidus saw Mr. Letty reaching for him, and then, remembering where Mr. Letty's hands had been, he summoned the strength to yank his feet towards him. unfortunately the chair and Yuna came along with. Yuna slammed hard against Tidus, knocking him off his chair unto the ground. 

"Ouch....geez I'm gonna be feeling this tomorrow...." Tidus groaned, shaking his head. He heard hysterical laughter from all sides of the room. He looked into a pair of beautiful eyes. Yuna's. Her glasses had fallen off somewhere. Her ponytail had also come undone a bit, and silky brown hair sprayed all around him. Yuna had fallen on top of him. And his damned feet where still stuck in that stupid chair. But with Yuna's soft weight on him, he could deal with it. He just hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself further and...hoped that...little Tidus wouldn't wake up and notice Yuna's hips pressing against him. Too late. He could tell she noticed, by her face reddening deeper and her frantic squirming.

The students in the class had begun to gather around them.

"Maybe you should just take your sneakers off." A short girl suggested.

" Stop this...indecent behavior right now!! This is no place for this type of lewd display!!" Mr. Letty snarled. Tidus chuckled despite himself. Mr. chicken choker? Preaching about lewd behavior? He'd have to tell Wakka this one.

"This will look great in the school paper!! Front page in the gossip column!!" Gatta, the school photographer gushed, picking up his camera and snapping pictures. Yuna and Tidus stared in horror at the flashing camera, before Yuna regained her senses and tried to get up.

"Tidus...let go of me..." Yuna squirmed in his arms. He had wrapped his arms around her.

" I can't Yuna....can you wait til..little Tidus goes back to sleep? If I get up everyone will see. . ." He whispered in a whiny voice.

" Well, I don't like. . . little Tidus poking me!" She whispered back. The students were all out of their seats, just laughing and staring at them. Didn't they have anything better to do? She squirmed some more.

"Hey stop squirming!! Your making it worse!!!" Tidus whined. She had never seen his face so red before. But she was sure it paled in comparison to her own. When he said he wanted to get closer to her, he hadn't been lying, that was for sure.

Yuna squirmed a little more, ignoring Tidus's pained protests, and then Principal Mika's voice sounded over the P.A. for the closing announcements.

"Thank Yevon for small favors.." Yuna said softly, as the gawking crowd began to disperse and gather their books to get ready to go home. Even Mr. Letty lost interest in them, running over to his computer and shutting it down quickly. A loud bell rang. All the students piled quickly out of the room, fighting to go tell what they had seen to their friends first. Even Mr. Letty had run out of the room. Well, at least they were alone. Yuna knew it would be all over the school tomorrow. Especially with big gossip and school photographer Gatta on the scene. Composing herself, Yuna picked up one of Tidus's fallen notebooks and placed it carefully in his hands. He in exchange let go of her, reluctantly. She stood up and moved away from Tidus a little, seeing him untie his shoelaces, while carefully holding the notebook over...umm...little Tidus. She looked around the floor for her glasses.

"Looking for these?" She turned around. There Tidus stood, in socks only, with a notebook in front of his waist, dangling her glasses in his hand. He had a sheepish grin on his face. She knew, in that moment, that she would never again see a man in such a horribly embarrassing situation again, and yet somehow still look so attractive and horribly cute. If she wasn't carefully, she would lose her heart and soul to this blitz jock. She put on a annoyed face and walked over towards him. She reached for her glasses, but he pulled his hand away just before she could reach them.

"You better watch it girl. I've got the fastest hands in Luca High." Tidus teased.

" Obviously not the fastest feet." Yuna said, laughing.

He smiled at her for a minute, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He stopped smiling for a moment and cupped her chin. Her laughter faded and the atmosphere in the room got heavier.

" Why do you wear these Yuna? Why do you hide behind them? You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." The words were out before he knew what he was saying. He inched closer to her, placing the glasses gently back on her face.

" I..." Yuna put her head down.

' Shit!! I've pushed her a little too much.' He reprimanded himself.

Tidus quickly changed the subject, suddenly remembering what he had been trying to do before he had the biggest klutz attack in the history of Luca High.

" I've just made the biggest fool out of myself, so you have to oblige me, to soothe my wounded ego. I'm going to this, this thing at Kilika Beach Saturday...I want you to come, as my date."

Yuna nearly screamed yes, but, suddenly remembering Rikku's advice to act noninterested, she flipped her hair and turned away from him, walking towards the door.

" Well..?" Tidus asked.

Yuna stopped in the doorway and turned towards him. " Well, gee, I'll have to think about it. " She said coyly, before exiting the room.

Tidus grinned from ear to ear. Yuna Lescing was turning out to be something else.

~

_Two days later...Saturday morning_

"So I'm picking her up in like a half hour, I've never been to her house before."

Tidus talked in his cell phone, Wakka on the other end. He dug around his closet for his swim trucks.

"I'm picking up Rikku in my jeep. We can all just ride together." Wakka suggested.

"I don't wanna. I kinda wanted to talk to her alone, it's a hour drive to Luca."

"She's still shy right? You don't wanna mess things up for yourself. It'd be easier if we all ride together. Rikku says we could be the new fantastic four. She says that double dates are double the fun and she-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Tidus chuckled. " Okay, I'll call her and tell her we're all riding together."

"So there's these rumors going around all in school about you and Yuna groping each other in class." Wakka teased.

"It was an accident. And you know that gossip Gattu took pictures of it, its going to be in the school newspaper next month."

" Dona's pissed off. You don't mind your name being connected with Yuna's brotha?"

"No, I don't. I'm not ashamed of her, to be around her. Everyone's going to flip when I show up with her, but they won't have enough balls to actually make a negative comment. I could show up with a monkey on my arm and they'd say nothing about it." Tidus bragged. He said bye and hung up the phone. He found his blue cargo shorts and a gray tank top and put them on with brown sandles. He heard two knocks at his door and Rikku popped in. He'd have to remember to lock it next time. She was wearing a white string bikini with gold sequins, and a silver belly rope around her stomach. The girl definitely wasn't shy about her body.

"We're not at the beach yet. You might get a little cold. Don't you have anything to wear over that?" Tidus scowled like a overprotective father.

"Of course silly, I'm also wearing this." Rikku pulled out a small straw hat and put it over her head.

"So did Wakka tell you we all should ride together?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, I gotta call Yuna and tell her-" 

" I already did that. She tried to squirm out of it again, but I wouldn't let her. Rikku told Tidus triumphantly. 

~

"Yuna, there's a jeep outside honking for you." Ariel yelled to her daughter from her spot at the shop window.

" I'm coming down" Yuna yelled from upstairs.

"Do you mind madam?" A cranky customer complained.

" Just a moment miss, it's just that its my daughter's first group outing and I'm excited-"

" I am not paying you to hear your life story!! Get over here and contact my dearly departed Poopee!" The old woman snarled. Ariel rolled her eyes and went back over to her client. If this was how the woman always behaved, dear Poopee was better off dead. Yuna had told her all about Tidus and her friend Rikku, and she was happy for her daughter. 

Yuna ran downstairs quickly, ignoring the knots in her stomach. She had been glad when Rikku had called and said they would ride down together. She wasn't sure how to react if she had to be alone in the car with Tidus all that time. They had never been alone before. She had her long hair in a long braided ponytail down her back. Her glasses were still in place, though lately she had been thinking a lot about what Tidus had told her that day in computer class, about her eyes. She had a modest one piece red swimsuit on, underneath a pair of jean overalls. She was still a basket case when it came to dressing. Rikku had offered her wardrobe to Yuna, but it was a bit too small and revealing for her taste. She slipped on ugly green sandles and ran out to the black jeep. 

" Hey Yunie." Rikku said. Wakka and Tidus grinned at her. She looked at Wakka's attire. Was he wearing...speedos? White speedos? And they had gold sequins on them. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing. If it wasn't Tidus embarrassing himself, it was Wakka. Rikku noticed her staring at Wakka.

" I know aren't they great Yunie? I wanted us to match." Rikku said happily. "And they were on sale like 95 percent off, I mean there was a whole truck of them left the store clerk told me!!"

"Oh, how shocking!!" Yuna said sarcastically.

Wakka turned red and Tidus laughed loudly, making a whipping motion with his hand, complete with sound effects.

Tidus pulled Yuna into the backseat with next to him and they pulled off.

The hour passed by easily for Yuna, the foursome having easy banter with each other. Yuna had never had this much fun in a long time.

When Yuna saw the Kilika Beach sign her heart lurched. Could she face all of The IN? It was easy with Rikku, Wakka and Tidus, but the others had always been cruel to her. Her self confidence sank lower and lower as they found a parking spot, on a hill above the beach. It nearly died completely when she saw Seymour and about three other blitzball players walking towards them.

" Hey guys, we made it the same time, the others are down at the beach already." Seymour said, stopping in front of the foursome. The other jocks looked shocked when they saw Yuna, and gave Tidus questioning looks, but said nothing. Seymour leered at her and winked. He didn't seen surprised to see her there. Tidus put a supporting arm around her waist and she jumped a little as a warm feeling washed over her. He had never touched her like this. Well, except in that classroom disaster, but that didn't count. He was comforting her. She would have hugged him if she weren't so nervous.

"This is my friend Yuna." Tidus said brightly.

"Oh hi Yuna."

"What's up."

"Nice meeting you."

The jocks all said in unison. Suddenly they had relaxed again, as if accepting her somewhat. 

"Nice suit Wakka!!" Seymour sneered and everyone laughed except Wakka and including Rikku, as they all headed down to the beach.

"It's gonna be okay." Tidus whispered in her ear as they walked down the sandy hill and headed towards a larger group of people, the rest of The In. About 6 other blitzers and 7 cheerleaders, including Dona, who saw Yuna and nearly yelled in outrage. Her face twisted into a bitter scowl as she watched her approach, but it was quickly reversed into a beautiful, seductive pout as she caught eyes with Tidus. Her bikini was even skimpier than Rikku's. She seemed to be using a black piece of ribbon as a bikini top. Everyone smiled at the approaching group and stared in shock when they laid eyes on Yuna. She grabbed on to Tidus's muscular arm, wishing she could die right then and there. She felt like a sideshow freak on display. Here she was, poor social outcast, trying to hang out with these beautiful rich teenagers? What had she been thinking? Tidus tightened his grip on her waist, causing another snort of disgust from Dona and a few gasps.

" This is Yuna, and she's gonna be hanging with me for a while." Tidus said cheerfully. As if he had cast some magic spell, the tension seemed to disappear, well not from Dona, and The In began talking amongst themselves.

" You see, you're okay, Yunie." Rikku walked over to her and put her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

" Who wants to play volleyball? Everybody pick teams!!" The big team goalie Borthello said.

The group walked over to a large volleyball net and divided up into teams. They had decided to do girls vs. guys, with Wakka on the girl team as punishment for wearing speedos. A few guys pulled off their tank tops, and Yuna walked over to the side, turning around and pulling down her overalls, revealing a curvy, tanned body. Small waist and hips that rounded and led down to long, toned legs.

She turned to see the entire group staring at her. Quite a few of the guys had their mouths open. She reddened, but she couldn't say she was surprised. They had probably expected her to be disfigured or something. Dona didn't look to happy, but what was new?

~

Tidus walked Yuna back to her house from Wakka's jeep. The rest of the day had gone well for Yuna, they had played a few games of volleyball, and swam some, and Tidus had never left her side, even though Seymour kept trying to call him over and make him. And Dona kept "accidently" brushing hard into her, and had tried a few times to hit her with the volleyball, "accidently" mind you, but it was still a good day. The In had been more receptive to her after they saw her in her swimsuit. Kinda weird. Guess they saw her as a human being now. Tidus had gawked at her body the whole time, getting angry when he would catch the other guys staring too. Seymour had watched her too, like he was trying to undress her with his eyes. He kept smiling weirdly at her. The guy gave her the creeps.

Yuna and Tidus stopped at Yuna's door. 

" I had a great time!! You're right, it wasn't so bad."

" I'm glad you liked it..Yuna..." Tidus reddened a little.

" I was wondering-" 

"So you wanna-" 

They both laughed as they spoke at the same time.

"There's this party next week. I want you to come with me, Yuna, but alone this time. I mean, Ri and Wakka will be there, but not like today." Tidus said, his voice intense.

" I...okay." She looked into his eyes, and quickly looked down and blushed.

He lifted her head up. " I want you to come without those, Yuna" he said, gesturing towards her glasses. " I wanna see your whole face, for more than just a moment." He was watching her as if he had uncovered some great treasure.

" I...alright." She pulled away from him, smiling, and ran into her house. She watched him climb back into the jeep from the window and screamed in delight and happiness.

" I take it things went well?" Ariel asked from across the room.

"SHUT UP AND FIND MY POOPIE!!!!" The cranky customer yelled.

~

"So are you ready then, Yuna?" Rikku asked Yuna over the phone.

Yuna lay on her bed in her pajamas, the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Rikku...I really like him.. And I'm ready now...Ready for the real me to come out..." She said shyly.

"Yesssss." RIkku hissed on the other end. " We'll go shopping, on my step dad's credit card, do you know it has no credit limit!!! But we won't show the new you until the party next week, for a more dramatic entrance, We'll get your hair cut and a whole new wardrobe....and..."

Yuna listened to the girl rattle on and sighed happily. She was coming out, becoming a new person. She hoped Tidus would be pleased.. She was glad she had found a guy to trust.

Across town, Tidus lay on his bed, and wished with all his heart and soul he had never made that stupid bet. It could ruin his chances with the most amazing girl he had ever met. What was he going to do?

END CHAPTER


	5. Butterfly

AN: The party scene from the movie is in here, but changed a bit. You don't have to actually seen the movie to understand the fic, but I use some major scenes from it. People who have seen it know what I'm talking about. Well, goodbye and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: no animals were harmed during the making of this fic.

Chapter 5 - Butterfly

_Late November, Friday afternoon, after school and one day before the party_.

Tidus sat in his room watching music videos alone. He'd had a bad practice, and gotten a huge lecture from Jecht. He was actually glad the blitz season was almost over. Nothing was ever good enough for Jecht. He was always finding him lacking. He had even made fun of him for crying when they found out Tidus's mother had lost her battle with cancer. He was sick of always having to be someone else. Why wasn't who he was ever good enough? And now, because of his need to constantly prove his worth to others he'd gotten himself into a huge mess with Yuna and Seymour. That cursed bet. Yeah, he'd tried to forget it, but he couldn't, especially with Seymour reminding him about it all the time. " Good morning, How's our wager going?" He'd say.

It had been nagging in the back of his mind for weeks. Seymour would never let him back down. Why had he been so stupid? He knew he would have to tell Yuna. It was only right. Before they got any closer. But how? Whenever he looked into her eyes, he only wanted to make her as happy as possible. He'd actually been nervous when picking out an outfit to wear to the party tomorrow. He never got nervous about a date or a girl before. The last week had gone by fast, rumors going around more and more about Tidus and Yuna. They didn't bother him at all. Yuna didn't seem broken up over it either. So maybe she'd agree when he asked her to be his girl. Depending on if he had enough balls to tell her the truth. He pushed the nagging thoughts away again.

Three knocks on his door and then Wakka entered. Wasn't he supposed to say come in first?

"Hey man. How's, how's it going?" Wakka walked in and sat on a black beanbag, handing Tidus a can of cola.

"It's going." Tidus said flatly. Sensing Tidus was in a bad mood, Wakka tried to cheer him up.

"We had a lot of fun at the beach last week, hope we can top it with this party at Barthello's.

" I still can't believe you wore those speedos man. If I didn't know you better, I'd be worried." Tidus said while sipping the Pepsi. Wakka's face hardened. He'd been teased about it all week, and was sick of it.

"Whatever man. Rikku wanted me to wear it, and so I did. I tried it on in the store and I felt like an idiot. I wanted to wear these board shorts I had brought a while ago. I was gonna tell her to buzz off, but then I saw the look on her face when she saw me in the stupid thing. She looked so happy ya? Said it matched her suit perfect. Her eyes lite up really bright, like they were sparkling. She looked at me like I was the greatest guy in the world. Like I'd just saved a box of starving kittens or something. She knew what it was costing me pride wise to wear that thing, and she appreciated it. I'd do anything for that look man, no matter how stupid or sissy it makes me appear. The guys can rag on me all they want, but what I feel for that girl, nothing compares to, not blitzball, not The In, nothing." Wakka said passionately.

Tidus watched him, kind of stunned. Wakka had turned the tables, and now Tidus felt like a jerk for ragging on the guy for just being in love. And he knew Rikku felt the same. He envied them. Things between him and Yuna would never be so straightforward and simple. He wondered if he'd ever see that look Wakka described in Yuna's eyes, and knew, if he ever did, he'd be in the same boat as Wakka. He'd do anything to make her happy.

" So Rikku staying at Yuna's tonight. Said she got some super surprise for you Tidus." Wakka said.

"Really? I wonder what they're up to. You got a new outfit for tomorrow night Wakka?"

"Yeah man. Luckily for me Rikku is too caught up on whatever she's doing to Yuna to worry bout what I'm doing. Which mean's its something really big . . . "

Yuna read the price tag of the red dress [$3500]. And laughed hysterically.

" What is it?" Rikku asked, poking her head out of a designer jean rack.

"This dress . . . cost enough to get me through a semester of college." Rikku laughed and walked over, and stuffed the dress in Yuna's hands. "Try it on."

They were in a ritzy super expense store, Bellgamine's Boutique. Bellgamine was one of the most famous clothing designers in all of Spira and infamous for her outrageous clothing prices, which women all over the world clamored to own. Yuna had been overwhelmed. She and Rikku would walk in ridiculously fancy and expensive stores and get dirty suspicious looks from the snotty clerks. In this one there were about three store clerks circulating around them.

"Someday I will have a store like this." Rikku gushed, pushing the dress into Yuna's hands. She dreamed of being a fashion designer, among a million other things.

" I am not trying this on Rikku . . . " Yuna whined while being forced through a gold curtain that led to a huge dressing room with large mirrors all around. Annoyingly loud classical music buzzed in their ears. A store clerk, hanging up some clothes, moved closer towards them, watching them closely.

" Do you have any idea how much my step-daddy makes a year Yuna? It's ridiculous. It's our duty to spend it. All he buys is pornos and beer with it. He won't even miss any. Now just try on this dress, stay in here and I'll bring you some more clothes and shoes and accessories. We're gonna buy you a whole new wardrobe. !! And tomorrow you have a haircut at Ronso's Hair Designs, REMEMBER!" Rikku looked at Yuna as if she were some science experiment she was working on. She rubbed her hands together and smiled weirdly.

" Yesssssss I live for stuff like this but we can't buy all stuff from here. We can check out some other stores later, to mix it up." Rikku said.

" No offense Rikku . . . but I could buy the same dress for like 20 bucks at a teen fashion store. Name brands are just kinda silly to me. It's all about ego I think. They just say, "look, I 'm gonna pay 75% more for an article of clothing just because someone famous slaps a fancy logo on it, so that means I'm cool now." It's just silly, a waste of money." Yuna pressed.

" I mean this red dress I'm holding could feed a starving family for months. Even though it's not my money, I wouldn't feel right wearing it." Yuna finished her speech passionately.

Rikku cocked her head at Yuna, and smiled. " I understand Yuna. You know, when you become a famous singer, I know you won't be snotty and rude like other ones. You really care about people. We can go to a cheaper store if it makes you feel better. But in the designer's defense, I don't think they always have much say in how much their clothes cost you know?"

Rikku took the dress back from Yuna and carefully placed it back on the rack. Yuna followed her out of the dressing room. The clerk followed them some more, ducking behind a mannequin when Rikku turned around. Rikku stuck her tongue out at the mannequin.

" Actually, I don't want any clothes from any store, per say." Yuna said slowly.

"What? You're backing out of the make over?" Rikku's face fell.

" No, no. It's just. Well, I'm coming out as the real me right? Well, the real me wants to be original. I don't want to walk around in clothes everyone else already has. And . . . I've seen the clothes you wear and the clothes you have in your closets at your house . . . you make them yourself right?"

"Well, yeah . . . I kinda just buy simple shirts, skirts and pants, and cut here or paste something there, to make it unique." Rikku said shyly. The girls walked out of the store, the cashier looking hard at them, probably to make sure they weren't walking out with stolen merchandise. Jerk. Rikku blew a kiss to the clerks in the store and then pointed to her butt. Yuna blushed a little and turned toward Rikku.

" I....was thinking well, I wanna become a singer right . . . Well . . . with a lot of help, I could start you know, having my own style. Every great music artist has their own unique way of dressing, a way that belongs to them only. I was wondering. If you would design clothes for me . . . I mean you always look like a knock out, and no one can imitate it. I want Tidus to look at me . . . How he did when he saw me last Saturday. And how he looks at me when he's staring into my eyes. But this time, it would be the whole package. I'd look really great, thanks to you, and I wouldn't remind him of any other girl. I know it sounds corny but-"

" No Yunie! I think it's fantastic! I'd love to make clothes for you! I know you're not as err...bold as me, but we can pick out some base clothes and fabrics and come up with a super wardrobe! And believe me, Tidus already knows you're not any other girl, hip wardrobe or not! He may have dated a lot before, but no one compares to you Yuna. Now, come on, we've got some serious designing to do by tomorrow night! We'll make the perfect outfit and accessories! Hell, we could make that dress in that store! ."

The girls rushed to the nearest fabric store, bursting with plans and ideas.

_Saturday, 9:42 p.m._

Tidus picked at his hair in the mirror some more. He hoped it wouldn't start sticking up again. He stepped back and examined his dark khakis and stripped polo shirt. He felt dorky but he didn't want to wear his staple jeans and tank or jersey. He wanted to impress Yuna, so he had actually ironed his clothes and had attempted to tame his spiky hair. He was supposed to pick up Yuna in about 20 minutes. This would be the first time he'd actually be at her house. She'd told him about the shop her family ran and how she lived alone with her mother.

He heard his cellphone buzz and picked it up off his desk.

"It's Tidus what's up?"

"Oh Tidy baby. . . I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight, I'll be wearing that little black number you use to go crazy for when we dated . . . " an annoying, slutty voice purred in his ear from the other line.

" Dona? Why do you still have my cell number? Listen. I don't know why you keep pushing me. We broke up, actually you dumped me several months ago. Why won't you just let it go?" Tidus tried to keep from yelling, but the girl tried his patience.

" But baby I miss you. And to see how desperate you've gotten, hanging out with that freak girl. I mean really Tidy baby I miss our.. special times together..."

" Well, I don't. Lucky for me I didn't catch anything. And leave Yuna out of this Dona, you're not fit to breathe her name." Tidus snapped, his control slipping.

" WHAT? HOW dare you talk to me like that, do you have any idea who your dealing with? If you bring that trash to the party tonight you'll be sor-"

Tidus pressed the end button very hard on his phone, breathing in and out to calm down. He was not going to let a little phone call from a clingy ex ruin his night. The phone buzzed again, and kept buzzing as he finished getting ready. After about five minutes of nonstop buzzing, he turned his phone off, grabbed his car keys and headed downstairs.

He'd almost made it out the door when he heard his father's voice from the living room.

" I hope your going out to sharpen those blitz skills boy...Dona called the house just now and said you've been hanging out with some poor retarded girl. We have a reputation in this town, you wont see her anymore." Jecht said from the white leather sofa.

" I hear she's a great girl from Rikku, and she's not retarded, she has sixth sense or something." Rikku's mom, Sara defended.

" We'll she may be good enough for your daughter but not for my boy. You stop hanging out with that girl." Jecht warned.

Tidus opened the door and turned to his father. He was sick of being pushed around all day. " I'll stop seeing her when you stop being a bigoted, narrow minded conceited asshole. But that's never gonna happen, so I wont stop seeing her." With that Tidus left the house. Sara's mouth dropped. Tidus truly hated his father, and Jecht seemed to want it that way. Jecht watched the door that his son had just exited. The boy never used to stand up to him like that. Maybe this girl had given his son some much needed backbone. Despite himself, he smiled a little.

About 10 minutes later Tidus pulled up in front of the little shop apartment that was Yuna's home. He was a little ruffled, but determined to put the never ending problem of his old man and Dona, or, to better put it, people telling him how he should behave, behind him. At least Yuna didn't expect or demand anything of him. He walked up to the little shop with the closed sigh facing the window and knocked on the door. He looked up at the night sky. A full moon. That was good right? Lights turned on in the building. An older woman, who looked like the future version of Yuna walked towards the door and unlocked it.

"Hi. Im-"

"Tidus. Star captain blitz ball player, klutz, and all around good guy. Yes, Yuna's talked about you quite a bit." The woman hugged him briefly and pulled him into the store, locking the door back. He looked around. There was some incense burning. He inhaled. Sandalwood. There were wind chimes all along the ceiling around. He wondered why there was so many.

" There are like a doorbell for visiting spirits." Ariel told Tidus, as if reading his mind. The shop was decorated in earth tones. Greens, browns and blues. There was a small waiting area with green couches and a small bookshelf filled with literature about the paranormal. In the opposite corner was a small counter with a cash register, along the walls shelves of charms, trinkets, and herbs. In another corner was a beautiful winding metal staircase which Ariel walked up to, yelling.

" Baby, Tidus is here!!"

"Okay !"an excited Yuna yelled back. She sounded real happy, yet nervous.

"This place is awesome." Tidus said in awe.

" You like it? We keep it up pretty good. You know... Tidus just now, when you came in here.. A energy hit me....someone's trying to reach you, through me... Someone who was close to you perhaps...A woman?" Ariel asked mysteriously. She walked closer to Tidus He looked up as some of the wind chimes moved, them stopped again.

"Huh? trying to reach me? What do you mean?" Tidus stared at Ariel curiously. He wondered who she was talking about. Could it be…?

Ariel held her head and shook it back and forth. " Oh well. Its gone now. So where do you plan on taking my daughter tonight?"

Tidus grinned. " To a blitz players house ma'am."

"And you'll have her back no later then one. And no roaming hands. Or else." Ariel said very sweetly. Tidus cringed. He thought only fathers were supposed to threaten their daughters dates.

"I'm coming down!!" An excited Yuna yelled from the top of the stairs. Tidus and Ariel raced over to either side of the staircase.

The first thing he saw were strappy sandals with cute painted toes sticking out, and a single silver toe ring adorning her left foot. As she descended more came into view revealing a silver anklet leading to her long, tanned legs that led up to a apple red dress. It was short, about mid thigh, with small slits on each side. The bustline was heart-shaped, with a modest amount of cleavage poking through. The sleeves were spaghetti strapped and tied in bows at the top of her shoulders. The dress fit her small waist tightly and fared out a little at the bottom. She had a prefect hourglass figure.

By this time his mouth was dropped open. It went dry as she stood in front of him and he saw her face. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and had on sky blue eyeshadow and black liner. Her hair was cut in layers to frame her oval face, the longest part barely reaching her shoulder. It had been flipped up and straighten flat. and looked edgy and movie starish Her cheeks were glowing and her lips were covered in a soft pink lipstick. She smiled at Tidus's open mouth reaction. She also looked down and blushed as she noticed that...little Tidus was pleased as well. She and Rikku had worked hard on the dress. Rikku had left a few hours ago to go to Wakka's.

" Ooh...you're so beautiful honey." Ariel gushed. She was actually crying. Moms were so lame sometime.

Tidus finally managed to close his mouth, but still continued to stare at her. They made eye contact and held it. She had never seen him look at her that way before. Her mom shot one last warning look at Tidus and quietly went up the stairs.

"Wow...you look incredible...." A bemused expression took over his face. Yuna blushed.

"Tidus..."

" I mean it Yuna. You're beautiful." He was glad she couldn't read minds, because if she knew what he was thinking of doing to her right now she'd scream and run the other way.

"Shall we?" He extended an arm to which she accepted, giggling.

They walked outside to his Porsche and he quickly opened the door for her. She got in, but he continued to stare at her, holding the car door still.

"Um Tidus....."

'She looks even better in the moonlight.'

"Tidus, what's wrong? You're embarrassing me."

' I wish I could just ditch the party and get her alone and-'

"TIDUS!!" Yuna's yell broke Tidus dirty thoughts temporary and he grinned and apologized. He climbed into the car and started driving. Luca was especially bright tonight. If was as if the stars were shining their brightest just for the young couple. The night air was a perfect temperature, not too cold or warm. There were teens loitering on every street corner. They rode in silence for a bit as Tidus tried to get his head together and Yuna tried to adjust to her new look. When Rikku had finished with her she had stared at her dumbfounded, just as Tidus and Mom had. Rikku said that she was the duckling that turned into the beautiful swan.

"I really like your breasts. Did Rikku help you with it?" Tidus asked, eyes on the road.

"What?" Yuna stared at him for a moment, Then laughed, waiting for him to notice his slip.

Tidus reddened suddenly. " All shit, I mean... shoot... der um, I meant..." What the hell was wrong with him? She could rattle him so easily.

"Yes, she made it for me. My dress." Yuna said teasingly, taking pity on him.

"So tell me about this part we're going to Tidus.."

" Huh? Oh, its just Bordello's house. His parents go out of town a lot so he'll have these huge parties, his house is pretty big, and has a really big pool. It won't just be The In there this time, a lot of other kids crash the party a lot. But you know we don't have to stay there the whole time, I mean we could always go somewhere afterwards. In fact, we could just blow it off completely-"

" No way. " Yuna cut in. "Rikku would kill me if I didn't show. She's probably there now waiting for us. And besides I wanna see the look on everyone's face when I show up with the best catch in town on my arm." She smiled at Tidus.

Tidus stole a glance at Yuna, her eyes teasing. He liked this confident side of her.

" I think you have it the other way around. I do believe I have the best catch in town, and I intend to keep her..." he said in a low voice. Yuna blushed and turned her head away. She wondered what he meant by keeping her.

Tidus turned down a quiet street turning down his radio.

"...your mother was starting to say something to me about seeing someone...looking fo me or something.." He stole a glance at her, looking serious.

"Oh. Well sometimes, if a spirit wants to contact someone, and for whatever reason they can't, they go to a medium, and try to get the medium to talk to the person for them." Yuna tried to explain it simply to Tidus. "Maybe someone from your past was trying to reach you Tidus, and used Mom."

" But she said she lost it or something. Can you find out somehow? I don't know how this stuff works."

" Well, my gift isn't as strong as my mothers..." Yuna said, hating to disappoint him.

"You think you're mom trying to reach you Tidus? She died right?"

" Yeah. Maybe its just wishful thinking. I just..never got closure. I wasn't with her when she died in the hospital, she died alone. " He stopped at a red light, and his face clouded in pain at the bad memories. Yuna squeezed his hand gently.

" I was like that when my Dad died, it was really painful. But I was able to see him for a little while after that. But somehow, it made it worst. Harder for me to accept death as final you know? But maybe Mom did get a message from her, but was cut off. If it was your mom, I'm sure she'll try again." She smiled at Tidus, who winked at her, suddenly happy and grinning again. He never teased her or acted skeptical when she talked about her gift with him. That was one of the many things she liked about him.

Tidus parked on the side of the street. Yuna looked over across a large lawn and saw a huge brown stone house with a large balcony and a pool below. There were high school, and maybe even some college kids running everywhere and acting silly. A group of guys were chugging beer out of a huge keg. Some guy jumped from the balcony into the pool. A girl ran off to the side of the house and barfed on the lawn. And she wanted to be friends with these people? She wouldn't fit in, dressed up or not. And maybe she didn't want to if this was how they acted.

"Hey, I know that look..." Tidus climbed from his side of the car and walked over and opened her door. " Their all mostly drunk, which explains the weird behavior, a little bit anyways. And don't clam up, I can see it in your eyes. They'll only bother you if you let them. Don't' lose confidence in yourself Yuna." She smiled and he helped her out of the car, slamming her door closed. He held her hand firmly in his as they walked up the lawn towards the house.

"Hey Tidus!" Rin, a local college pot-head, ran towards Tidus and Yuna.

" What's up man.. Who's the hot chick? Wow you're beautiful baby..." Rin drunkenly reached for Yuna. Yuna wasn't use to this type of advance from men and gasped and stepped back.

"Heh! Get away from her.." Tidus pushed the drunk student away from Yuna. He wasn't a jealous or possessive person, but it made him sick to see any man touch her or try to. If this was a sample of what was to become tonight, he was in trouble.

" Duuude relax. I didn't know she was you're lady man." Rin made a peace sign to Tidus before stumbling away.

"I'm sorry about that." Tidus said as they walked the rest of the way towards the house.

"It's okay. I guess I'll have to get used to it." Yuna said. Rikku had warned her she wouldn't blend into the walls anymore. She would have to adjust to being an object of attraction.

Tidus opened the front door, lending to a large living room where people were scattered all around, dancing, drinking and talking. There was loud music from some boy band playing. About 20 or 30 people crowded the room.

Tidus puffed up and proudly strutted across the room in pimp fashion with Yuna on his arm, saying hi and nodding towards a few people. He knew he was the luckiest man there. Not only was Yuna beautiful, but she was fresh, new. He knew, whether Yuna did or not, that by tomorrow she would be made. The students of Luca High would quickly forget the Yuna of old and embrace the new, beautiful hip chick like the newest fashion craze. But he would not forget the Yuna of old, the quiet, shy girl who would freeze him off and insult him. He cherished that part of her as much as the new emerging girl.

Yuna watched the reactions of people she'd known for years, people who had tormented her and made her school life hell. She watched their mouths drop. She watched guys ogle her and girls look at her in envy or jealously. She watched a group of girls, the cheerleaders, A.K.A. Dona's bitch squad, spot her and gasp loudly, then whisper amongst themselves. She felt an odd feeling of triumph within her. She wasn't a petty person, but hot damn, it sure fit good to be her right now! Now who's the freak? She wanted to shout to the whole room. Tidus led her over to a corner where Wakka and two other blitz players, Jumal and Zev were talking. Unfortunately, Dona and Seymour were there as well.

The group stopped talking and gawked at Yuna. She heard a few whistles and Dona's sharp intake of breath.

"WOW! Yuna you look fantastic!!" Wakka exclaimed, giving her a quick hug.

Yuna reddened a little. " Thanks Wakka. "Can I get a hug too?"Zev joked.

"Where's Rikku?" Yuna asked quickly.

"I think she went to the bathroom or something." Wakka said solemnly.

Seymour was staring hard, very hard at Yuna. He seemed to be very, very angry.

"She cleaned up pretty nice, huh Tidus? Things going good for you, huh?" Seymour said testily, winking at Tidus, who looked really uncomfortable.

'What's that all about?' Yuna wondered. She turned towards Dona, who was looking at her with such hatred that Yuna flinched and stepped back.

" So our championship game's next week. You gonna come support us Yuna? We're gonna end the season undefeated." Jumal boasted.

" We'll crush Kilika High, they got nothin." Wakka added.

" Sure I'd love to go to a blitz ball game." Yuna said, a little taken aback by the invite. She'd never actually been to a school game before.

" It's going to be pretty huge. A lot of people will be there, tickets will sell out fast, but I'll get you a ring-side seat." Tidus said to Yuna, winking at her. She could have sworn she heard Dona actually snarl.

" So you having a good time, Yuna?" Seymour asked happily. Tidus eyed him suspiciously.

" Yeah, I'm glad Tidus invited me." Yuna said wearily, wanting to get away from Dona. She tugged lightly on Tidus's arm.

" I'm not glad. I don't know why Tidus brought you here. No one else wants you here." Dona spat angrily. Tidus flashed Dona an angry look and Yuna inhaled sharply.

"I sure as hell want her here. She's real easy on the eyes. And she's got some kind of glow about her." Jumal said. There was a small murmur of agreement. Yuna blushed at the compliment.

" Don't be a bitch, Donnie. I like her here too." Seymour said, flashing a smile at Yuna, who looked at him in shock. Dona turned her murderous look on Seymour. She looked ready to explode at any minute.

Tidus shot him a look. 'What was he up to? Suddenly being nice to Yuna?' Tidus thought.

" We'll check you guys later okay?" Tidus quickly pulled Yuna away from a fuming Dona and a leering Seymour.

A upbeat pop song came on. " You wanna dance Yuna?" Tidus asked loudly over the music.

"Sure!" He pulled her out towards a open space in the center of the room where some people were dancing. They picked a spot and began to move to the music.

"That was scary over there." Yuna said to Tidus.

"Huh?"

" I said it was scary!!" She yelled.

" Oh yeah. Tell me about it. Dona looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel."

Yuna laughed at wrapped her arms around Tidus, beginning to enjoy herself finally.

One hour later........

Yuna sat on a couch with Rikku, a beer in her hand, which she had not drank. Whenever she would put it down, another was pressed into her hand, so she just decided to hold it to be left alone. Rikku was wearing a pink ribbed halter top dress.

" I'm glad I finally dragged you away from Tidus. I had to pry you away. It was so cute. He's so into you." Rikku gushed.

" I'm so happy right now Rikku!! We just like danced for like six songs straight, and Dona and the other cheerleaders just stared the whole time. Dona, jealous of me, can you believe that? Even when we stopped dancing and went to eat something she kept staring. It's so pathetic." Yuna searched the crowded living room for any sign of Dona. Sure enough, she was by the kitchen door, staring...but this time at Tidus, who was talking with a large group of guys outside on the patio.

" Well, at least it's a temporary release." Yuna said, staring at her drink.

"So you really like the new Yuna so far?" Rikku asked. Eating from a large bowl of corn nuts on the coffee table in front of them.

" I'm still kinda overwhelmed by it all, Rikku. But I want to thank you again for making this stuff for me. I never thought this was where I'd be you know? It's weird."

"Remember what we talked about a long time ago? About getting your first kiss from Tidus? Well, from the way he's been looking at you tonight Yunie, you'll probably get much more than that!" Rikku laughed at Yuna as she turned bright red and tried to hit her with a pillow on the coach.

" Remember those tips I gave you on making out and stuff." Rikku said .

She squealed as Wakka came behind the coach and scooped her in his arms.

" You mind if I borrow Rikku for a while Yuna?" Wakka said as Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his face.

"Sure, I'll see you guys later." Yuna said, and Wakka carried a giggling Rikku off somewhere. A small feeling of envy hit Yuna. She was happy for them, and wished she could be as happy as that too. Tidus's smiling face popped in her mind. She got up, deciding to look for him.

An angry rock song was playing loudly, and Yuna got a strange sense of foreboding. She began weaving her way through teenagers, remembering she'd last seen him outside on the patio. An older guy, maybe in his early 20's, pulled her a little to the side. His breath smelled like cheese and Fritos. Yuna gagged.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT!" He said, licking his greasy lips at Yuna. She pushed him away and quickly opened the patio doors, feeling self conscience again as guys leered and stared at her. She heard whistles and cat calls as she pushed through the crowd. In her mind, it was the same as when they would tease her before she had her make over. She felt the same. Low and uncomfortable. She didn't have Tidus with her to scare them away. She didn't have Rikku to laugh in their faces. These people weren't her friends. She just wanted to find Tidus and get away from here. She walked out unto the patio. She didn't see anyone she knew at all. She swatted away a large hand belonging to a drunk college student and moved quickly.

She walked over to the pool, but Tidus was no where in sight. The music seemed to get louder and the crowd rowdier. She looked over at the other side of the pool. Three guys were barfing into it.Yes, she wanted to leave. Right now. She turned around again. Dona, and her entire bitch squad were surrounding her.

" So freak, decided to play dress up and hang out with the popular people?" She said nastily.

" I'm here with Tidus." Yuna said quietly. What she didn't see was Rikku and Tidus watching the scene from the other side of the patio and trying to fight their way through the gawking crowd to get to her.

"So you're his latest slut. You wont last long. Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here, like you're someone that matters. You're nothing. You don't belong here. Your just a poor, pathetic charity case. You're just a piece of white trash."

There was a large group of people watching the whole scene. Dona had a dark drink in her hand. She promptly dumped it down Yuna's dress. The dress that she and Rikku and worked so hard on.

"Oops, I'm soooo sorry freak." Dona said cruelly, laughing. The rest of the bitch squad joined it.

Yuna gasped and tried to hold back tears.

" What's the matter, you gonna cry?" Dona said condescendingly, laughing harder.

On a angry sob, Yuna pushed Dona towards the pool. There were two cheerleaders directly behind Dona, and they all fell into the pool together.

Yuna ran blindly through the crowd, pushing people through, running towards the backyard of the house where no one else was. She would realize later that she had earned a lot of respect from most of the people at that party that night. No one ever did anything like that to Dona.

Tidus finally made his way through the crowd. He had watched the whole scene and had not been able to get over in time. He should have never left her alone. This was all his fault.

"Which way did she go?" He asked no one in particular. A few fingers pointed north and he headed off in that direction. A wet and very pissed Dona climbed out of the barf infested pool. A very pissed and overprotective Rikku promptly ran over and punched Dona hard in the eye, knocking her back into the pool. Gatta, the school photographer, ran over, snapping pictures.

" You stupid bitch! Stay away from Yunie!!!" Rikku grabbed for Dona, but Wakka dragged her away kicking and cursing in al bhed.

Seymour watched the whole scene from a distance. Suddenly Dona didn't seem so hot to him anymore. Maybe he should set his sights on someone else. Someone like Miss Yuna Whatever-her-last-name-was.

Tidus, with a towel in his hand, walked for about 2 minutes till he came towards a small area with white wicker furniture. A large gazebo was in the center, with green ivy and red flowers all over it. The full moon looked very large and bright out here, in this spot. It seemed to shine extra brightly, and Tidus could see pretty good. It was completely silent. He heard a loud sob and looked around. Yuna sat on a large white wicker swing. She looked up at him. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy, and her makeup had run. The whole front of her dress was soaked, and she was shivering. She looked so vulnerable. He wished he could hold her and protect her from all the evil Dona's of the world. He hated seeing her in pain, it ate at his insides. His heart felt heavy and he felt like promising her anything to see her smile again.

There were still tears falling down her face. He walked over and sat next to her, giving her the towel. She wiped her face, and began to blot her dress.

They sat in silence for a little bit, watching the bright stars and the moon look down at them. Everyone else seemed a million miles away. The only sound was their breathing. A strange mystical feeling of peace washed over him. Like he was floating in a clear sky, free of worries and thoughts. He knew it was because she was near.

"She is jealous of you Yuna. All of them. They don't matter." Tidus said, facing forward.

" .....She was right. I don't belong there. Even I myself was thinking I didn't want to be there. I was wishing I could be back in my room or at the coffee house or.." her voice faltered and she stopped talking for a minute.

"All those people…only spoke to me because I was with you...because I looked the way I looked. I just don't know what I'm supposed to be Tidus. I try to figure it out for myself, and then when I think I know, someone else, like Dona, tells me something different. It shouldn't bother me, but it does...I know I'm not making any sense..." She lowered her head down.

"No. You're making so much sense it scares me." He told her passionately. She looked up at him, surprised. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

" I have people all the time telling me what I should be. But what makes you a stronger person than me Yuna, is that you only listen to yourself, don't change that now. I get myself sucked into all kinds of stuff that I don't want, all because its what others expect of me. I admire you for that Yuna, you wanted to show yourself to the world, even though you get treated badly by it. You faced the people who tormented you for years. If I was as brave as you, I wouldn't have the problems I have now."

She looked at Tidus for moment, seeing him differently. She didn't know someone like him would have the same types of problems as her.

" Like what?"

"Well…My old man's is always setting impossible standards for me and pushing me. I always feel like I have to prove myself worthy of being his son, even to other people. Every since my mom's death, Jecht's tried to turn me into him, or something. I don't understand him."

"So he wants you to be in the pros like him?"

" Oh yeah. I do plan on going pro blitz, but I wanna go to college too, get a degree. I'm about the only guy on the team who actually wants to play college ball before pro."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to go to college Tidus, I mean its actually quiet silly that your Dad looks down at it. I sent out of a couple of applications myself. But I really wanna be a singer.."

" Is that so?"

Yuna blushed and smiled a bit. " ….You see me and Rikku have it all planned out. I'll be a famous singer, and she'll me my manager slash clothing designer slash agent. On top of that she plans on being a actress. The girl is really something else. But yeah, I have all these songs I've written, with music and everything, I have my stage name, and…."

Tidus listened to Yuna speak, bemused. The moonlight shined gently, illumining her face in a soft white light. Her hair haled around her smiling face, giving her a angelic appearance, like she was not of this world. Her eyes lite up extra bright as she talked about her greatest passion.

She caught him staring intently at her and blushed.

" I'm sorry. Listen to me just ramble on and on about myself. You must think I'm-"

" A beautiful, passionate, wonderful person." Tidus said softly. He smiled at her lazily.

Suddenly the weird, mystical feeling he got whenever he was around her increased. He sighed and leaned against the swing, kicking with his feet to put it in motion. He yawned and casually place his arm around Yuna, who snuggled closer to him. He never thought doing something as simple as sitting with a girl could make him feel so…content. At ease. Everything else was on a different planet.

" Look Tidus!" Yuna pointed towards the bright night sky. A white star shot across it.

" I've never seen anything like that before. It's really amazing. I wonder how something like that could actually exist you know? It's incredible."

" I know." Tidus said, not referring to the shooting star. With hooded eyes he leaned in closer to Yuna, who turned her head away from the sky back towards Tidus, and, to her surprise, met his waiting lips.

Her eyes widened, but she closed them and leaned in closer to him. She prayed she wouldn't mess the kiss up, she'd had no practice. He pulled her closer to him and gently pried her lips open with his own.

A wave of heat and dizziness swept over her. She felt aware of nothing else but Tidus at this moment. Of his scent, his arms around her, the feel of the muscles of his back as her hands moved up and down it. She'd had nothing to compare it to, but all kissing couldn't be like this, it couldn't feel so…. perfect. After a long moment, he pulled away a little.

She blushed hotly, breathing a little hard. The intensity in his eyes matched her own. Whenever she looked into them, she always got a surge of emotions. She wondered if it was the same for him. " I'm new at this stuff…I…Rikku gave me some tips on kissing and…"

Yuna felt her whole face and neck turn red. Why had she said that? She was such a dork.

He gave her a boyish grin. "It's okay, I'm willing to teach you. Just letting you catch your breath."

" Oh of course. Blitz players can hold their breaths a lot longer than most other people."

" I can do a lot of things much longer than other people."

Their lips met again. He didn't want to push it too far and scare her off, but he wasn't sure how much self control he had, especially with her hands roaming curiously all over his chest and her tongue exploring in his mouth. She must have gotten some "tips" from Rikku about a couple of other things as well. Hearing a little moan of wonder from her, he decided to push his luck. He moved over a little, pulling her along. She took the bait, and now sat astride his lap. The swing moved some, rocking them back and forth. He let her control the kiss, finding her untutored exploration of him endearing. Sensing her uncertainty in herself because of his lazy response to her, he took full control of the kiss once more and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He knew he was maybe going too fast for her, but he'd been wanting to kiss her like this for weeks now, and she didn't seem to have a problem with it. Deciding to test his luck again, he moved his hands from around her hips up higher-

" AHEM!!"

Tidus reluctantly turned his head from Yuna to look up at their intruder. Barthello stared at them with an annoyed look on his face.

" I'm sick of finding couples hiding all over my place and making out. You're the forth one I've found. The party ended an half hour ago, GET OUT!!"

Barthello watched the giggling couple run away like bandits hand in hand. He returned to his house grumbling, as his parents were returning early and no one had stayed to help clean up.

Tidus pulled up in his car next to the little shop, around 12:54 am. He turned towards Yuna, turning the music down on his radio. They had rode the way home in silence, but not an awkward one. He had steered with his left hand and held Yuna's with his right the whole time. He wasn't a sappy holding hands sort of guy, but he liked holding hers. Touching her, even in the slightest way, made him feel…complete.

"Yuna…I wanted to ask you something…."

She looked up at him, a soft glow on her face. " Yes…"

" I really like you Yuna. You're so kind, and brave. You have this mysterious side to you, its what drew me to you in the first place. I wanted to get inside the Pandora's box of Yuna Lescing. And now that I have, I don't wanna leave."

Yuna looked at him eagerly. He shook his head. " No, not in this cramped car."

"Huh?" She questioned, confused. He opened his door and got out, then walked over to the passenger side and helped her out. They walked over to the doors of the shop. She looked up and could see the lights of her mom's room on. Hopefully she wasn't watching them.

She looked up into Tidus's face. His usual cocky grin was gone, and he looked at her intently. Remembering their kiss earlier, she blushed slightly.

"I… I've been with a lot of girls before you Yuna, I won't lie about that. I haven't known you very long, and maybe I'm jumping too fast and hard, But when I'm with you…there's no comparison. You're on a whole other level... I want you to be my girl. Not just casual dating here and there and see other people kinda girlfriend, but really my girlfriend. We don't have to go to any more of those stupid parties anymore if you don't want to…"

Yuna blinked rapidly to keep from crying stupidly. The most popular guy in school had just asked her not only to go out, but to go out exclusively. Just a few months ago she'd been alone and lonely. And now she had a best friend, a new look and a…a boyfriend. She liked the sound of that. She had a guy!

" Yes!! Of course I'll be your girl.." Yuna wrapped her arms around Tidus, jumping up and trying to kiss him, missing his mouth and catching his chin. He laughed and swung her around a few times, silencing her playful protests with a long kiss.

Another star shot across the sky, but neither noticed, lost in each other's embrace.

End chapter 5

Next chapter preview- Yuna's new look and guy turns her rep in school around completely. How will she deal with her growing popularity? And how will Tidus deal with the growing problem of Seymour, who has suddenly taken an interest in all things Yuna?

Please review!!!


	6. Luca Highs favorite new couple

An: As far as this chapter, it focuses on Yuna and Tidus's budding relationship, Yuna dealing with her new popularity and Tidus's blitz stuff . . . No major turning points or huge plot development. The "bad guys" ( Seymour and Dona) show up a little, but they kinda take a back seat in this chapter.

I don't borrow anything from the movie here. The climax of the plot won't come till chapter 7 .

Chapter Six- Luca High's favorite new couple

Part One

Monday, December 1st, first day back to school since Barthello's party. The first period bell will ring in five minutes, and Yuna is in her favorite hiding spot, the 3rd floor bathroom.

Yuna walked out of the graffiti littered bathroom stall and went up to the sink to wash her hands. She was about to splash water on her face when she remembered the makeup Rikku had carefully applied on her earlier. She stared at her reflection. She wasn't really a makeup type of girl, but didn't want to hurt Rikku's feelings, so she had let her plaster it on. Her hair was straight down today and she was wearing a blue halter top and faded flare jeans, with a large silver ring belt. She still hadn't adjusted yet to looking this way.

She would still touch her face, attempting to adjust her glasses, only then remembering that they weren't on her face anymore.

A toilet flushed and Lulu walked out of the stall.

" DÉju vu huh Lulu?" Yuna said, laughing, recalling how they always ran into each other here.

The gothic girl stared blankly at her, and then shock and recognition showed in her pale white face.

"Yuna Lescing? What the hell happened? Wow, you look like one of those pop stars…it's scary"

"Really? I look bad?" Yuna frowned. She been getting a lot of weird looks from other students, as soon as she had walked into school. More so than usual. But the scariest part was that she'd gotten a few compliments, from people who had tormented her for years. It was the reason she had ducked into the bathroom, her security spot.

" Nah, just commercial, but don't pay me any mind okay, you know I'm anti society."

Lulu pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

" I kinda just ran up here. As soon as I walked in the building, people stared and whispered as I walked by them. The same as always, but this time it was a lot more. I felt exposed and kinda ducked in here…" Yuna said shyly.

"Their gawking because of you look better than all of them. And probably cause of that." Lulu gestured toward a pile of newspapers sitting in the counter. Yuna cocked her head in confusion.

"What about it? It's just the school newspaper. I don't understand."

Lulu picked the paper up and flipped through it a little, and then handed it open paged to Yuna.

"This came out today."

Yuna stared blankly at the pages for a moment, than shock registered. She let out a squeal when she saw she was reading the gossip page. And she was the head liner. A huge black and white photo covered half the page. A photo of Yuna lying on top of Tidus on the floor during computer science class. She felt like steam was escaping from her ears. Lulu watched her in fascination. She'd never seen Yuna pissed off. She was impressed.

"That weasel Gatta! I forgot he took those pictures of the . . . incident a few weeks ago!" Yuna grinded her teeth.

" Looks like a very interesting "incident" to me . . . " Lulu said knowingly.

Yuna reddened. " No, really it was a mistake. He got his feet stuck under the chair and- oh forget it."

She read the caption under the picture out loud:

"Their forbidden love: The rich blitz ball player and the poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Can their star-crossed love survive? Story below . . . "

"WHAT!" Yuna threw the paper on the floor and began to storm around the small bathroom. A girl walked in, but ran out once she saw the angry expression on Yuna's face. The opening bell rang but Yuna didn't seem to hear it. Lulu laughed loudly.

" What do they mean? forbidden love? Star- crossed? This isn't some cheesy soap opera or movie. It's just high-school. And what do they mean I'm from the "wrong side of the tracks?" what tracks? And what's wrong with being poor? EXCUUUSE me! AHHH! I can't believe this…no wonder I've been getting all those weirder than normal looks so far today." She tore the paper in half and jumped on it.

Lulu stopped laughing as the morning announcements started and Principal Mika's voice came over the loud speaker.

" So you're dating blitz ball boy?" Lulu asked loudly.

" He's . . . not a blitz boy . He's . . . well he is but . . . he's." Yuna blushed stupidly and stared at her feet. She couldn't wait to see him again. She could see him in English Lit. They' d been too busy to see each other again after Friday night, he had double practices and she had been really busy at the shop all weekend.

" I had saw him and that dumb redhead jock at the coffee house a while back. So he was there for you huh?" Lulu asked.

" Yeah I guess. It's still so new. We just kinda became official last week. I should have known there would be a lot of gossip, He's basically the most popular guy in school, dating the reject."

" Don't be so hard on yourself, Yuna. You're a lot better than most of the people in this school. Don't let other people influence your relationship with Tidus." Lulu offered some of her cigarette to Yuna, but she declined.

" I hope that's the only gossip going around. It should die down." Yuna spoke loudly to be heard over the muffled loud speaker out in the hallway.

" That's not all of it, Yuna. Did you do something to Super Bitch at some party this weekend? Everyone's talking about that too." Lulu said loudly. Yuna stared at Lulu in surprise. Did everyone suddenly know everything about her life around here?

"…. Dona? I pushed her into the pool…nothing major...but Rikku said she did something else to her, but she wouldn't tell me what. She said I would see for myself eventually…" Yuna said, still thinking about the school newspaper article. Surely no one would be interested in reading that, right? Lulu blew out a mouthful of smoke and spoke again.

"Well, I think I have an idea. The Super Bitch walked into school today with a huge black eye. She tried to cover it by using tons of black eye shadow on both her eyes, but it wasn't happening. She even had the other cheerbitches wearing black eye shadow too. Said it was the latest craze. Whatever."

" REALLY? A black eye? What a shame…" Yuna fought back an evil smile as she headed out of the bathroom.

" It's not right to take pleasure in other's pain." Lulu said in a dry, sarcastic voice.

" Whoever said that never went to a public school," Yuna shot back, closing the door behind her.

Six period lunch, Cafeteria

Tidus pushed through a group of talking students in the crowded, noisy cafeteria. He hadn't seen Yuna all weekend, been swapped with extra blitz practices because of the championship game this Friday. And to top it off he'd slept in late, arriving to school third period, so he'd missed the chance of seeing her in English Lit. As soon as he walked into the building, the latest school paper had been shoved into his face and he'd been faced with a mob demanding to know about Yuna and his relationship. He had laughed at the article, was used to the attention and being in the gossip section. Anytime a blitz player dated outside of their supposed "status" a huge deal was made out of it. It was stupid and he worried how Yuna was taking it all in. He'd almost gotten into two fights already because guys kept coming up to him and making lewd remarks about Yuna's new appearance. He should have known they'd make a huge deal about her change in appearance, the students just ate up gossip and rumors. He wanted to see how she was doing. He was snapped out of his thoughts and pulled back by a long, bony hand.

" Hey! Who-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw who it was, with all her annoying cheerleader friends surrounding her. Why was she wearing all that black eyeshadow? She looked like a witch.

" Ohhhhhhhhhh Tidy- baby, I've been looking for you…have you dumped your charity case yet? She probably has a spell on you or something. Can you believe what she did to me at Barthello's? I'm such a delicate flower, I could have drowned. I didn't even do anything to provoke it. And your sister attacked me for no reason! When I'm always sooo nice to her… I'm giving you one last chance to grovel your way back into my good graces Tidy-baby…" She made her signature pouty face. Why had he ever found that attractive, he would never know. She was digging her press on nails really, really hard into his arm, was she trying to draw blood? People were beginning to stare. Great.

" Let go of me." He attempted to pry her off, but she only tightened her grip. Suddenly her false smile turned into an ugly scowl.

" I'll take her down, Tidy…I swear…no one humiliates me…and Rikku too. She's had it coming for awhile now…" she said softly. He stared at her, a bit taken aback. So she'd finally given up the innocent girl act around him.

" You only want me because you can't have me, and because you can't stand losing…but this is one time you won't win, Dona. It's over, read my lips. I don't even want to be friends with you anymore."

Nearby eavesdropping students were whispering excitedly at the exchange between the two super Luca High icons. A lot of students didn't like Dona, but were afraid to admit it. And here was the blitz captain openly telling her off. All for that Yuna girl.

"She must be really cool, if she could get Tidus Akard to blow off Dona completely." A girl sitting at a nearby table said to her friends as they watched the scene.

" Just look at how Dona looks today, like she's trying out for the role of queen of the zombies or something. And have you seen that Yuna girl lately? She's freaking hot, way more than Dona, she's old news. The exotic look is out." The boy sitting next to her said.

Dona leaned in closer to Tidus.

" Whatever…get off me, you… banshee!!" Tidus said loudly, earning a round of loud laughter from all prying students nearby. All the chuckles died down as Dona gave them all a death glare, mentally trying to remember each students face, to add to her shit list. Ms. Yuna Freak girl was at the top.

She stormed out of the lunch room in a huff, her cheerleader troop following close by. No one ruined her image! It was all that stupid poor girls fault. She would pay.

" Like, what are you gonna do, Dona?" A redheaded cheerleader asked as she followed behind her mentor and leader.

" I'm gonna get her, but it won't be right away, no, it'll be when she least expects it….but first, I've got to get my popularity rating back up…" Dona said angrily, her right eye throbbing in pain still. Little Rikku would pay as well.

Half the students in the lunch room were still wandering around, so it was hard for Tidus to look for Yuna. He waved to Wakka, who was sitting at the usual table with the other players. He would talk to him later. He was kind of sick of anything to do with blitz right now, and knew that's all that would be discussed at the table. Friday was the super important International Championship Game, and this year it was right in Luca. They were competing for the title of best highschool blitz team in all of Spira. And he was captain. The game could make or break his future. Talk about pressure.

He headed towards to the small table where Yuna and Rikku sat. He finally saw Yuna's face, she was in deep conversation with someone else, he couldn't see who yet, too many people in the way still. It was probably just Rikku anyway. He pushed through more students, and someone tapped on his shoulder.

" Hey Tidus, you really found the diamond in the rough with that Yuna girl huh? She's beautiful." The tall skinny guy said.

" Huh? On yeah…" Tidus responded, moving away from the guy. He was sick of people congratulating him on dating Yuna, like he'd just won a tough game or something. She wasn't a trophy, she was a person.

The mob of students finally cleared a bit to sit down at tables, and he made his way to Yuna's table finally. It was her all right, as beautiful as ever. And in deep conversation with…Seymour? His blue spiky head was leaning in close to Yuna, who kept inching away slowly.

" Shit." He muttered. First Dona, now this. What was this, the antagonist happy hour?

He strolled over quickly, and was spotted first by Seymour, who winked at him and smiled mockingly. Yuna spotted him and beamed. She stood up from her table, walked around it and hugged him.

Neither noticed half the cafeteria stare in silence as they watched the couple embrace.

" You see its true, just like in the newspaper..." a girl sitting at the table next to them whispered to her friend.

" They look so cute together…it's so romantic." her friend whispered back.

Yuna pulled away first and blushed. "I'm sorry…that wasn't really appropriate here of all places, but I just haven't seen you all weekend, been so busy at the shop."

" It's okay, I missed you too." he said softly, ignoring the whistles and whispers he overheard.

He stared down at Seymour, who sat contently munching on a mystery meat sandwich. " Can you leave us alone man?"

Seymour looked up at him and sneered.

" Practically the whole lunchroom is watching you guys, so you're not alone anyway…besides…me and Yuna here were having a deep discussion here…"

" Yes, we actually were, Tidus, err, surprisingly." Yuna said, looking down at Seymour.

" There are plans by the Al Bhedian government to harvest the old machina buried in Mt. Gagazet, but that would be disastrous for the ecosystem there. What do you think Tidus? Seymour actually has strong feelings towards the issue, I was surprised.." She looked expectantly towards Tidus for his input.

"Der…" he looked down at Yuna's face stupefied.

'Mount Gaga-whazit? What's Seymour trying to pull anyway, he doesn't care about environmental causes.' Tidus thought angrily.

" Yes, I am so very deeply concerned with the environment, Akard." Seymour snarled as if reading Tidus's mind.

Tidus glared at him, then pulled Yuna out of the lunchroom into the hall, ignoring the excited voices of the ogling students as they watched them exit the cafeteria. He stopped in a little area under a staircase.

" Well, I wasn't done with my lunch, but at least we are alone now." Yuna said, leaning against a wall.

Tidus walked in front of her, placing his hands against the wall, on either side of her.

" What was Seymour doing there?" Tidus said, trying hard not to sound like a overbearing jealous boyfriend.

" It was weird, he was just sitting there when I first got there. Rikku had to talk to her guidance counselor this period so she wasn't around. I was gonna ask him to leave, he kinda creeps me out, but then he just started talking about world issues and stuff. He wasn't leering at me or anything like he usually does, so I just sat down and started talking to him. He's really smart, but he still makes me uncomfortable for some reason. . . I was glad you came." She smiled up at him.

" It's been a weird day"-

" Today's been the weirdest"-

They spoke at the same time and laughed at each other.

"Well, all day I've been getting people walking up to me and telling me how wonderful I look and how great it is that you and I are dating. Everyone's being nice to me and suddenly trying to be my friend." Yuna said, eyes downcast.

" Yeah- you see that article in the paper bout us? I've had it shoved in my face all day. I shoulda warned you, Yu. How they get. . ."

" It's okay. I should have known it would be made a huge deal. Since a lot of people saw us at the party together, and that picture. . . I mean you're the most popular guy in school, dating the outcast. Of course it will be a big deal."

Her voice cracked a bit.

" What really gets me, is that they now suddenly like me, when before I was the school leper. They barely knew anything about me, cept that I dressed weird and was a medium. But now that I look different, and I'm dating you, I'm accepted. It's so shallow…"

"I know. High school politics are pretty messed up." he said softly.

" But it will die down, Yuna, and if they're so determined to know you, they'll easily see why I like you so much. And then you'll be Yuna, just Yuna, not a blitz player's really attractive girlfriend. But who really cares about all of that. How was your weekend?"

She made a face. "Torture. We got a tour bus of psychic wannabees, you know the type from those 1-800 number commercials, and they were all over the store hounding me and mom. My aunts were out of town so it was just us. It was horrible."

She stopped talking as a few students walked by them.

" Sounds about as bad as my weekend was. Coach Auron usually rides us hard, but it's been crazy cause it's such a huge game Friday. Anyway, I got you and Rikku tickets to the big game Friday…your gonna have to go early, cause its gonna get crowded quickly. A lot of reporters and local tv stations will be there.

" My first blitz game. How exciting…" She wrapped her arms around Tidus's neck, smiling at him coyly.

" Sooo. . . between gossip hounds and blitz, we're not really gonna get to see each other for a little while huh?"

" Yeah, I guess not... but it'll only be this week. Once another juicer piece of gossip pops up they'll forget about us. . . and the season will be over, and we can spend more time together. Go somewhere nice."

He looked up to see a nerdy kid down the hall watching them. He made eye contact with Tidus and quickly ran in the opposite direction. Sometimes he wished he was just some nerdy kid no one paid attention too. That way he wouldn't have to worry about peeping toms spying all the time.

" By the way I really enjoyed Friday night. Especially that… one part…" Yuna said blushing, cutting into his thoughts.

Tidus leaned in closer to her. " Really? And what "part" would that be?"

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips and he laughed softly. She was so cute.

He leaned in closer for a kiss, his eyes closing. They snapped open again as the bell rang loudly.

" Great." He grumbled, reluctantly moving away from Yuna, before anyone saw them and more rumors started.

"I guess I'll see you later then..." He said, annoyed. Sure he'd see her in computer science, but they would have the whole class watching their every move. Sometimes popularity was a curse.

"Okay..bye Tidus.." She smiled weakly.

He walked away from her, getting that empty feeling he got whenever he separated from her. He wondered if it was the same for her.

Part Two

Friday, 5:05pm, Rikku's bedroom, the night of the big game.

" We look so hot Yuna, its so great!!" Rikku jumped up and down in front of the large wall mirror in her bedroom. Yuna stood next to her, feeling silly. They were wearing similar outfits of black and silver, the team colors. Both wore black flare jeans with silver threading. Yuna's sneakers were white and silver and Rikku's were black and silver. They were both wearing the team jerseys of their respective boyfriends. Rikku looked like a little kid in Wakka's huge jersey. She turned this way and that way in the mirror.

" I've only ever worn tight shirts before, even to bed. This is a weird one…maybe I can shrink it in the dryer."

" Yeah that would take like forever, considering its polyester…I don't know Rikku." Yuna whined. She turned around in the mirror, looking at the huge 21 number in the center of the jersey, with the word AKARD in huge letters above it.

" I feel like property or something wearing this…"

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Yuna.

" You think too much. The guys were more than cool with us wearing their extra jerseys. See this as marking our territory on our guys… We're saying: Yeah these are our men's shirts, cause they are ours."

Rikku puffed her chest out and grunted for good measure.

Yuna blushed at the thought of Tidus being hers. Shethen laughed as she imagined him wearing something of hers. An image of him dancing around in her yellow chocobo nightgown entered her head and she began a long fit of giggles, much to her best friend's chagrin.

"Yunie, what's so funny? Don't roll on the floor, get up, you'll mess up your hair!" Yuna stuck her tongue out at Rikku and stood up, patting her head.

" It looks silly…"

Rikku had used small pom poms and placed them both inside the pigtails they both wore as hairstyles. Yuna had black and silver streamers flapping around near her eyes, and the pom poms weighed a lot. And the tattoo of the unicorn head, the school mascot, on her left cheek itched like hell. But as bad as she looked Rikku looked goofier. Her entire face and neck was painted silver. And the word LUCA HIGH were written across her knuckles.

"This is your first and last blitz game, Yunie, come on, you gotta do it right! !! And besides, when I show up like this, it's bound to increase my chances at winning most spirited at the end of the year!!"

" If anyone should get the most spirited award, it should be me, if you get my drift…" Yuna joked, laughing. She sighed when Rikku stared at her blankly.

" I don't get it."

Giggling, the girls headed down the spiraling carpeted staircase, only to near the bottom and have Jecht Akard step in their path. Yuna swallowed thickly. He looked pretty menacing, even though he was wearing an old Luca High blitz jersey, probably from when he played in high school. He had always ignored her when she came over, was he going to try to speak to her now?

" You girls going to the game?" Jecht asked.

' No, we're going to an opera dressed like this.' Rikku thought.

" Yeah . . .cdab tyt. . .teb cred!!" Rikku said happily.

" Huh? What does that mean? Is that in your native language?" he demanded, his eyes squinting.

"Your Ma screams out all-bid stuff out like that when me and her are- never mind that." His eyes glazed over briefly, but he quickly composed himself.

" Yeah, its al-bhed actually, not all- bid. And what I said, it just means step dad…" Rikku lied. Wow, she only wished he really understood what she had really just called him, it certainly wasn't step dad.

" Well, me and the misses are going too, to watch my son win the championship. Yup, they'll set aside a few choice seats for me, seeing as how I'm an alumni, royalty actually, I'm the guy who put Luca on the map..."

He stuck his chest out and got more impassioned in his speech honoring himself. Yuna bit back a moan of pain. They needed to get to the game, why didn't he shut up? Oh well, at least he wasn't yelling at her for dating his son. She looked at Rikku, who was rolling her eyes so much Yuna was surprised they didn't fall out.

"…Yup I'm actually the one who made blitz ball huge around here. Hell, I'd go as far as to say I damn near invented the game-"

" Really teb cred? It was invented like three thousand years ago, so I guess you're a lot older than I thought…" Rikku muttered.

" Well, we can all down drive together, anyway I wanna get to know this girl my son's dating better…

He turned his scrutiny to Yuna.

"At first I didn't care for you, you being poor and doing all that hocus pocus stuff, girl, but I'm a fair man."

He grabbed both shrieking Rikku and Yuna off the stairs and put his arm around both of them, walking towards the front door.

" Yeah, I think you're good for the boy. Your looks are passing enough, I suppose. But after the school year, just break it off. The boy won't have time to date. He'll have to focus on his blitz career full time."

' Does he not realize the world is not made entirely of blitz ball? It's all he talks about. . . I'm surprised Tidus isn't a complete nut case after living with this guy. . .he's gonna make us late.' Yuna thought.

" Teb cred, can you show us your first trophy you like ever won ever? You're like so great and all. " Rikku said in a gushy sing-song voice.

" Huh? Oh yes, of course, I could show you all my trophies, but we don't have a month do we? HAHAHAHAHA."

He patted each girl hard on the back, nearly knocking them over.

"Anyway I keep it in one of several , LARGE display cases, but I can take it out, seeing as it's a special event. My last- err, Tidus's last game for high school. But you cant touch it, and don't breath on it. You'll have to stand three feet away at all times. . .

He ran like a excited child into another room.

Both girls exchanged looks and made a beeline for the door, straight to Rikku's car. They didn't speak or breath easily again til the car was moving and the Akard house was out of sight. They then exchanged looks and burst into loud laughter.

" Wow, he's…he's something else." Yuna said after they stopped laughing.

" Yeah…he was in a really good mood today too. And he's kinda drunk, so don't let him fool you. He's usually mean." Rikku said, eyes on the road.

" What did teb cred mean? Those words you kept calling him? It wasn't step dad, was it?" Yuna asked staring at Rikku, who blushed.

" Not quite. teb cred means dip shit. I call him names in al bhed all the time. And he never catches on. It's great."

Yuna drifted off into her own thoughts. It had been a fast week, and she'd had a hard time being alone with Tidus. She had hoped the gossip would die down, and it did, a little bit. People were still approaching and being nice to her, trying to get to know her. It seemed like they were actually interested in her, and not just trying to get information about Tidus out of her. They would ask her questions about her hair and clothes. Or about the shop. Some students even started coming by the shop, which was weird. Whatever the real reasons were, it was better to have people wave to her when she walked through the school halls instead of laughing or calling her a crude name. But what happened if, Yevon forbid, her and Tidus broke up? Or if she reverted back to her old wardrobe habit? Wouldn't she just be treated harshly again? Wasn't that the only reasons people were treating her nice now?

" It was like that for me too, when I first started dating Wakka."

Rikku said suddenly, as if sensing her friends thoughts. She did a wide left turn down a crowded street. Yuna could tell they were getting closer to the stadium, students were scattered around the street decked out in school colors and team banners.

" Here I was, the new girl, the new foreign girl, dating one of the most popular jocks at school. And I was the new step-sis of another popular guy. At first I got negative reactions, then suddenly I had all this people clamoring to get to know me, all about me. All wanting to know my business and get on my good side. I was thinking at first, yeah these people are so fake, and they are, but I also realized something. I'd become one of the popular people. By being accepted into the ranks of The IN, I'd been instantly accepted by the vast majority of the rest of the school. So now matter what happens to you and Ti, you'll always be in the popular rank. But dont let that distract you from Tidus. "

" You think so?" Yuna asked quietly. She had never thought of it that way. She, former freak girl? Was now accepted?

"And the fact that your not rich only increases your popularity, I think. And you're different from all the other popular girls, you're more like everybody else you know? So don't stress about it, just enjoy it.

Rikku turned into a quickly filling up parking lot.

" My time with Tidus has been basically non existent this week. He's been so busy. And whenever I did see him, there was always other classmates staring at us and smiling. It was so annoying." Yuna whined, grabbing her huge foam #1 finger out of the car seat and slamming the door.

" Yeah, same here. Lets steal our guys after our victory, and celebrate. Now help me get all my cheering items out of the car…" Rikku said. She grabbed her stuffed unicorn, bull horn, GO Unicorns flags, streamers, some huge buttons, extra bom boms and a foam blitz ball out of the backseat.

" Alright, I'm ready to cheer our team on!!" Rikku yelled, juggling all the items in her arms.

" You sure you got enough stuff there Ri?" Yuna said, bemused.

" Think I should have gotten more?"

second half, one minute on the clock, Luca High down by one...

Tidus dodged a tackle and passed the ball hard to the left forward, Jumal, who swam off with it quickly. Jumal's attempt to pass was intercepted by Kilika. He almost breathed in water, losing focus for a second. His eyes kept wandering through the large arena, trying to spot Yuna, which was impossible. But somehow, he felt her there, cheering him on. He was hoping after the game he and her could have some alone time together, but it was probably wishful thinking on his part. But he needed to focus on winning this. They needed to score big, and fast. He watched as Kilika's star player hurled the ball towards the goal, but Barthello caught it with ease. He heard the ref blow the whistle. Face off time. Looked like it was all up to him now. He faced the huge middle forward from Kilika, who eyed him menacingly as the blitz ball, the prize, dangled in front of them both. The whistle blew again and he jumped. . .and caught the ball!!

Adrenaline raced through his whole body. He headed straight for the goal, stopping when about three guys surrounded him. There was only 12 seconds left on the clock, no time to pass the ball. He had to shoot. A million things flashed through Tidus's mind. The defining roar of the crowd. The burning in his lungs. His father's gloating face. His mother, smiling down at him, from where ever she was. His friends, his teammates, all counting on him. But most of all was Yuna. Her gentle, smiling face made everything else fade away. This was her first game after all. He had to win. For her.

He did a somersault in the water and quickly turned in a half circle, confusing his opponents. He spun around quickly to gain speed, and then, with all of his strength, shot the ball forward. It wasn't intercepted in time , and was headed straight towards the goal, and Kilika's goalie. There was 5 seconds left on the clock.

The whole arena stood on their feet as they waited. Tidus stood frozen in time, knowing this small moment would change his life forever. His mind went numb. The ball hurtled towards Kilika's goalie and he dove towards it, ready to grab it. Tidus felt as if his heartbeat could be heard by the whole stadium, felt as if it would beat right out of his chest. The goalie grabbed for the ball. . .

And missed it.

Tidus could barely let the fact that he won sink in before he was grabbed and embraced fiercely by his ecstatic teammates. He heard the loud cheer of the crowd, on the Luca side anyway, and signaled that he needed to get out of the tank before he took in water. Which was difficult, when he had several guys grabbing at him.

Yuna and Rikku ran downstairs to the concession area, where Rikku said the players would come to once they left their lockers. It was mayhem. The girls had to fight through the mob of reporters, fans, students and parents as they wandered through the huge crowded area to get closer to the locker rooms. They had to hold hands to avoid being separated, and all the stuff Rikku had brought had gotten lost or trampled on as they had moved through the tight crowd. But despite the mayhem, Yuna had never been so excited in her life! How could she have missed out on so much fun? She had actually felt the school spirit everyone was always talking about tonight. And watching Tidus play. . .she had never realized he was so good. She blushed hotly. He looked so. . .hot. . .dominating the game like that. His name was on everyone's lips. They were pro and college scouts circling around, screaming girls, reporters. . .all who wanted a piece of him. . .and he was all HERS!! Hehehe.

"COME ON, I SEE SOME PLAYERS COMING OUT NOW HURRY!"

Rikku screamed in her ear, pulling her towards some doors. There were about three rows of chatting people in front of them, so they had to keep jumping up and down to see. The locker room doors opened and the team came up, wearing clean jerseys and shorts. Tidus stood in the center, with the other team members on either side of him. Coach Auron was beaming next to them. The camera's flashed like mad and microphones where pushed upward towards the squirming team.

" How do you feel about winning the high school national championship game?"

" Where do you all go from here?"

" Tidus, what was that new move you did at the end of the game?"

Yuna stopped jumping after a few minutes, she was getting nauseated. For some silly reason she felt like crying. He was so close to her yet she couldn't get near him. All those stupid reporters asking him all those questions.

She looked around, suddenly noticing she'd been separated from Rikku. Great. Now she'd temporally lost her best friend and her boyfriend.

She started to fight her way through the crowd towards the exit doors, until she heard Wakka's voice on a microphone. She turned around. They were standing on a large podium, the whole team, commenting about the game. She smiled. She couldn't talk to Tidus, but at least she could see him. She watched his eyes search the crowd, and her heart beat faster as their eyes connected and held. She mouthed the words "great game" up to him, wondering if he understood. He nodded and winked at her.

Wakka handed Tidus the mike and the reporters below bombarded him with questions. Tidus saw his father looking up at him in the crowd, beaming at him. He made eye contact with Yuna again. Those were the only familiar faces he had made out so far.

" What do you plan to do after this, Akard? Pro or College?" A woman holding a mike up to him asked.

Tidus looked pointedly at his father. " I'm gonna play college ball for a few years, get a degree."

The mob re-energized again and began talking excitedly amongst one another. Jecht Akard's face turned bright red with anger.

" Tell us, what was your number one inspiration for winning this game, and what was that terrific shot we saw, the one that won the championship?" A male reporter asked Tidus. Tidus watched Jecht puff up with pride again, expecting his name to be mentioned. He scanned the crowd again, locating Yuna.

" I'll show you my inspiration, Yuna, come up here. Everyone, let her through…"

He watched her face turn completely red as she gingerly moved through the crowd, people watching her movements and stepping aside. She neared the podium and he pulled her up, and wrapped his hand around her waist.

" This here is Yuna Lescing, my girlfriend, and she's my inspiration for winning tonight…"

He ignored the collective sighs and flashing cameras as he stared into her eyes. She was delighted, but nervous, he could sense it. He winked at her and spoke into the mike again.

" That move you saw, was a new move I've been perfecting for awhile now….I call it, the Yuna Eclipse…"

two hours later…Yevon's Coffee house…

" That took forever to lose everybody. . .but no one would think to look for us here." Yuna said softly, sipping her mocha latte .

" Yeah, all those reporters, it was insane. I stuck out the bathroom window. I managed to shake my Dad before he caught up with me. You should have seen his face, Yuna, he's pissed."

Tidus leaned back in on the black chair he sat on.

" I feel like I'm flying, I feel so unbelievably high right now, Yuna. . .it's unreal. . . It's unbelievable."

Yuna watched him fondly. She truly had him all to herself again finally, but she felt kinda guilty, like she was keeping him from something.

" Wouldn't you rather go to one of those parties, There's like a million going on right now. And I'm sure there's blitz scouts looking for you. Don't you wanna be with your teammates? You're the hottest thing in Luca right now, winning the International Championship. Luca Unicorns are now the best high school blitz team in Spira. Wouldn't you rather bask in the attention?"

Tidus covered her hand in his and smiled.

" No, I'm right where I wanna be. . .finally."

They both leaned in over the table, there lips meeting in a kiss. Yuna felt like she was on cloud 9. They hadn't kissed all week. It had been worth the wait.

End chapter

Next chapters preview: the fluff is over for now, and the plot will start moving again real fast. Yuna is nominated for prom queen, going head on with Dona. But that's not her biggest problem. Seymour is about to drop a huge bomb on her that will change her relationship with Tidus forever….


	7. Cat's out the bag

  


A/n: The story will get more serious for a while from here on. Its starts off all sweet, then it real sour. I also advanced the time in the year a bit. There's just about two more chapters after this one.

  
  
  


Chapter 7 - Cat's out the bag

Part one- the calm before the storm

_March 19th. . . Three and a half months after the big blitz game. . . Tidus and Yuna have gotten closer, and now have decided to take their relationship to a whole new level. . ._

  


" Are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big step. . ."

" Yeah. . .I've been ready for a long time now. . .but, um. . .err. . . don't we need some type of protection?"

"No. . ."

" What if. . .something. . . happens?"

" I've done this like a thousand times already, you'll be safe. I know this is your first time, so I will try to go slowly. . ."

With that said, Yuna grabbed both of Tidus's hand in her own.

" Wow, my first seance!!" Tidus said loudly.

" Close your eyes and concentrate. Open your mind as much as possible. . .relax, think of nothing. Your mind in an empty void." Ariel, who sat across from them instructed.

" Okay, I'm becoming a empty void." Tidus gushed stupidly. This was just like the movies!

" QUIET! You' re supposed to focus hard, focus all your mental energies on your mother! Think only of her, pulling her roaming spirit towards you!" Ariel scowled.

" Huh? But I thought I had to relax my mental energies?" Tidus let go of Yuna's hand and scratched his head. This was the weirdest Sunday he'd ever had. An afternoon of tea, cookies, and summoning his dead mother's spirit with his girlfriend and her mom.

" Yes, you do have to relax your mind, Tidus. Think of an empty void. . ." Ariel said slowly.

" But you just said I had to concentrate hard? On my mother?"

" Yes, you need to concentrate!" Ariel said even slower to him, as if talking to a child.

" Huh?"

Yuna bit back a laugh. He didn't realize Ariel was just goading him. They both knew how nervous he was about possibly speaking to his Mom, and Ariel was trying to help him loosen up. Yuna wondered if she was still in limbo, or had decided to cross over to the farplane completely. It still bothered him, but she understood about not having closure, because of her father.

" Okay, let's all join hands. I'm going to say the words." Ariel instructed. She began to recite strange words in a deep voice.

Tidus felt weirded out, but he keep concentrating as instructed. He closed his eyes and tried to get into it. It was hard to clear his mind of thoughts. After a few minutes, he felt a strange energy around him, warmth behind his back. His mind was clearing. He was doing it! He was thinking of the empty void. And now, he was thinking of his mom. Her laugh, the songs she used to sing to him. Her home made apple pie. Now he understood. 

Maybe he was just imagining it, but he could have sworn he smelled a whiff of a mild perfume behind him. Maybe it was the incense burning. No. . .It smelled like what his mother used to wear. Could. . .could he have made contact? It was then he heard a frail woman's voice.

"Hello?" It was faint, but sounded very close. Like it was right in his ear. He shook in trepidation, but kept his eyes closed.

He heard the frail voice again.

" Hello?"

" M-Mom? Is that you?" He said awkwardly. He felt a cold, clammy hand touch his shoulder.

" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

His eyes flow open and he jumped off the floor pillow onto the hard wood floor.

" Tidus? Um, you okay?" Yuna asked, concerned.

Ariel just stared at him, shaking her head.

" Didn't you two hear that, just now? I heard my mom's voice, and I think. . . I smelled her perfume. . .She touched me!! This is GREAT!! Some miracle of Yevon!!" He stood up, facing them with a huge grin on his face. He felt like crying.

" Um.. . Tidus . . ." Ariel said softly, standing up, pointing behind him.

Tidus frowned. Was his mother behind him now? This was too unreal. What would he say? He had so much to tell her. This was unbelievable. He slowly turned around and looked down to see. . . A short elderly woman.

"Excuse me young man, I didn't mean to startle you. But I was trying to get your attention. Be a dear and reach that bottle of x-potion for me on that top shelf over there."

He felt like an anvil had been dropped on his head, like in one of those old cartoons. Great, he'd just made a complete ass of himself. But what was new? He walked quickly over to the shelf and handed the x-potion to the lady, who thanked him. Yuna and Ariel stared after him with concern. He picked up his jacket and left the store, the bells on the door jiggling loudly.

He stormed down the sidewalk, nearly knocking into a flower display. Brisk air hit his face, cooling hid temper a bit. He hadn't realized how much it actually meant to him to contact his mother. He'd actually thought for a moment. . .but it had just been some customer. He felt so stupid. 

" Tidus!" Wait up!" He heard the store door swing open and Yuna's voice behind him, but didn't turn around. 

" Ti! I know you hear me!" She yelled in a nagging voice.

He heard her footsteps on the sidewalk pavement rapidly run up behind him, and her body press hard against his back. She rested her head on his upper back and stuck both her hands in his front jean pockets. She nearly tripped against his back trying to keep up with his long strides. 

Despite himself, he smiled. They must look really stupid to anyone watching them walk down the street this way. She was trying hard not to step on the back of his sneakers and match his strides. He took pity on her and slowed down a bit. He felt her head lift up. 

" We should have waited til it was closing time. Mom and I are sorry about that. But we can always try again later!" 

" Yeah, it's okay. . . I just got a little too excited too fast I guess. I can laugh about it now." It was kinda funny, too bad he'd been the butt of the joke though.

" I'm sorry." She said softly. " That old woman didn't even buy anything. She just kept picking up stuff and putting it back in the wrong spot. I _hate_ it when people do that."

He smiled despite himself. She could always make him feel better, no matter what the situation was. They had grown closer in the last couple of months, and had become best friends as well as girlfriend and boyfriend. And Seymour and Dona had seemed to take a backseat, had left them alone. Everything was going well. They'd even begun sitting together in lunch. He'd gingerly migrated from the IN table, he and Wakka, after much complaining from her and Rikku. The girls had finally let them sit at their little table. Eventually, the rest of the blitz team and some other students had migrated over as well, near surrounding tables. Everyone wanting to be near the nicer popular kids. The only ones left at the old round table were Dona and her cheer squad. And of course Seymour.

A nagging thought, one he'd pushed away for a long time, popped into his head again. He closed his eyes. He knew he had to do it, and soon. It had to come out, before they got any closer. That little thing that had led him to her in the first place, the little thing that could break them apart. It as a thorn in his side. Hell, a whole branch. A _thorny_ branch. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

" You know, I've got my material for my prom dress already picked out. I know its not till the end of April, but that's not actually that far off. . . five weeks. I'm wearing blue, just to let you know. . ." She said coyly.

Tidus frowned, not understanding. She picked up on his confusion.

" We have to match, duh. Or at least coordinate somewhat. . ."

Tidus smiled. " Yeah, that makes sense."

" Guys are clueless when it comes to things like that. Women are _so_ superior." Yuna teased.

He grinned and stopped walking abruptly, causing her to slam straight into his back. He laughed but was punished by a swift kick to his calf.

" You'll pay for that one. These are prize winning blitz legs your damaging here!"

" Tidus, you sound like your _Dad_." Yuna said laughing at the mortally wounded expression on his face as he spun around. He touched his hand to his heart.

" Wow. . .that was harsh girl, now you'll really have to pay. . ." 

She squealed and ran down the street, but there wasn't a chance of him not catching up with her. He picked her up with one hand and tickled her with the other, amid her giggles and protests. People walking along the street and people driving by in cars slowed down to stare at the young couple.

After a minute of torture Yuna's face was red from laughing.

" . . .hehehe. . .T-Tidus. . .heeheehehe. . .st-stop. . .you bully . . ." 

He stopped tickling her and sat her down in front of him. She stuck her tongue out at him, feeling like a bratty kid. He winked at her.

'What the heck is that?" He yelled, looking above her head at something in the sky.

She looked up at the sky, seeing nothing, then turned back, getting caught in a kiss by Tidus. She was always falling for his kiss stealing tricks. Not that she was complaining. She sighed into his mouth and melted literally into his arms, relaxing all of her muscles, letting him hold her, knowing he would support her. He tasted like strawberries today. He broke the kiss, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

" What do you wanna do now?" He said softly.

She sighed turned and started walking away, flipping her hair with the back of her hand and exaggerating her hip movements like women did in those cheesy romantic movies. But unfortunately, this was real life. She felt herself trip over a curb while her head was turned. She felt like she was falling in slow motion. ' Now I know I've fallen for this guy, literally. I'm usually a graceful person.' But somewhere in her deeper conscious, she knew he would catch her. 

And so he did. He saw her foot lose balance and had quickly jumped in front of her, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the fall completely. Instead, he fell himself, breaking her fall and landing hard on the grass. She landed in a heap on top of him, grinning stupidly, and he grinned back.

" We've gotta stop meeting like this." 

He joked, and they both laughed. He slowly got up of the grass, pulling her up with him. 

She hugged him then, and felt weepy for some reason. But it wasn't everyday a guy would take a fall for her, literally. She just felt so happy now. And they were only just standing around. It was always that way with him. She just liked being near him.

' I wanna tell him I love him, but I'm not sure how he'll react yet. I think he loves me.' She thought. 

Cars were lining up at the traffic light, people staring at them. Some honking or yelling lewd things. But neither noticed.

He placed his hands around her waist. He smiled down at her and just stared at her face, saying nothing. He found himself doing that a lot with her. Just staring at her. He rested his forehead against hers, and leaned forward til their noses were touching. They made eye contact, their eyelids nearly touching. 

Her heart started racing. He always did that, saying it was the closest he could possibly get to seeing inside her eyes. Eyes were the window to the soul, he'd say. He said he could see all her hopes and dreams, all her fears and triumphs inside them. His own eyes were a very dark blue today, and glittered into her own. They were filled with longing, desire, and pain. She could see pain there too. Like an old wound, that had been festering for a long time and was remembered again. What was bothering him? Didn't he trust her enough to talk to her about it?

" What's wrong? She asked softly. She watched his eyes cloud over a bit.

" I don't deserve you. . ."

" What?"

". . . Promise me something. . .whatever happens, you won't leave me. . ." He said quietly. She stared at him, in silence. He had never looked so serious before.

" Yes, I won't leave. I promise." She said quickly, wanting to question him, but knowing he wasn't ready to give her answers. What was going on?

" You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked quickly in a cheerful voice, walking towards his car, breaking the intense mood.

" Yeah okay," She said, grabbing his hand in hers. That was a quick change in mood. What was happening to him? To them?

" Hey, you wanna drive?" He asked, dinging the keys in front of her.

" YESSS!" She squealed, snatching the keys out of his hands as he laughed and hoped in the passenger side.

They'd been so happy these past few months together. They'd go out on double dates together with Rikku and Wakka, he'd watch her sing every Friday night at Yevon's coffee house. They'd walk and talk together in school, amid all the owes and sighs of the student body. They'd kept thier status as favorite couple of the school.

She sped off, suddenly getting a feeling of dread. Things were _too_ perfect between them. They never even had a major argument or fight or anything. People were never this happy, not without something bad happening. It was a rule of nature. Strong love like she felt for him was always tested by fate in someway. Maybe he sensed that too. She wondered when they would be tested, and if, they could survive it. 

  
  
  
  


Part two - remember that bet we made?

~

  


_Two days later, Tuesday, Luca High. . ._

  
  
  


Yuna hummed a melody she had just made up softly down the quiet hallways on her way to 8th period Computer Science, late.

" Yuna!"

"Uh? Oh, hi girls." Yuna turned around to see a group of five freshman girls heading towards her.

" We just heard the news. You've been nominated for prom queen!" One of the girls, a brunette gushed.

"It's so exciting!" A blonde said.

" _WHAT?_ Really?. . .I mean, I knew the top nominees were announced today in the lunch period, but I wasn't there in lunch today. I'm in the running? Wow. . ." Yuna was speechless. Her? Prom queen nominated? What bizarre world was this? She had made a lot of friends recently, but still. . .Wait til she told Tidus. No doubt he was nominated for King. She stared off into space for a moment.

" We _so_ want you to win, Yuna. And Tidus too, of course. You two are like the hottest couple in the senior class. Oh, but Dona-whatever-her-last-name-is, is running too. _Whatever_. She is so fake. You're _real_ Yuna, just like one of us." The shortest girl in the group said.

" That's really sweet girls. But I'm kinda overwhelmed. I'm not really prom queen material-" Yuna said awkwardly. The girls gave her starry eyed looks.

" That is_ such _a Yuna thing to say. You're so modest and gracious!"

"That's how the prom queen really should be. Maybe if I act more like you I could be prom queen in a few years."

The girls walked away from her, chattering loudly about how much better she was then Dona. Yuna shook her head in bemusement, blushing slightly. She still hadn't gotten used to being adored. Everyone treated her well now, except Dona and her friends of course. But Dona had stayed out of her way for awhile, strangely enough. 

She got up to the front of her classroom room door when a man's voice called her name. She turned around to see Seymour smiling at her and running towards him. She didn't know what to make of him. The last few months he would occasionally seek her out to have idle conversations, usually he would catch her in the hallways at school. He seemed to want to be her friend, and had never hit on her or anything, but something about him still bothered her. And Tidus didn't seem to care for him too much.

He stopped in front of her.

" Hey, I heard about your prom queen nomination, you deserve it." He said softly.

Yuna turned towards the door, then back to him.

" Thank you Seymour. . .I just found out a few minutes ago, I'm actually really surprised still. . .but, I'm kinda late for class, so -"

" I was nominated too, for _King_, anyway." He said quickly, taking a step towards her.

" _BET_ you never thought this would happen, huh?" he said in an odd voice.

" No, I never did." Yuna wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

'Why did he practically shout the word bet? He always talks to me like this, like his words are supposed to mean more than what he actually says.' She thought.

" Well. I really gotta-"

" Wouldn't it be weird, if you won Yuna? I'd have a lot to lose. I like my car. . . ." He said almost angrily.

" Huh?" Yuna was confused. What was he talking about anyway? Where was all this was coming from?

" Hey SEYMOUR!!" Dona yelled to them from down the hall. She started power walking towards them, her stilettos clicking rapidly. Seymour swore and Yuna used the diversion to head into the classroom. She was not dealing with both of them at the same time.

" That was weird. But it's always weird with Seymour." she muttered as she walked into the classroom.

Seymour watched Yuna close the door behind her and swore loudly again. Oh well. He was just trying to play mind games anyway. He watched a pissed Dona approach him and sneered. 

" Were you gonna tell her then? You told me you'd let me watch it you son of a bit-"

" Don't you ever talk to me that way again." Seymour snapped, stopping Dona's tirade.

" But you told _me_ about the bet so I could watch you tell her, so I could watch her heart break and laugh in her face about it." Dona whined in a sultry voice.

She remembered the day, a few weeks ago, when Seymour had told her about the little wager. He had called her, begging for a date, and she'd been about to hang up. Until he told her he knew a bad secret concerning Tidus and that stupid girl. She had been all ears, and delighted. She knew Tidus couldn't _really_ be interested in such trash. Her and Seymour had kept a low profile, planning a scene where Tidus. Freak girl, Seymour, herself, and hopefully half the school would be center stage. Seymour would expose Tidus for the bet, Yuna would be laughed out of Luca, and hopefully just commit suicide or something. And Tidus would come running, no, _groveling_ back to her . It was all so perfect. But she hated waiting. Seymour narrowed his eyes as he watched her facial expressions.

" You're not still thinking about Akard, are you?" Seymour demanded, growing more angry.

" Oh, of course not, Seymour _baby_. You know it's only _you_ I want." She put on her best coy face. Then something else occurred to her.

" You don't mean. . . to have her for yourself. . .do you?" She snarled, her face twisting.

" No." He said flatly. 

"I'll have both of you." He muttered.

" What?" She winkled her face in confusion, making her look very unattractive.

" I'm gonna do it tomorrow, in lunch, like the original plan. I'm pretty sure he hasn't told her yet." He smiled slowly. Akard was always taking what he wanted. Now, he would take something of Akard's. He hadn't told Dona of his side plans to hook up with Yuna, sleep with her, then dump her.

" Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow it's going down. . ." 

~

Mr. Letty spotted Yuna walking into the classroom and his right hand jack knifed from under his desk. 

" Ms. Lescing! You're late! Just because you've been nominated prom queen doesn't mean you can stroll in here 15 minutes late!" He snapped, his face flustered.

Yuna ignored him and walked towards her seat. The guy had some nerve being all uppity all the time, considering what he was always doing during class.

She took her seat next to Tidus, who was on the internet looking at different colleges. 

Tidus turned briefly from his screen to watch his girlfriend scoot next to him.

" Have you decided on one yet?" She asked, pushing her chair closer to his.

" I'm between Zanarkand University and Bevielle University. They both offered the best scholarship deals and have top teams. But, Bevielle is really heavy with the religion stuff, on the other hand Zanarkand's the biggest city in Spira! I'd be overwhelmed. I don't know yet. . . Got to send in an acceptance letter by Friday to one of them. Deadline week." He kept his eyes on his computer screen.

" What about you?" He asked.

" Well, Besaid College is small, but they have an excellent music program, the best actually. And its where my father was raised, in Besaid Village. I think I'll go with them, I have my letter ready to drop in the mailbox. Think about it, one little letter will decide our futures for the next four years or so." She sighed. 

They'd had the college talk before. They both had been accepted to colleges, but never both of them at the same one. They wanted to be together, but they both decided they couldn't jeopardize their chances at their dream colleges either. It was tough. He supposed all couples who were seniors went through the same stuff.

" I know we aren't going to the same college, but we can make it work between us, Yuna. I know it."

He reached for her hand.

" I know we will. . .so much is happening, so fast. In like five weeks, there's prom, and then after that, graduation. And so many things will change. . .Oh! Speaking of prom, Tidus, you won't believe it. I was nominated for prom queen!" Yuna said excitedly, tapping Tidus's shoulder. She squeezed his shoulder and his muscles went taught.

_Prom queen_. She was actually nominated for prom queen? The bet. It'd just gotten worst. He never thought about her being nominated, should have known she would have, everyone liked her. Now the bet was really going his way. Dammit. He couldn't stall anymore, the more he waited the worst it got. He couldn't honestly be with her, couldn't say he actually deserved her until he came clean completely. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd told her earlier, instead if letting it fester and grow like mold on an old sandwich. And she was so _huge_ on trust and honesty. Really, _really_ big on trust and honesty. She sensed his withdrawal.

" Are you. . .upset about me being nominated? I know its weird. . ."

" No, I'm not surprised. You've gotten so popular around here. . .you deserve it. . .I'm just, stressed out about something right now. . ." Tidus sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"What? What is it, you know you can tell me anything. . ." She said softly. He looked up and stared into her eyes, reading concern.

" I know. But am I brave enough too? That's the real question. I look at you, and I. . .lose all nerve. I don'twannasee you upset. . .especially if _I'm_ the reason." He said very quietly, oddly. Yuna frowned at him.

" Tidus, what are you trying to say?" This was just like a few days ago.

" Yuuuna, Tiiiidus. Heard the good news!" Gatta sashayed over to their seats, with his trademark camera hanging around his neck.

" Wanna get some pics in the paper for next month? It'll look good for your campaign. You should run together. You guys automatically will be a shoe in. Seeing as you're a couple." 

He began to adjust his camera lens. Yuna was annoyed. This always happened whenever they were having a deep conversation in school. Interruptions. And half the time it was Mr. School Photographer and gossip himself.

" Campaign? I'm not running for president here, Gatta. It's not that big of a deal." Yuna said, amused. Gatta snorted loudly.

" It's for prom queen. _HELLO_. A memory that you can show your kids and their kids and their kids. You're going against Dona Markos, for Yevon's sake. And she's gonna play dirty to win this thing, already there's posters of "vote for Dona" popping up everywhere. Sure, you've got the wholesome girl next door thing going on, and you're dating the biggest name in high school, but that only goes so far. . ." He pressed. 

Tidus drowned out his voice and Yuna's as they talked about the prom "campaign". He was feeling really sick. Of all the times he could have told her, so much sooner. Why had he waited so long to say anything? He was sick of agonizing over it already. He would tell her, today. After class.

"Well Tidus, what do you think?" Gatta said loudly, cutting into his thoughts. Tidus looked up at him.

" Huh?"

"I'll run your poster together. A picture of both of you, and underneath it'll say, " Your Prom King and Queen". That would look great. Oh, with your names signed underneath. And Yuna, I've gotten the word out about how you sing every week at that little coffee house. That kind of stuff looks good for publicity. I've decided to do all your p.r. work. I charge a flat fee. . ."

Tidus and Yuna exchanged bemused looks. Gatta lifted his camera.

"Say Tonberry!"

Knowing they had no other choice when it came to pushy Gatta, they smiled and leaned in for the photo. 

"Tonberry !!"

Tidus heard the loud ahhs and whispers he had long grown accustomed to from the other students in the class. 

" They are such _the_ perfect couple." 

He heard a girl behind him sigh. Yup, he'd tell her the truth today.

_ The next day, 6th period lunch. . ._

Tidus sat across the rectangular lunch table, watching Yuna slip a can of juice. So he hadn't told her yet. He'd never been so scared in his life. Whenever he'd look into her eyes, and saw the way she looked back at him, he'd lose his nerve. He remembered, a long time ago, when he would tease Wakka about Rikku. About how he basically ate outta her hand, had even wore _speedos_ for her. And he remembered how Wakka had defended himself. He understood now what his best friend had been talking about. Would she ever look at him the same after he told her? Maybe he was blowing it out of porportion. Maybe she wouldn't mind so much. But that was a lie.

He sat with her, Wakka and Rikku. The blitz team and some other friends were at the tables next to them.

" What's wrong Ti? You look major bummed." Rikku said, munching on some nachos.

" Nothing much." He muttered. He picked up a packet of mustard and squeezed it onto his plate, staring into space.

"You just put mustard on your pizza." Yuna said to him, staring at him.

" Blondy's been acting weird all week, ya?" Wakka said, knowing the reason.

" I can't take it anymore, Yuna, we need to go talk somewhere, lets-" Tidus burst out, standing up , then sinking back down in his chair as he looked up. His stomach dropped to his feet. He felt numb.

" Hi, guys, mind if we join you?" Seymour and Dona stood next to the table, smiling down at Tidus and Yuna. Half the lunchroom stopped to stare at the scene. Both head contenders for the title of King and Queen talking to each other. Very interesting indeed.

Tidus's stomach lurched. What the hell was he going to do? If he said no they would both make a huge scene. They didn't wait for a reply, both pulling chairs up to the small table and sitting.

" Hi Wakks, Rikku. It's been a while." Seymour saluted them both. Rikku narrowed her eyes at him and waved a fist at Dona, who squirmed quite abit, unconsciously touching her left eye.

" We just came to congratulate you Tidus." Seymour purred.

" The bet is going well, didn't think you could do it, you sly fox you. But hell, you're half way there."

Yuna turned to Tidus, who was stone faced.

" You don't have to pretend with her anymore, _Tidy-baby_. We don't have to keep our affair a secret anymore. We can be together all the time now. You won't have to call me late at night anymore, complaining about how stupid and boring she is." Dona said loudly.

" What are you talking about?" Yuna said, getting angry. Why wasn't Tidus saying anything? He looked angry, but he was quiet.

' All of this is my fault. . .I could have avoided all of it. . ." he thought.

" Tidus doesn't call you, you slut." Rikku spat at Dona angrily. Wakka touched her arm to quiet her. It just wasn't her fight.

" We don't have an affair Dona." Tidus said softly.

" But we do have a bet, right Tidus? Remember, our bet that you coud turn any girl into a prom queen, make any girl popular in school? Well, I didn't think you'd get so far, and I have to say, on a _sincere_ note, that you should just stop now." Seymour leaned into the table, putting on his best sincere face. " I'm sick of you using this girl Tidus, I can't take it anymore. It's not fair to her, she deserves better. . .I _care_ about her Tidus, even though she wants nothing to do with me since _you're_ around. But it's not right Tidus, for you to just use her as a toy. People have _feelings. " _

He touched his hand to his heart for effect. By this time the whole lunch room was quiet.

Tidus balled his fists. He was mad as hell. But it was true, part of it anyway. He couldn't bad mouth Dona and Seymour for being liars, when in truth, wasn't he?

" What are you talking about? That's the stupidest bunch of lies I've ever heard." Yuna said angrily, forcing a laugh. She stood up, shaking her head.

" Pathetic. Is that the best you can do?" She turned to Dona.

" He doesn't want you, get over it. Doesn't matter how many lies or fantasies you come up with. And Seymour, everyone knows you are just jealous of Tidus. So both of you are pathetic, you deserve each other. Tidus, come on, lets get out of here." 

She wanted to get out of here, it was hot, and people were staring. They were whispering amongst each other, seeming to believe what Yuna was saying. She smiled weakly at Tidus, grabbing his hand, and he numbly followed her out of the lunchroom.

Rikku watched them walk out, and watched Dona storm away in a huff.

" It's not over yet, not that easily." Seymour smiled smuggly, leaning back in his chair.

" You _are_ stupid, just like Yunie said." Rikku yelled at Seymour, who just shrugged his shoulders.

" You-"

" It's true. Ask your boy toy. He saw us shake on it, the first day of school, right Wakks?" The bell rang and Seymour got up, winking at Wakka and Rikku.

He walked away and Rikku stared at Wakka, reading the guilt in his eyes.

" It's true? Isn't it?" She yelled. He nodded, eyes low. She was so angry she couldn't even think straight. She shot up from the table and walked away from him. She hoped he wouldn't chase after her, because she would hit him if he touched her. She ran out into the hall. How could Tidus do something like that, it didn't make any sense at all. And why didn't Wakka tell her? Yuna was her best friend, like her sister. She wanted nothing more then to demand answers from Tidus right now, but she needed to see to Yuna. She knew Yuna would need her now, more than ever. And that was the most important thing.

~ 

She led him into an empty classroom. They ignored the ringing bell. Class wasn't as important as this right now.

She closed the door, and watched Tidus walk numbly towards a window.

" That was so stupid. Me a _bet_. . . I knew they were trying something, they were too quiet. But I. . .we survived it, Tidus. I felt something like this would happen. I knew we'd have people standing in our way, but we have trust between us."

She walked slowly towards him, stopping in the middle of the room, watching his rigid back. She began to cry softly.

" I'm just so. . .we're together Tidus, and I trust you, we trust each other. There wasn't a doubt in my mind, the whole time they were talking, Tidus, not one. We survived it, the test. It's going to be okay now. Isn't that what was wrong? I felt it to, that something was going to happen. But, its okay. I believe in you. I've. . .wanted to tell you something now, for a long time. . ."

She took another step towards him. She was ready now, to tell him that she loved him. Why wasn't he facing her? His head was lowered. His whole body was shaking.

" Tidus? Whats wrong? I-"

" It's true." His voice came out rasped, hard. 

  


Silence. Only the sound of the wall clock was heard in the room for several long moments.

She blinked several times, his words not hitting. And then they did. She felt like she'd been just hit by a bus. Her stomach dropped and twisted and she felt dizzy.

" What?" She said softly. She cocked her head to the side.

" . . .it started as a bet. It's true. I bet, that I could make any girl popular. . .Seymour choose you and I -" He stopped talking, turning to face her. His eyes were red, his face sunken.

A full minute passed, and he only stared at her, watching her take it all in. Her face fell as she slowly backed away from him, shaking her head violenty. He walked towards her, his voice cracking with emotion.

" I was just about to tell you-"

"NO! Tell me it's a lie Tidus. Please. _Please_ tell me it's a lie. . . "

She gasped loudly at his silence.

". . .It can't be _true._ It just can't be fake. A be-bet? I- I have to matter to you. It. . .this is. . .We- _us_, we had to mean _something_. It can't be fake." Her voice was shaking badly and she stood trembling in front of him.

His face looked sunken and solemn. " I-. . .Yu. . It only started that way. . ." He said stupidly, putting his head down.

" I'm a bet? She backed away from him. "_I'm A BET!"_

Yuna backed away from him some more, feeling very dizzy. Everything, all the times they had spent together. The first time he touched her. The first time he heard her sing. The times in Computer Science class. The time when he' d fallen out of his chair and taken her with him. Yevon's Café. Kilika beach, their first group date. The first time they had kissed, under the moonlight on that swing. The blitz ball game. The _move_ he named for her. And just last Sunday, the things they had did. The things he'd said to her. She should have known, that it'd been too much fun. Too perfect. For someone like her, to be with someone like him. How much she'd changed. All for him. It had all been a lie. 

A prank. 

She backed away, feeling nauseated. The room was spinning. She closed her eyes. She heard him run over, felt him grab unto her arms. Her eyes shot open and she jerked violenty against him. She felt like vomiting. Her stomach was doing flips.

"Don't t-touch me!! N-n-never touch m-me again! How-How could you do this? Do y-you even care? Do I matter to you at -at all? Were you seeing Dona on the side? Laughing at m-me. . . Do you have any idea . . .what this f-feels like? To have your heart ripped out of you?" She asked in a small voice.

She hated the way he was staring at her. With false concern. . .and what else. . . fear? Yes, probably fear because he would lose his bet now. How could she have been so stupid?

" Yuna, Yuna please-" He saw her hand shoot forward. He could have blocked the slap, but he didn't. He ignored his stinging, red cheek as he looked down at her. 

" SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear anymore lies. Why d-did you pick _my _heart to trample on? Why _me_? God, I trusted you. I put my heart on a sil-silver platter for you, and you thr- throw it back in my face. YOU KNEW how hard it was for me to trust you. You _knew_. Were you laughing at me after every time we spent together? D-did you and Seymour, and _hell_, may-maybe even _Dona_, compare no- notes about me and just laugh? Laugh at the stupid reject girl? T-The girl dumb enough to think Tidus Akard actually cared about her."

  


" Yuna, it wasn't like that at all. Please, let me-". He stopped talking as he looked down into her red tear stained eyes. He saw nothing but hurt in them. Hurt and betrayal. . .and pain. And he had caused all of it. He wished for her anger. For her to hit him again. To lash out. Her hurt was far, far worse. He had never felt so low in his life. If he'd only told her sooner. If only he'd never made. . .

He tried again, desperate for her to listen to him.

" Dona was lying-"

"So were you!"

" Yuna, please. . .you promised me, remember, you promised you wouldn't leave. Sunday, you said it. . ."

He said stupidly, in a weak, desperate voice.

She stared at him, hatred burning in her eyes.

" And you told me, you promised _me _you wouldn't hurt me. Remember? In computer science, all those months ago? I put my hand in yours, and you said you wouldn't hurt me. I trusted you Tidus, with everything. And you lied. So as far as that I think we're even. I was right from the beginning about you, but against my best judgement, I took the plunge . And drowned. Stay away from me. I hate you, Tidus Akard. I HATE YOU!" She whirled away from him, fumbling with the door handle, opening it and storming out in sobs.

Minutes later, he numbly walked to the closed door, touching it. He felt hot tears fall down his face, and smiled bitterly at his own patheticness. He hadn't cried since his mother died. He'd always cried when he was little. Now he had reason to cry again. She was gone. He had lost her. The best thing that had ever happened to him, was gone. And he had no one to blame but himself.

  
  


End chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


next chapter preview: Yuna's down. But she won't let herself be out. She's determined to finish the rest of the school year, Tidus free. But will her heart listen to her? And why won't Tidus just leave her alone?

  



	8. Dealing with it

An: Your all thinking, finally, the ditzy author updates!! Yeah, its been like a century long wait for the update, but I had started a chapter and had it ready to post, but I hated it, it was too quick, too predictable and ended the story too soon. I deleted it and had a new idea. Instead of ending the story sooner, I've decided to add a twist different from the she's all that movie and make the story longer due to popular request. ( yes, i do listen to my reviewers and readers, who i love so much) 

I mean Tidus did lie for a long time to Yuna, so it wouldn't make since for her to just instantly forgive him for keeping something like that a secret for so long right? I have to make him work for it and suffer. {evil laughter} And honestly, this is my favorite story to write and the idea of it ending makes me really depressed, so let the story continue!!

This chapter is in three separate parts, not because of length, but because of point of view.

Chapter 8 -Dealing With It

Part One_- _how she deals with it

_Midnight, eight hours post break-up, Yuna's bedroom._

Rikku sat crossed legged opposite Yuna on her full sized bed, box of tissue in hand. She stared at her best friend awkwardly, fidgeting, unsure of what to say or do. Nothing was helping so far. Presently Yuna was crying into one of Tidus's jersey's. She had attacked it in an angry fury with a pair of large scissors a few minutes earlier, and was now crying into the tattered remains in remorse.

" I - I wore this at- at the blitz game in De-December. How c- could I destroy it? Re- remember? " Yuna sobbed loudly, hugging the remains, only to become enraged again seconds later, picking up the scissors to cut some more.

Rikku sighed. She had found her in school earlier, 7th period in her favorite hiding spot, the 3rd floor girls bathroom. She had dragged her out of the school building and driven her home. Rikku had then went to her own house to pick up a few things, planning to stay the night at Yuna's. While in her bedroom Rikku had heard Tidus storm into the house and into his room, slamming his door. She had marched over and knocked loudly, demanding an explanation from him on why he had hurt Yunie. She had heard him swearing and punching his bedroom walls, and had decided to leave him alone. Rikku had then returned to Yuna's, and was basically in the same spot she was a few hours ago. Handing her best friend tissues as she cried and alternated between fits of sadness and rage.

" Um. . .Yunie. . ."

" How could this happen to me? I - I was going to tell him I _loved_ him!! How I have been so _stupid_ ! It doesn't make any sense. No, it makes perfect sense. . .they're all the same" Yuna shot of her bed, throwing the shredded jersey into the garbage pail nearby. She looked at it longingly.

' I wonder what he's doing now? Is he mad because he lost precious bet?' She thought numbly.

" Have you eaten anything? Maybe you should drink something. . .all that crying might make you dehydrated. . ." Rikku stood up .

" I could ask your mom to make you something. . ." Ariel had been worried about Yuna, but Yuna had chased her away, refusing to talk to her. Rikku didn't think Yuna realized how much she was hurting her mom's feeling by shutting her out.

Yuna walked stiffly to a rocking chair in the corner with a beautiful blue and silver guitar resting in it. She picked it up aggressively and sat down in the chair and began playing a pathetic tune.

" He gave me this a few weeks ago. . .it was the most expensive guitar in that music store. . .Took him an hour to get me to accept it, I felt so strange, accepting something so expensive. He sure invested a lot in the wager. Wonder what he stood to lose? " She said softly. There was silence in the small room for a while, the only sound being the off tune strings of the guitar Yuna played clumsily.

Rikku stood up and walked towards Yuna. She stared down at the blue carpet. Should she even say anything? She had to at least try. She'd heard Tidus earlier, seen the look in his face when stupid Seymour and Dona had come over to the lunch table. He did care for her. He was just kinda dumb, obviously didn't know how to handle a good thing when it came to him. They both needed her to fix things.

" I don't think. . . I mean, I know him Yuna. I know he cares about you." Rikku said slowly, afraid of angering her friend in her emotionally fragile state. Yuna shot a death glare at her through reddened eyes. Rikku began to squirm and speak very quickly.

" I can't understand _why_ he did that thing with _Seymour_. So stupid. . .but I've seen the way he looks at you, you can't fake that Yuna. You guys, you belong together-"

" I don't wanna talk about him anymore Rikku. I want to be alone. _Now_." Yuna said sharply, playing an sharp chord on the guitar in protest of Rikku's words.

Rikku put her head down, wringing her hands together. That completely backfired.

" You sure you don't want me to spend the night?"

" No, I'm fine."

Rikku began to gather her bag and things. She shouldn't have tried to defend Tidus, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She wanted them to be _together_, wanted them to get past this, but Yuna wouldn't be pushed into it. Maybe in time. . .

Rikku picked up all her things she brought over and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked to the bedroom door and opened it, turning towards Yuna. 

Yuna was staring angrily at the guitar in her hands. Rikku hoped she didn't destroy it in a fit of rage like the other things. It was a really nice guitar. The way Yuna looked right now, she was probably thinking about bashing Tidus over the head with it.

"So. . .I'll pick you up at the usual time for school tomorrow?" Rikku asked shyly.

". . . . . .I'm not going to school tomorrow." Her friend responded flatly, adding another sour note on the guitar to back up her statement.

" Oh. . .Well then, I'll call you later?"

" Whatever. Go away." Yuna snapped.

"E ys cunno E ys hu ramb" I'm sorry I'm no help. 

Rikku mumbled softly.

Rikku lowered her head and closed the door slowly behind her. Yuna listened to her receding footsteps, and moments later listened to her car start up outside and drive away. 

She immediately felt very guilty. Rikku hadn't done anything to her, it was wrong of her to take her anger out on an innocent person.. The girl had just listened to her cry for hours and had not complained once. Great, now she truly was a loser. She was a bad friend as well as a prime prank target. She blinked rapidly to fight the never-ending waterfall of tears.

" I hate feeling so pathetic. . .so stupid." She said to herself.

She looked across the room, a glimmer of color catching her eye. She stared over at a worn shoebox sticking out from under her bed. Inside were her glasses. With them, she'd been able to hide her true self from the world. She hadn't been happy, but at least she'd been safe from hurt. Setting the guitar down carefully, she walked over and pulled the box out, opened it and took the glasses out. She walked over to her dresser mirror, which was littered with pictures of Tidus, herself, and other people from school. Her new _friends_. She'd been so happy this year. It was probably the best year of her life. How pathetic. It was a sham.

Yuna carefully placed each picture inside the shoebox, trying not to get tears on any of them. It had all been fake. Her new life, _ha_. She closed the box after all the pictures were packed away, and put her glasses back on her face. She stared at herself for a moment, pulling her hair back from her face. Maybe, she should go back to what she'd been before. Hiding. Anger coursed through her again.

" No!" She told her reflection in the mirror. She took the glasses off and threw them hard against the back wall, the glass scattering loudly and falling to the ground in millions of tiny pieces. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she'd just done. But she wasn't going to slink back to her old self. She hadnt been happy. But she wasn't happy now, either.

' Why should I sit here and cry and feel bad for myself, I didn't do anything. . .that's just what he expects. . .for me to sit here and cry over him. Somewhere, he and _Dona_, and Seymour are just laughing it up. Well, I'm not going go quietly back in my shell. . .'

The image of Tidus, _her_ Tidus, somewhere with Dona hurt her more than she could stand. She started to feel sick.

She walked away from the mirror and sat on her bed. 

He wasn't hers, never was. . . But, maybe he'd been telling the truth. Maybe he really was sorry. She bit her lip, thinking over the things he said to her. Maybe she should talk to him. She reached over for her phone, yelping when it rang suddenly. She heart beat faster. Maybe it him. . .who else who call so late. He must have missed her too.

Yuna reached over and picked the phone up. Maybe she could see him tonight. She could just sneak out.

" . . .Hello?" She said gingerly.

" Hi Yuna, I know it's really late, but what happened with Yevon's café tonight? A lot of people came to see you."

" Lulu?" Yuna felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. Why had she convinced herself he would call? She was so naive. She sobbed loudly into the phone.

"O-Oh yeah, I forgot I was -was supposed t-to sing tonight. . .I'm sorry but . . . A-a lot has happened. . ." Yuna tried to sound normal, but couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

" You don't have to cry about it, its not that serious." Lulu said deadpan. Silence on the other end.

"Something wrong Yuna?" Lulu said, a bit nervous. She didn't know much about comforting people.

Yuna sighed. She was going to have to tell everyone eventually, That she and Tidus were over. But she wasn't going to tell anyone about the bet. . .it was too embarrassing. Too hurtful.

" I-I broke up with Tidus. . ."

Lulu remained quiet on the other line as Yuna told her everything that happened earlier, including about the bet. And about Seymour and Dona's involvement in it.

" _Are you serious_? He _bet _on you What the -" Lulu said loudly.

"Please, I didn't mean to tell all you that. . .it kinda just came out. . ." Yuna whined.

" I won't tell anyone, don't worry. . .what are you gonna do?" Lulu asked.

" Well, I've been crying all night. . .And then I'd get mad. . .and then I thought he was calling me, that he'd been telling the truth."

" You can't just sit here and cry about it. You need to get revenge. You got burned, real bad. Get even."

" Huh?"

" Why not do it? Have a little revenge. We don't even have to call it that if you don't want." Lulu was quiet for a moment, thinking about everything Yuna had just told her.

"Go ahead and go to prom, win the prom queen title, it would _destroy_ Dona. Her family has a legacy of all the females always winning prom queen, it would be the best payback. High school is her only life, it would kill her. Not only payback for you, but for all the other girls she has ever hurt." Lulu said passionately.

" . . .you think so. . .but then, Tidus would win his stupid bet after all. . ." Yuna said softly.

" And have nothing to show for it. Take a few days off to recover or whatever. When you go back to school, act like he meant nothing to you, don't ignore him, that's too obvious. But brush him off, flirt and laugh in front of him with other guys a lot. Act like you don't care. Make sure everyone knows that _you_ dumped _him_." Lulu said loudly, becoming excited.

" I don't know if I can do that. . ." Yuna whined. How could she act like she didn't care about him? But, she had to. He pretended to care for her, so she could pretend to _not _care right?

" Sure you can, once you get past the first day you'll be fine. Just don't let him get you _alone. _And don'tstare into his eyes. Eye contact is a very powerful thing."

Yuna laughed lightly for the first time in a while. Lulu made him sound like a vampire or something.

"Take a few days off. I'll start a rumor that you dumped him cause you got bored. That way _he'll _have to answer all the tough questions from everyone. When you come back to school, come back care free and happy. . . Do _NOT_ revert back to old Yuna. Think you can do that? You have what it takes Yuna. . ."

Yuna took in the information quietly for awhile. She'd probably just lose her nerve. She wasn't built like that.

" I don't know if I have that in me, Lulu. . ." Yuna's eyes wandered over to the broken glasses on the floor. A memory of Tidus placing them gently back on her face in the empty computer classroom months ago flashed in her mind. Hurt and anger rushed through her again.

" But I'll try."

  
  
  
  


Part two - how he deals with it

_English Lit, 1st period Luca high, two days later._

Tidus stared at the classroom doorway. Where was she? She'd been absent two days now. He wanted to at least see her face. A thousand times he had picked up his cell, ready to dial her number, and then losing confidence. Rikku had talked to him a little bit, but not saying if she'd heard from Yuna or not. He had a huge pit on his stomach all the time now. He'd tried coming by the shop, but Yuna's mom had chased him off with a broom, banning him from coming by again. He had to figure out a way to see her. A student sitting behind him tapped him on his shoulder, snapping Tidus out of his thoughts.

" Hey Tidus, where's your girl been lately, she sick or something?" The guy asked.

" Yeah. . .sick of seeing me. . ." Tidus mumbled. People had already begun asking him if he and Yuna had broken up. How would they know that? Probably Dona or Seymour spread it around. He was sick of being questioned about it. Nothing was worse than having a bad breakup, and the whole school demanding all the details. He just could believe he'd completely blown the best thing that had ever happened to him.

" She'll come around man. . ." Wakka, who sat next to him said. But Tidus didn't seem to hear him.

Elsewhere in the classroom, two girls whispered to each other, staring over at Tidus.

" You hear that rumor that Tidus and Yuna broke up?" 

" Yeah I did. Someone told me earlier. I heard he cheated on her. But he looks so depressed. . ."

" I heard she dumped him because she was bored with him. . .why would she dump a hunk like that? And he's _freaking loaded_. What's wrong with her?"

Tidus's shoulders slumped and his mind was in a haze the rest of the class.

_7th period, Physical Education. . ._

Tidus was jarred violently out of his sad musings when a large volleyball connected hard with his nose. 

" Hey Akard, what's the deal with you lately? You miss every set up!" Barthello, who was behind him yelled.

" Yeah, we're getting creamed over here. . ." A skinny kid whined, who was directly in front of the volleyball net.

" Whatever. It's just a stupid gym game. Too bad you couldn't put that much passion into your blitz games, Barthello." Tidus snapped. Everyone stared at Tidus, opened mouth. Easy going, laid back Tidus, being mean? He'd been snapping at everyone all week.

" You hear that rumor that he and Yuna broke up?" A student whispered to the guy next to him, as they stared at Tidus's back, who was in front of them.

" I heard she left him for his Dad or something." The other teen responded.

" No, she caught him in bed with Dona and some other cheerleader." The first one insisted.

Tidus looked up and stared around the crowded gym and then at the group of confused guys who stood around the net staring at him. He _hadn't_ been paying any attention to the volleyball game, but it was only a gym class game, who cared anyway. He made eye contact with Seymour, who was watching him from across the gymnasium, his signature snicker in place.

" Time to change!" The gym teacher yelled over to the group, and they all wandered towards the locker room. Tidus filed in with the crowd into the room, walking to the spot where his gym bag hung.

He numbly pulled off his gym shorts and pulled on his jeans. He began rifling through his gym bag for his shirt, only half listening to the conversations floating about in the crowded locker room.

" Can you believe school's almost done and over, _forever_?"

" I think I'll kinda miss it you know?"

" It's been one hell of a year. . ."

" I haven't even applied to any colleges yet."

" Forget all that, I'm going to straight to work. College is a waste of time and money."

" Man, do you know how much they party in college?"

"So prom's in five weeks, you guys ask anybody yet?" The guy next to Tidus asked no one in particular.

" I'm thinking of asking Dona. . ." Barthello said shyly. A bunch of the guys in the room bit back snickers. Barthello was just about the only one on the blitz team the girl _hadn't_ slept with and dated.

" Me, I'm going with this freshman girl. She transferred here a few weeks ago. " A guy dressing across from Tidus said.

" Yeah well, we all know who Tidus is going with. How's everyone's favorite couple doing anyway, I haven't seen the little lady in a few days?" Jumal asked from across the room. 

The room went silent for a moment as everyone waited for Tidus's answer. Even the showers running in the backroom turned off. Great. Did he always have to be in the spotlight? He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

" They've broken up." Seymour said from across the stuffy locker room, pulling on his wrinkled t-shirt and walking towards Tidus.

" That's why Akard's been so down lately. Right?" He snickered, stopping a few feet in front of Tidus. The dozen or so guys in the locker room stopped dressing and stared in silence, mouths gaping open as they watched Tidus's fists clench. 

" Maybe you should back off a little bit man. . ." Jumal said to Seymour, who ignored him. 

" You're great at holding onto a blitz ball, but not so with the ladies I guess. You lost Dona, and now Yuna. You must be lacking somewhere. Hell, you can't have it all man, that just wouldn't be fair." Seymour smirked at Tidus, who was seeing red.

" But I won't have any problem holding onto Yuna for you. Especially certain parts of her -"

Never prone to violence, Tidus himself was a little shocked as he felt his right fist connect hard with Seymour's jaw. He only remembered seeing red, and feeling adrenalin course through his body. He watched Seymour tumble back, touch his bleeding lip, regroup and charge back at him angrily, cursing loudly. He swung at him clumsily but Tidus side stepped and went in for another blow, but several of the guys stood between the two men before anymore blows could be thrown.

Tidus struggled as two guys held him back. The guys began to talk and shout loudly.

" Stay away from her." Tidus growled out. The thought of Yuna with Seymour. . .it drove him crazy.

" This ain't over Akard." Seymour yelled at him, as the gym teacher ran into the now loud locker room for an explanation.

" What the hell is going on here?" The teacher yelled, his voice drowned out by the excited chatter going on in the room.

" Far from it. . ." Tidus said softly, in reply to Seymour, ignoring the throbbing in his knuckles as he was led out of the locker room. 

_Tidus's house, a few hours later. . ._

Tidus protested numbly as his step mom forced his hand into a bowl of ice. He banged his other fist on the kitchen table, earning a yelp from Sara, then mumbled an apology.

" Your father is going to have an heart attack. You could have been suspended from school. You could jeopardize everything, your college, your career-" She nagged.

" Can you please save me the lecture? I'll get plenty when the old man gets back from Zanarkand." Tidus grumbled, banging his fists on the table.

Thankfully, when the principal had called home to have someone pick Tidus up from school after the incident with Seymour, Jecht was already on a flight to Zanarkand for a game. He could deal better with the nagging of Rikku's mom then he could his old man.

" Tidus, you have such a bright future! I know your breakup has-"

Tidus shot up from his seat at the kitchen table, knocking some ice cubes over. He was sick of hearing the same crap.

" That's what I hate. People always telling me about my future and my potential. _She _was the only one who ever saw me as more than a blitz ball jock or a famous guy's son. Or the rich popular guy who never had any problems. I mean, _come on! _I wasn't even suspended! They suspend Seymour, and not me, and I'm the one who hit him! They just looked the other way."

" That's because the principal knows this isn't like you. He knows that Seymour kid is a trouble maker. And you've been under so much stress-" Sara tried again, but Tidus shook his head violently.

"I'm sick of being treated differently. She was the only one who didn't give me any kinda special treatment because of who I knew or what I could be or what I had. The only thing she ever expected, was for me to be _me_. And I _blew_ it!"

Sara watched her step son pace back and forth across the large kitchen, mumbling. She tried again.

" Tidus. . .your young. . .I know you don't wanna hear this, and you may think you know everything there is to know about life. . .but there will be other. . .perhaps its better this way. . .you'll meet. . . You can't mess up your whole life, be practical. Your spinning out of control. What would your father say? I mean they'll be other-"

Tidus stopped pacing and whirled around to face her.

"Don't tell _ever_ me there will be other girls. . .there's only _one_ girl. . ."

He stumbled out of the kitchen, ignoring his step mother's yells to come back. Urgh. Parents never got it. His real mother used to get it, but she could hardly help him now. He was going to prove to Yuna, that they belonged together. One way or another. He had to win her back.

  


Part three - how they deal together

~

_Luca High, next day. . .first period. . ._

Yuna walked in, head held high, into first period class. She'd made sure she'd came early. There was only a few people in the classroom so far. She'd remembered what Lulu had told her a few nights earlier, and was ready. She could do this, right? Act like she didn't care?

She waved to a few people and took her seat next to Rikku, who stared at her awkwardly. They hadn't spoken since the night Yuna had thrown her out of her house.

" Rikku, I'm sorry. I was really mean to you the other night, and was completely out of line. I'm sorry. You're my best friend, and I don't wanna mess that up. . ." Yuna rushed the words out. Rikku instantly brightened back up to her usual happy-go-lucky self.

" That's okay, you were upset, it doesn't matter anymore. . .I've been trying to get your homework for you from your teachers while you've been out, but you've only been out three days so you're not _that _far behind yet."

Yuna smiled and stared at the doorway as students piled in, her heart beating faster. Any minute now. . . 

" You look great Yunie.. . You know, Dona has pictures of herself put up all around school, with 'Vote Dona' at the bottom. Give me a break. I took a marker and bearded most of them."

Yuna laughed. " Really? I wouldn't put anything past her. She's really into this prom queen thing I guess. . ."

" Me and Gatta have already begun your campaign, Yuna. You just have to beat that witch. . ." Rikku whined.

" And have Tidus win his bet?" Yuna said lightly, voice cracking.

'I don't care about him. . .I don't care. .' She thought to herself.

" It's more important to stick it to Dona. Besides, Tidus has been dragging around here all week, and he's been fighting! He's being punished, believe me!! Now, enough about that already, you're behind on the English assignment-"

Fighting who? Yuna wondered. But she wasn't about to ask. She had to interest in Tidus Akard anymore.

Rikku's voice drowned out as Yuna watched the object of her every waking thought walk into the doorway. Her heart started beating faster a second before he appeared, as if something inside her sensed his arrival.

His eyes connected with hers instantly. She watched them widened, took in his wrinkled clothes, bed hair and sunken appearance before quickly turning away. She had to not care, she had to remember her plan. She forced a laugh at something Rikki had said.

~

Tidus hadn't expected her to be right there when he'd walked in, it'd caught him off guard. She looked so pretty, sitting there, laughing with Rikku. He'd gotten out of bed with a head full of plans to convince Yuna he truly cared for her. But she'd looked at him, and then turned away, as if dismissing him completely. What was going on? He walked towards her desk, noticing the loud chatter in the room had died down quite a bit, the students in the room watching the scene unfolding in front of them. He stuck his hands in his pockets and approached her desk, ignoring the churning in his stomach. Rikku stared at him as he approached, with a look that seemed to resemble pity in her eyes. Yuna was studying the pages in her English book, not looking up at him.

" Hi. . .how have you been. . ." He said awkwardly, staring at the top of Yuna's head. He saw her tense briefly, then she looked up, making eye contact with him. He almost gasped at the cold look in her eyes. Her eyes had always been so warm and kind. Now they looked cold and. . .indifferent. They had no emotion at all. This was worse then her anger.

" I'm just great Tidus. . .now could you maybe move out of the way? I was trying to read something off the blackboard. . ." She said in a tight voice. She then turned away from him, talking to another student next to her.

He ignored the whispers and looked at Rikku, who wouldn't meet his eyes. She bit her lip nervously and stared at the ceiling.

" Alright then. . .maybe we could talk later or something. . ."

He muttered, absently taking his seat in the back of the classroom. What had happened there? He had not anticipated that reaction.

Mr. Lazzu came in, the bell rung and the class began. The rest of the period Tidus stared at the back of Yuna's brown head, trying to figure out what had happened. She was laughing, smiling and talking. What had happened? Didn't she care? He had anticipated a lot of reactions, but not this one. He had a feeling his week from hell was only getting worse.

Later in computer science, she hadn't even sat next to him, she'd sat across the room with a bunch of other teens surrounding her like a protective shield. Tidus had sat alone at his chair, grumpy and angry at himself, and everyone else, and had snapped at anyone who came near him. He wanted to speak to her, but in private. But she couldn't keep ignoring him forever right?

~

April 7th,One week later. . .6th period lunch

She brushed him off for a whole _week_. A whole week she'd laughed and smiled in front of him. Had always managed to avoid seeing him alone. She'd never been more beautiful, more happy it seemed. And he'd sunken into a depression, snapping at anyone who came near him. At least Rikku has started talking to him again, but she wouldn't talk about Yuna with him. And at least his old man was still out of town. Thank Yevon for small favors. And Seymour, after getting off his suspension, had backed off completely, not even throwing him sly looks anymore. But Tidus knew he was just plotting something again, probably with Dona. Did his problems ever stop?

Tidus stuffed mystery meatloaf into his mouth, staring at the old round table. The popular people table across the congested cafeteria where he used to always sit. Until he'd fallen in love with Yuna and moved to her little table in the corner of the lunchroom. He'd sat at their little spot all week, thinking she'd sit with him as always, and he could finally have a chance to speak to her alone. Convince her they belonged together. But she'd gone and sat at the old round table. 

He stabbed the mystery meatloaf with his plastic spork, eyes narrowing as he watched her laugh at something Barthello said to her. Yeah, the whole blitz team was sitting over there as well, including Wakka, who'd nearly had his head bitten off by Tidus earlier. Tidus watched all his friends sit and laugh with his girlfriend, while he sat alone sulking. That's right, she was _his_ girlfriend. She knew it, was just denying it right now. He couldn't get over how she'd just ignored him. She couldn't have gotten over him _that _fast, right? What was going on?

" Hey Tidus!" A freshman from the JV Blitzball team starting walking towards Tidus, making a quick u-turn at the growl that he received in reply to his greeting.

Tidus's stomach knotted up as he watched her, willing her to look in his direction, just once. He was such a loser, he couldn't even think of anything else accept getting her back. He still hadn't picked a college yet, and they had been bombarding him with calls. If only-

" Define irony." A deep female voice said from behind his table.

"Huh?" 

He watched gothic Lulu, dressed in all black as usual, walk around him and sit across from him, a small smile on her face. Smiles were rare for Lulu.

" Define irony?" He repeated, confused.

" Irony. Here's an _example_ of it. Months ago, Yuna was the mean recluse, sitting in that exact spot you are in, alone and sad. She would watch you laugh and smile with all the "beautiful people". At the beautiful people table. And now, look where you all are. . ."

She said, looking Tidus up and down blankly. He studied her for a moment. She _knew_ something.

" She told you right? About that stupid bet." He guessed. Lulu said nothing in reply to his question. He was surprised that Yuna would tell her that, he didn't think they were that close. But it didn't matter. Lulu knew something, she must know what Yuna was up to.

" You must have told her something. . .maybe that's why she's ignoring me. . .listen, you gotta tell her that I. . .I gotta get her alone and-"

" I'm not helping you, jock-boy. I just came to gloat. You deserve it for using her." Lulu said flatly. 

" Lulu, you don't understand. I know what a huge mistake I made. . .I can't even _call_ her. I'm sure there's other ways I could go about seeing her, but I'm not thinking clearly lately." He quieted down for a minute. Maybe Lulu could help him, he was desperate.

He had to appeal to Lulu's soft side, if she even had one. He grabbed hold of both her wrists with his hands to get her to listen, to try to make her understand how mush he needed Yuna.

She seemed taken aback by the gesture, but said nothing, eyes widening.

" I tried going to her shop, but her mom chased me out with a broom, banning me from the place. She doesn't sit anywhere near me in our classes together anymore. I've even worked up the nerve to call her house, but her mom answers and threatens to send ghosts after me. I really miss this girl. . .and I don't know what to do. She doesn't seem to care about me."

Lulu took Tidus's hands in hers, surprising herself and surprising the hell out of Tidus. She was kind of feeling sorry for him. Maybe he was telling the truth. And he did look like hell. He'd worn the same shirt to school for like three days at least, and it was inside out.

To any onlookers, the two looked pretty intense sitting there together like that, holding hands, with Tidus looking at Lulu with such desperation. Feeling eyes on him, Tidus looked up to see green and blue eyes staring at him from across the room, eyes filled with shock and hurt. Yuna broke the contact, turning away quickly, an angry expression on her face.

Tidus quickly let go of Lulu's hands. Great. Now she probably thought he was putting the moves on Lulu.

" She knows I'm not interested in you." Lulu said flatly.

" To be honest, her opinion of you is not what I'm worried about right now, Lulu." Tidus sighed. Of all the times she had to look over at him, it had to be him holding hands with another girl. What was she thinking now? Wait! She was angry!

" She does care! She was mad! She's been brushing me off all week. But she does care! Why else would she get so angry?" A wide grin spread across his face. Lulu shook her head in chagrin.

" This is great! I do have a chance!!! If Yuna won't face me in private, then I'll just tell her how I feel in public. That way everyone else can know how I much I love her. . .I've decided to change strategies." Tidus grinned goofily, a familiar light that had dimmed returning in his eyes again. He stared at the cold meatloaf, imagining Yuna's face in it, his mind racing with his new plans to win back Yuna. Lulu backed away from the table slowly, hands up in the air in a defensive stance, weirded out.

" You do care. . .you do love me, baby. . ." He told the meatloaf lovingly, caressing it gently with the plastic spork.

A few onlookers at the table next to him looked on with pity.

" He's just gone and completely cracked." A young girl whispered to the guy next to her.

" Poor guy. He'll probably have to be placed in a mental hospital soon. . .I think he's on drugs. . .who in their right mind would eat cafeteria food?" The guy responded.

~

Yuna tried to focus on something Rikku was saying. Why had he been holding hands with Lulu? Why did it bother her so much? She'd been doing okay all week, avoiding him. She could make it another 4 weeks right? Unable to help herself, she stole another glance at him. Was he talking to the food on his plate? He looked pretty pleased with himself. Despite herself she giggled a bit. Suddenly, he looked up, and their eyes met again. He winked at her and smiled, and her stomach flipped. Dammit! She was supposed to avoid eye contact. What was he up to? She turned away quickly, flustered. 

Though they hadn't spoken, she knew he was on to her game. He wasn't going to make the last month of highschool easy for her after all. But she wasn't going to give in. . .right?

End chapter

next chapter preview: Tidus is in Yuna's face, all the time. She wants to forgive him, but is afraid too. Can she trust him again? How will he prove himself to her, and can he do it in time for prom?


	9. How to win her back

Disclaimer: Can you _really_ get in trouble for not writing a disclaimer? Does anybody really know?

An: I have nothing else to say, just wanted to be annoying and just waste your precise time before you actually get to the chapter. lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Chapter 9- How to win her back

Part One - _Plan A_- the sexy macho man approach

_April 17th, Saturday. Mushroom Rock Mall, 10:18 am . . .two weeks to prom, three to graduation. Wakka, Rikku, and Tidus have all gotten together in the mall food court to discuss strategies, while Yuna waits in a nearby store, unaware of what is going on. Both Tidus and Yuna have been miserable, but Yuna still refuses to even speak to Tidus. Its time for a new approach. . . ._

Tidus did his best to block out the loud music and voices of passing shoppers as he listened to his step sister.

". . . So you need to be firm, _manly_ with her. Demand she take you back. Pure on the charm and sex appeal." Rikku said, mouthful of onion rings.

" Yeah, you're a real expert on sex appeal right now, Rikku." Tidus said, snickering at Rikku, who was cramming food into her mouth faster than she could finish swallowing it. Wakka, who sat across from Tidus, frowned and shook his head, disagreeing with the advice.

" No, look blondy . . you gotta be like, sensitive. Show her your ah. . .softer side, ya? Fake, I mean show real interest in things she likes and stuff."

Rikku snorted in disagreement.

" What if she comes out of that dress shop you left her in Rikku and sees us sitting here together?" Tidus whined, munching on his giant pretzel. Rikku kicked the cheap mall table they sat at in frustration.

" I gave her a lot of dresses to try on. It took _a lot _of begging from me to convince her just to come out of the house today. She really didn't wanna try on prom dresses, but I convinced her. She's not going to prom, But I told her it's fun to try on nice things, so she came. Anyway, when I left just now I told her I had to use the bathroom, she's still in that store." Rikku took a long drink from Wakka's cola.

" You don't think she'll get suspicious? We've been out here like fifteen minutes already." Wakka asked, watching the entrance to the dress store nervously. The mall was extra crowded and loud today. If she did come out, they could still get away, maybe.

"No, she's been real distracted lately." Rikku said knowingly, staring at Tidus, who was looking off into space. While he was daydreaming, she stole a few sips of his root beer.

" Anyway, Tidus. _I'm_ a girl, so I _know _what girls what. You just grab her and kiss her doubts away, its just that simple." Rikku said matter-of- factly. Wakka quietly absorbed the information, remembering it for the next time he pissed Rikku off.

" Isn't that kind of tacky? I can't do that. I want to, but I need to talk to her sincerely-" Tidus began.

" No, she won't listen to you if your crying on your knees. This breakup has gone on long enough. She wants go you back, but you need to get in her face and prove yourself! Use some force. Staring at her with puppy eyes in school everyday is not gonna get her back."

Rikku stood slightly up, getting more into her speech.

" No girl wants some guy _crying_ over her everyday! I mean come on, no chick wants a wimpy guy. You gotta just take charge!!" Rikku insisted.

Tidus scratched his head. He wasn't so sure if that was a good idea, but it was more than what he had planned. Rikku stood up and walked over to Tidus, pulling him by his blue jacket out of his chair.

Wakka stood up.

" Whoa! Wait a minute, he can't just charge in there like that, he has to be sincere, it's only gonna make things worse, he needs to beg for forgiveness, _again_-"

Rikku shot a dirty look towards Wakka, and spoke again as if her boyfriend had never spoken at all. She turned Tidus around, towards the dress shop where Yuna was.

" Now go in there, and pour on your mojo!!" She grunted, shoving Tidus forward.

" My mo-what?"

" Dammit, you in there Tidus, and win back that girl! You've lost the first half of the game, but go in strong so she doesn't know what hit her, while her defense is down and she thinks she's got the game won. Change strategies!!."! Rikku clapped her hands happily, ignoring the stares from people walking by.

"Yeah!" Tidus yelled, feeling adrenaline flow through him.

" She's your girl. You have every _right_ to go in there and take what's yours. And she won't say no, why _would_ she? She's _yours_ !It's what she really wants anyway. Believe me I know!! " Rikku yelled, jumping in place. Wakka's eyes darted from Tidus to Rikku and back again. He tried to hide his face, embarrassed by the many stares they were getting. If he didn't know any better he'd swear they really _were_ brother and sister.

" Yeah!!"

Tidus jerked up, flared his nostrils, flexed his pecks and marched over towards the dress shop. Yeah, he'd just _take_ his girl back. Dammit! He added a slight limp to his step, in full strut pimp mode.

Rikku watched him walk in, full of machismo and bravado. A large pit formed in her stomach slowly. She'd made a mistake.

" That was a bad idea huh, sweetie?" She asked her boyfriend, watching Tidus's retreating back.

" Ya. _Really_ bad." Wakka agreed. " He shouda went wit my plan."

_Elsewhere. . ._

Humming softly to the cheesy classical music playing softly over the speaker, Yuna stared at the large yellow plant sitting on the shelf, ignoring the clerks eyeballing her. She just hated preppy stores like this. Why again had she let Rikku drag her here? She could have stand home and enjoyed her Saturday off. She focused on the plant again.

The plant had green stems, and long, banana-like yellow blossoms that sprung out at the top, in a complete, beautiful mess. Just like _his_ hair. . .She sighed a little. She'd used to sit in his lap, and play in his yellow flop of hair, run her fingers through it, trying to smooth it down. It'd always be so soft, considering he was a guy and all. It would always stick straight back up again, so she'd give up and ruffle his hair again, amid his playful protests.

She giggled, running her fingers through the blossoms, giggling louder imagining his hair there. It was the most beautiful color in the world. She could see his grinning face now, winking at her.

She was snapped out of her weird delusion by the whispers of the store clerks.

" Why is she molesting that plant?" One of the store clerks, the taller one, who was watching her from a few feet away whispered to the short one.

Yuna gasped, blushed and wiped her hands on her jeans. She would just block out that little episode. Whistling nervously, cheeks flaming, she looked around the store, no one, besides the clerks, was around. Yuna glanced outside the shop door in the mall, a lot of people were walking by. There was a small crowd gathered around, and slowing down to stare at something. They seemed to be laughing or watching someone or something in the food court. Where _was_ Rikku anyway? She'd said she was going to the bathroom and hadn't come back yet. At least around Rikku, her mind didn't wander so much. Yuna didn't even wanna be here, she'd only agreed because Rikku had made it seem like it was oh so important. Rikku had been acting weird the whole day, like she was up to something.

"Ahem, are you going to try anything on. . ._miss_." The short clerk's voice dripped with barely concealed annoyance.

" Ahh, yeah. . .this." Yuna grabbed the closest thing, a tacky, short purple dress and dove into the nearest dressing room, ignoring the disgusted whispers from the snotty clerks.

Yuna closed the little door behind her, put the dress on a hook and sighed. Why was she even trying on dresses? She wasn't going to prom. Rikku had told her it would be fun, and she'd agreed. But that was before the girl had just taken off on her. She had to get her mind of Tidus. It just wasn't healthy. Yuna began pulling her clothes off, and slid into the gaudy dress. Just a few more weeks. She walked over to the mirror. The dress was backless, sleeveless, and if she bent over, her rear would be bared to the world. She also had more cleavage showing then covered. She laughed for the first time in a while.

" This is definitely a Dona dress." Yuna said out loud.

She heard some voices outside the dressing room. Those clerks were speaking to someone. Maybe Rikku had come back. She walked over to the mirror, twisting her face into an angry scowl, doing her best Dona impression. She even added a few head swivels and said in a whiney, annoying voice;

"Like, don't you know who I am? Don't come near me, you poor person!"

She shook her head back and forth, then giggled. Absently, she thought about what _he_ would think if he saw her in this dress. He'd go _wild_. Or just laugh. Or both.

" Don't think about him!" She snapped loudly to her reflection. Humming, she walked over to a fancy picture on the wall, of a garden. She really wanted to forgive him, but Tidus didn't even try to explain himself, not after that day they broke up. He would just stare at her in school. Why didn't he approach her ever? No, she didn't want that.

She heard the door open quietly behind her. Rikku. It was about time. Yuna smiled and turned around.

"Rikku, take one look at this tacky dress. What comes to mind-"

Yuna froze midsentence, her eyes meeting deep blue ones. Tidus. _What the hell was he doing here? How had he. . . ._

_Rikku_, had she sent this up? She'd kill her. But she couldn't worry about Rikku right now. She had to get out of this mess. She'd been doing so well in avoiding him, and now she was alone with him, in a dressing room!

" A lot of things come to mind, mainly one though. . ." He said softly, eyes dark. He closed the door behind him. Yuna whimpered loudly. Great. She'd forgotten how very attractive he was, or tried to forget, anyhow. Why was he looking at her like that? Like she was prime rib? Why was he walking towards her like that? Was he _strutting_?

" What do you think you are doing here?" She snapped, backing away from her advancing ex.

" Think real hard about it." He said, laughing.

" What has gotten into with you?" She said softly, not wanting the clerks outside to catch on to him being in here, and a huge scene being made.

" I want you back, and so, I'm just taking you." He said arrogantly. He continued to advance on Yuna till she was against a wall.

He pinned both arms on either side of her so she couldn't get away. She turned red, seeing the look in eyes and lowering her own. Who did he think he was, just charging in here and demanding her! She'd just tell him about himself. Wow. He smelled _really_ good.

' Dammit, Yuna Lescing, focus here!' She thought to herself.

" I don't know what you think your doing here, but-"

" I _know_ you want me too, so why deny it, just come back with me and we can figure out the other stuff later-" He said in a frustrated voice, pressing his forehead against hers. Boy, was it ever hot in here.

" Get out!" Yuna said loudly.

". . .no."

She tried shoving against his chest with her hands, and she felt a jolt run through her.

' Yevon, has he been working out more? I don't remember his pecks being this hard! Think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts. . .' Yuna repeated in her head.

" Why won't you just come back? I know you still want me." He said arrogantly. She made a silly noise as he leaned in and started kissing her neck.

' He's never acted like this before when we were dating!'

" Tidus. . ." Yuna whimpered in a broken voice, but he ignored her. What the hell was going on here? It had to be just some dirty dream she was having. She was not making out with her ex in a lady's dressing room in a extremely crowded mall. No, this wasn't helping anything. They were broken up.

She gently, and reluctantly, pried his blonde head from her neck. Tidus looked at her with dark eyes.

" I don't know-"

He caught her open mouth with his before she could object. Yuna gave in and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, unable to help herself. Living for the moment couldn't be so bad right?

Lost in each other, neither heard the door to the dressing room open.

_Meanwhile . ._

Rikku nervously twitched in her chair. Both she and Wakka stared at the entrance to the store. They'd been watching it nervously for a while now.

" You think it's okay?" Wakka asked.

" . . .maybe they made up already. . ." Rikku said brightly.

" Or maybe not." Wakka said flatly. Blondy should have listened to him.

Rikku bit her lip. " Maybe I should-"

Loud screams erupted from the small store, stopping everyone who walked by in their tracks. Suddenly Tidus, bright red and bemused, was ushered out of the store by two angry clerks.

" I have never been so outraged in all my life in fine retail!! _First_ of all, a man in a woman's dress room is against the law!! Second, what you were _doing _in there!-" The tall clerk, on Tidus's left snapped.

" Der, I wanted to feel if the dress she had on was 100 percent cotton?. . ." Tidus said lamely.

" You are banned from this store forever! And once your _little_. . . once _that. . ._ that _woman_ is dressed, she is banned too!" The short one on the right snarled. Tidus walked toward Wakka quickly, red faced still, but with a slight grin on his face.

" We better get outta here. . .Yuna's pretty pissed off." Wakka nodded grimly, and preceded to take off into a sprint with Tidus, both giggling like children. Rikku watched Tidus and Wakka run off in bemusement, then caught sight of a livid, tussled looking Yuna being escorted out of the store. A small crowd had gathered to gawk. Great. Yuna's face was bright pink with anger and her hair was messed up.

" Maybe if your stupid dressing rooms had locks on them, he wouldn't have gotten in. And why did you just _let_ him walk in anyway!! He's a _man_!" Yuna yelled. She glared angrily at the passer-byers who had stopped to glare in fascination. Didn't they have shopping to do or something?

" Don't blame your. . ._deplorable _behavior on us! He told us he was trying on a dress!! We get male clients with. . .special requests like that sometimes. Anyhow, you are banned _forever_! You're lucky I don't have you arrested! You. . .loose woman! " The short clerk snapped, and they both stormed back into the store. Yuna looked around the crowd, glaring daggers at everyone, and spotted a tall skinny blonde, trying to sneak through the gathering crowd of gawkers. Rikku! The betrayer! This was all _her_ fault! If not for her, she wouldn't have ended up making out with her ex in a public place like an animal in heat. Yuna pushed her way through the many nosy people. Didn't they have anything better to do then to watch her chase her best friend, who was currently running a full sprint to the side exit doors? And where did that jerk Tidus go? She'd worry about him later. No, she wouldn't worry about him. That was half the problem right there. How could she just lose control like that? He was a jerk. What the hell had she been thinking? It wasn't like her at all. Why had she agreed to this stupid trip anyway? And where had Rikku learned to run so fast?

" Rikku! You come back here _right now_!"

Yuna took after Rikku, not noticing Gatta, school gossip reporter, who watched from afar, jutting down the whole thing in his notebook. He'd also snapped a few shots with his camera of Yuna chasing Rikku and Tidus and Wakka running away, unnoticed in the melee.

" This is gonna look great in the school yearbook!" He said to himself happily, whistling. He was _always_ in the right place at the right time.

_Ten minutes later. . .Tidus is driving on the freeway, headed home, after escaping from the mall. . .incident._

" Wow, that was a disaster . . ." He mumbled, stopping at a red light.

" You can say that again, brotha. I wonder how Rikku is doing. We shouldn't have left her." Wakka said, shaking his head in bemusement.

Tidus frowned. " I don't know what came over me. I just came in the dressing room, and she was wearing this weird tacky dress. But she looked. . .well anyway, all my thoughts went south, and I just basically mauled her. . ."

The light turned green and Tidus stepped on the gas.

" And?" Wakka pressed.

" Saving all the details, before it went to far, one of the clerks walked in. . . and then the other one came over. . .They _flipped _out!"

Wakka laughed. " So that was that yelling we heard!"

Tidus grinned. " Actually, first the clerks yelled, then Yuna yelled, then I yelled. It was great. Yuna _swore_, just about every dirty word known in Spira in under thirty seconds, it was wild, she _never_ swears. Then she and the snobby clerks kicked me out of the dressing room. She told me she was going to kill me. They demanded Yuna take off the dress she was wearing, and they kicked me out of the store. There was a lot of people standing around. I hope no one we know saw what happened.

" Nay, you can't be that jinxed." Wakka said, laughing.

" But your not, upset man? I mean, you blew it again."

Tidus's face sunk as it slowly dawned on him how crazy what he'd just done was. "I shouldn't have done that. I need to be sincere with her, now she really must hate me. She must think I'm just using her. . .yevon, what am I gonna do now? I just made it ten times worst."

Now he was never going to get her back.

"It failed because you didn't go with my plan. You have to be really sensitive, grovel if you have to. Especially after today. And show more interest in things she likes. Like tonight, she's singing at Yevon's Café right? Just go there. I mean, its worked months ago right, why not again?" Wakka asked.

" . . . Yeah she is. And I _do_. I do gotta show a more sensitive side. . ." Tidus said softly, brainstorming. _This _plan wouldn't backfire on him. . .hopefully

Part Two - _Plan B- _the sensitive thespian approach

_Later on. . .Yevon's Café. . . 10:06pm. . . ._

Yuna poked her head through the black curtain. There were maybe at least forty or fifty people jammed into the dark smoky room. Mostly kids from the local college. She went on right after the guy performing now. She played a few notes on her guitar, the one _he'd_ given her, to make sure it was right. She'd tried a million times to just smash it, but she could never bring herself to do it. Tonight she was going to do an angry song about how stupid guys could be sometimes. . . Especially _him_. The nerve of him!!! To come into her dressing room and. . .

Yuna blushed at the vivid memory and began to pace behind the stage. She'd just let him kiss her and had responded back like she'd been starving for weeks. Why was she still so very _very_ attracted to him. What a huge mess. And not to even think about her public humiliation. She'd been so mortified when those lame jerk clerks had walked in, and she'd been kicked out of that stupid store. She'd chewed out Rikku, after having to chase her around for a while. Of course, the girl who had been oh so quick to apologize about the whole thing. She'd even brought her dessert. Afterwards, Yuna had come home to cool down.

She had taken her mother's car up here alone to the café, and had warned Rikku to keep Wakka and Tidus, and her blonde self away tonight. She couldn't deal with anymore plotting. She needed time to think alone. No, she didn't want time to think. That was why she was here in the first place, to distract herself. Yuna was finding herself not so angry at Tidus lately the more she thought about what he did , and it scared her. Maybe it had been just a mistake. But what if he'd never told her? And what was that whole dressing room thing about? Was he just playing mind games with her? Maybe Tidus was just trying to sleep with her. But that couldn't be true, because he'd had plenty of times he could have tried that when they were dating, but he had never pressured her. She just couldn't figure him out at all. It would kill her. Yuna sighed heavily, standing up when she heard her name being called.

The instant she walked on the small dark stage, there was complete silence. She walked quickly to the small stool. Yuna knew he was there. Her senses were on high alert, and her heart beat faster. She could just _feel_ him, somewhere in the dark room, staring at her. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Did he think she was just going to jump into his arms again? What did he want from her? She sat down on the black stool, and began to sing. Surprising herself, she didn't mess up once during her slow angry guy bashing song. In fact, it was the best she'd sang in weeks. When she was done, she got a semi finger snapping ovation, which was really good, considering half the people in the audience were either stoned or considered themselves to cool to show any emotion.

" Thank you everyone."

She quickly stood and made her way off stage, moving gingerly through the crowd, taking a seat with Lulu and some of her goth friends from school.

" That was really good. One day you'll be singing in front of millions." Lulu said nodding in approval. Yuna didn't respond, deep in her own thoughts.

'Maybe Tidus didn't see where I went to sit down, it's pretty dark in here. I can't even leave now, he's bound to see me and follow me outside.'. A nervous pit formed in her stomach. If she could just get through the last few weeks. . .maybe she could get home schooled the last bit or something. Fake an illness?

"Smoke?" One of the girls next to Yuna asked, offering her a cigarette and blowing smoke in her face.

Yuna coughed and declined. She watched the hostess walk on stage to introduce the next performer.

" This guy is a new performer to Yevon's. . .he's a senior in high school. Give it up for Tidus Akard!"

Yuna's head snapped up with force. " HUH?"

" Who's the nerd?" A muffled voice joked behind her.

Yuna watched frozen in shock, as Tidus walked unto the small stage. A spotlight was shined directly on him. Her mouth dropped lower.

He looked completely different. His hair was slicked back, matted down to his head. He was wearing . . Was it plaid? _Plaid _slacks, a button up white dress shirt and a tie. Ignoring the laughs from Lulu and her friends, Yuna stared open mouthed, blinking several times. She'd never seen Tidus in anything remotely formal. And his hair was combed. It was. . ._scary_. Where was the wild hair, tank and shorts, beach-kissed Tidus she feel in love with? And what was he doing here? Maybe she'd somehow entered a alternate reality or something. She put her head in her hands. Why did he keep messing with her? Was he trying to drive her insane?

Ignoring the snickers, Tidus took the microphone from the hostess and stared out into the dark crowd.

It had taken two hours to get Tidus transformed into a "sensitive guy" as Wakka had put it. They had brought some preppy clothes and used globs of gel to keep his hair from popping back up. Sensitive guys didn't have spiky hair right? Tidus had walked out of his room, and walked past his father, who had been watching tv in the living room. Jecht had dropped the beer he'd been holding in his hand after catching sight of his son. For the first time ever, he had rendered Jecht Akard speechless. A priceless moment.

He had then gone into the garage and pulled out his old bike from when he was twelve, and hike it to the Café. A sensitive guy would respect the environment more and not drive around in a car all the time right?

He had to show Yuna his caring side, especially after mauling her in the mall today. Yevon. . .did he ever feel like a moron. Oh well. If it got Yuna back in his life, so be it. He stared out into the staring audience.

" Der. . .ah, I really didn't prepare anything." Snickers in the audience followed. He scratched his head, then jerked his hand back down, forgetting he out had globs of gel in his hair to keep it from popping back up again. Now he is hand was covered in guck.

" Oh shit. . .I mean. . .der, ah. . ." He spoke into the mike by mistake. Loud laugher, more this time, followed his outburst. No, he was supposed to be sensitive. _Sensitive_ guys didn't swear right? Why had he let Wakka talk him into this? This was a really, really dumb idea.

" Well, my name is Tidus. I play blitz ball. I live in a giant estate, and I'm popular. I'm also the biggest loser in Spira. "

"Obviously." Someone yelled from the crowd. More snickers followed. Tidus blushed. He heard a female groan. Was it Yuna?

" I lost the greatest girl in the world, and I'm trying to get her back. . .I actually tried to write a poem, but nothing really rhymes with my girl's name but tuna, so that was out." Yet more laughter and whispers raced through the coffee house.

" And I need to apologize, especially after what I did today, and what I did before. I really miss her. So, I'm gonna try to sing a little, uh, like she does." Tidus cleared his throat. If any more blood rushed to his face due to his embarrassment, his face would explode. This was so stupid. But he was in too deep now. . .how was this posed to impress Yuna again? He should at least written better lyrics out. He'd gone home and starting writing, but he didn't have the talent for it.

" Okay, der. . . ahh. . .here goes. . ." Tidus said softly. The female groan from before got louder. Yuna? He cleared his throat.

" Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna. I misssssssssssssssssss youuuuuuuuuu." The crowd erupted in loud laughter.

His voice was badly cracking and off key, but he didn't care. "Take me back pleassssssssssssssssssssse. Yuna Lescinggggggggggggg. You are my starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. "

Some hair escaped the gel and popped back straight up atop his head, earning more laughs.

Tidus sang louder and more off key, to drown out the laughter erupting from the crowd. After another minute of his loud croaking, Tidus heard a very loud, angry shriek of humiliation he recognized as Yuna's, and finally spotted her in the dark crowd. She'd gotten up and was making a beeline for the exit doors. Great, he'd messed up again. He ran off stage and started pushing through chairs and people, ignoring the pats on the back and snide remarks he heard as he made his way out into the night, to the parking lot.

"Yuna!"

Tidus watched, heart dropping, as her car skidded off the lot, into the night. He closed his eyes, saddened. He needed to stop playing games. He heard footsteps behind him.

" We were hidden the whole time. She didn't see us. . ." Wakka said, a little out of breath from running after Tidus.

" But we saw, and _heard_ you, step bro. That was terrible. What were you thinking?" Rikku scowled. She reached atop Tidus's head and smoothed his hair back down, and then made a face at all the gel left behind on her hands

" I wasn't. I'm desperate." Tidus whined.

" You should have-"

" Why don't you try'"

Wakka and Rikku began at the same time. Tidus shook his head furiously.

" No, no more plots. No more _help_. I need to do this from the heart." Tidus walked away from them, heading for his bike.

He knew what he had to do. And this time, it would be right.

Part 3- no more plans

_Morning Monday. . .Yuna's house. . .Yuna prepares to leave for school. . . ._

Yuna stuck her head under her bed, searching for her missing English paper that was due today. Her mind had been so frazzled lately. Especially after Saturday. Tidus had not approached her at all Sunday, and she hated admitting to herself that she wished he had. But maybe he didn't care anymore. She wanted to forgive him, but he didn't seem to be sincere at all. Today, she was going to hand in her assignments, and not go back to school the last few weeks. Faking an illness was easier than seeing him everyday. She just couldn't handle it anymore. It was like having her heart yanked in and out of her chest everyday. The best thing for her was not to see him anymore. She had distant family in Bevielle that she could stay with over the summer before she went off to school. She would give them a call later. She had to get far away from Tidus. It was the only way she could survive. She heard her bedroom door open and shut again.

"Mama?"

Yuna whirled around, coming face to face with him, _again_.

Tidus had his book bag slung over his shoulder. The stupid nerdy get up he' d had the other night was gone, and he was back to normal Tidus. He dropped his book bag down.

" Why did Mom let you in?" She snapped.

" I snuck in." Tidus replied. Yuna heard the shower running in the other room, where her mother was obviously. Why didn't she remember to lock the doors downstairs? Her mind was really gone lately.

" I don't know who you think you are, just breaking into-"

" I need to talk to you. Seriously this time." He said softly.

Inside Yuna's heart, she was happy that he was here, and this made her more angry. He kept paying mind games. She was going to be late for school. She couldn't keep doing this anymore. Something had to give. She started ripping into him.

" What is your deal? Why can't you just go away? _Leave me alone_!"

Tidus's face looked pensive and he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

" I _can't_. Don't you think I've tried? I think about you all the time Yuna. And I know it's the same for you. That's why I had to try-"

" Try what?" Yuna snapped, cutting him off. " Try some plan, some _scheme_, to get me back? Isn't a scheme the only reason you ever spoke to me in the first place?"

Tidus froze, not expecting that. She'd caught him on the raw. But she was right. All along, he'd been scheming to win her back. And that bet, that had been a scheme as well. A knot formed in his stomach. He sighed and sat down on a rocking chair nearby. He was messing things up again. Yuna walked over to her window, and stared out of it, watching a little boy walk his dog down the street.

"Why can't you stop plotting and pretending, and just be yourself? Just tell me _honestly_, the truth, whatever it is. What is it you want from me? Why do you have to keep appearing everywhere? Are you trying to destroy me? How important is that bet to you anyway?" Yuna breathed in harshly, tears escaping her eyes. Tidus hung his head, and silence stretched between them for a few minutes.

" It was basically, if I lost it, I'd stop playing blitzball, which was, at the time, the most important thing in my life."

She turned to look at him.

" I have been playing games with you, my whole life, until now,_ has_ revolved around a game, it's hard for me to think out of that context."

Tidus looked up, a solemn look on his face, and he sat up and walked towards her, taking her hand. He stared in her eyes and something passed between them, unspoken. She reluctantly let him lead her to her bed. They sat down together on it, and she pulled her hand away from his, with more force than necessary, folding her hands together in her lap. She stared up, at the paper moon and stars hanging from her ceiling. She risked a glance at him, he was looking up at the moon as well. They sat quietly for a minute. Yuna wasn't sure what was going on, but she sensed he was trying to tell her something important. She watched him rack his hands in his hair again. Then he spoke again.

" In sixth grade, we had the same social studies and music class. In seventh grade, you were in my gym class. In eighth grade, none."

She gasped softly and stared at the side of his face, but he wouldn't look at her. Tidus continued staring at the ceiling.

"In ninth grade, my art class and math class, and in tenth, my lunch period. We didn't have any of the same classes in eleventh, but your home room was on the same floor as mine. . ." He finished. He seemed to be bracing himself, expecting her to yell at him, or worse, laugh.

Yuna's eyes widened, she was shocked. ' You noticed me. . . _then_?"

He smiled a little, but still didn't look at her. " I _always _noticed you. I would watch people tease you, watch you alone. But you always stood up to them, or ignored them. You always seemed invincible, like nothing ever bothered you. That's why they harassed you so much, you didn't seem to care about what they thought, and it really irked them. You didn't need to please anybody, only yourself. I envied you. You didn't care what people thought of you, unlike _me_. I was always working to prove that I was worthy of being Jecht Akard's son, worthy of being popular. Worthy of being _liked_."

Tidus swallowed nervously for a moment, than started speaking again. Yuna stared at the side of his face, transfixed. She always known he'd been unhappy, but he had never gone this deeply into it before.

" I was depressed. My mother, who was my rock, the one person who was in my life at that time, that I felt like I didn't have to put any acts around, was gone. And I felt alone, even though I was surrounded by people. I didn't know who my real friends were. Were they with me because they liked me, or because of my status? And then I'd see you, a free spirit."

Yuna shook her head violently. " I wasn't free at all Tidus, you know that. It was an act to-"

Tidus looked at her directly for the first time since they'd sat down. His eyes were pained.

" Please, Yuna, this is kinda hard for me. . ." Yuna nodded, and watched him. He went back to staring up at the ceiling again.

" I remember that day in school. I had dated Dona over the summer, because it was expected that I do that. She was rich and had a powerful family, like me.. . . "

" In class that day. . .Seymour was bragging about, how Dona had dumped me, and that I wasn't so great. And me, always eager to prove myself worthy, boasted that I could make anyone popular, because of who I was. And then you walked in the classroom." His eyes returned to hers.

" In the back of my mind, I thought, please, please don't it be her. But then I got selfish. . ._Finally_, I could get close to you, and not be judged for it. For wanting to be with you." He admitted, expecting to see anger in Yuna's eyes, but surprisingly there was none.

" I could be with you, _and_ keep my charade of popular, carefree Tidus going. . .but obviously that didn't work. And I was glad for it. You made me realize I didn't have to pretend to be what anybody else wanted. A fact that I forgot yesterday, obviously, when I went on stage at Yevon's. . . And in that store, I was putting on airs, but I had missed you so much, I thought I could just kiss you and you'd just take me back. I was so frustrated, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand you giving me the cold shoulder in school anymore. I knew, all those months that I had to tell you, the truth of how we ended up together. . .but I was scared. I'd have to admit that I lied to you, and that I was also a complete fraud. It took losing you to finally realize how much I need you, and how much I'd been lying to myself. And now I'm. . .just gonna put all my feelings on the table. . .I'm just gonna lay it all out there. . ."

He reached a hand out and cupped her chin gently, searching her eyes for a reaction. She seemed to be confused. He breathed in, sighing.

" I love you. "

He saw light dancing in Yuna's eyes at his words.

"And I know we're young. . .but feelings like this. . .I know they only happen once a lifetime. I can't let this be over between us. If we work through this. . .I'll always be sorry for hurting you. . . You're the best thing in my life, and I cant just let that go. . .Maybe I'm freaking you out. . . But I had to at least try. I-"

Tidus was silenced by two of Yuna's fingers covering his lips.

" Stop." There were tears falling softly down her cheeks, but she looked happy.

" There's something I need to confess too. . ."

His eyes widened, but he said nothing.

" I. . .had a crush on you. . .I used to watch you _too_. . .and we _did_ have a class together in eleventh grade. . .we had music together, but I changed classes that first week of school. . ." Yuna smiled faintly, noting his surprised expression. He tried to speak, but she shook her head.

" It's my turn now. . ."

"Anyway, I. . . admired you. . . Everyone liked you. . .you were never mean to anybody. I wished, I could be like you. Have the pampered, rich life. Have so many friends. . .so many people wanting to be near you. . .I guess, we both had each other pegged wrong."

"And then, we started dating. I was on cloud nine. I just needed you so much. . . It scared me. We were so happy. I thought that someone like me didn't deserve to be so happy. I was actually expecting the other shoe to drop. And when it did, I kinda used it, as an excuse to get away from you. I was afraid of how intense my feelings were for you."

She cupped his face in her hands. " But I'm not afraid anymore Tidus, of anything. I've been fighting my feelings for weeks. Afraid to trust you, but. . .I do trust you. That's what scared me so much, I think, when I was avoiding you in school. I knew if you said the right words I'd be gone. But I believe you. I understand. I forgive you. And. . .I love you too. . ." She beamed at the elated expression of happiness on Tidus's face. He smiled ear to ear, standing up.

Yuna squealed loudly as he picked her up and spun her around.

" You've made me so happy Yuna. . .I-don't know what to say. . ."

He put her back down gently. Yuna laughed. She felt like she could actually feel her heart glowing.

" Don't say anything. . .just kiss me." Yuna smiled, her eyes dancing.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. When they stopped, she jammed her fingers in his hair, laughing at his weak complaints.

" Don't you dare object. . .You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. . ." Tugging his head down, hands still full of hair, she pulled him in for another kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, just enough to speak.

"We still got a little school left, and a prom to go. . .and college. . .and those. . . Certain _people_. . ." Yuna said, a little breathlessly.

" I know what you're saying. We still have some loose ends. But we're together now, _really_ together. And we can face anything head on." Tidus said cheerfully. He grinned stupidly. He was so happy. He felt like bursting into song. But Yuna might object to that, considering his bad vocals. Yuna grabbed his hand in hers, and swinging them together. She had a goofy, happy smile on her face.

" I feel like dancing and bursting into song. I'm so corny. . ." She gushed, and Tidus's heart flipped over. They were made for each other. Yuna's eyes were bright and dancing. She tugged on Tidus's jacket sleeve.

"Come _on_, Tidus. We have to go to school now. . . We are in a _completion_, remember? We have a couple of crowns to win!!" Yuna said, beaming. Tidus grinned and followed her downstairs. Yuna smiled at her mother, who was standing at the counter, helping a customer. Ariel looked surprise to see Tidus, but one look in her daughters eyes reassured her.

Yuna and Tidus walked outside together, ready to face their antagonists and the rest of the world. But for the first time in a while, they'd do it together.

End chapter

Next chapter - last chapter/ epilogue. . .Time to wrap up loose ends. It's prom and graduation time, what surprises lie in store for the newly reunited couple?.


	10. Prom

AN: I had a few emails asking me if I had died. No, I didn't die (obviously) I've been very busy, combined with long-term writer's block. But I had some time off, re-read my reviews to regain motivation, and it worked! Thanks everyone for putting up with my snail-paced updates. But I hope I can make it up to you all ! I wrote a lot.

I also had a few people tell me Tidus's end of the bet was void, because blitz ball season is over. This is not what the bet was. The bet was that Tidus was to stop playing blitz ball _forever_, not just one season. Hope that clears it up, now onto the story.

I was originally gonna do one long chapter, but I split it up into two, it was too long. I'll shut up now.

Chapter 10- Prom

Part One- Future plans and worries

Friday, April 29th . . .Luca_ High, last period. . .last day of school before prom. . . .4th floor. . ._

__ Running a hand through his dyed blue hair, Seymour laughed bitterly to himself, again. When it came to her, he was so gullible. He checked his watch, 2:15pm. Where was that stupid girl in question now anyway? She was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago, with her stupid plan to get back at Yuna Lescing. That was all she ever talked about. Getting back at her and getting Tidus back. What was so great about Tidus anyway?

Seymour thought back angrily about the past few weeks. He had used his trump card, exposing his bet with Tidus to the whole school, and no one had even believed it. Everyone had actually begun to ignore and shun him. Didn't they _know_ who he was? And Tidus had gotten to keep his girl. Stupid people.

And earlier this morning, he'd gone to a specialist. Said he'd injured his right knee so badly, he could never play blitz ball again. None of his other teammates had gotten serious injuries. Why had he been the one to suffer? What the hell was he supposed to do with his life now? On top of that one, his stupid guidance counselor had told him he was didn't have enough credits to graduate. He had failed. The world was dumping all over him, taking everything he had. He was sick of it.He'd wasted his entire life trying to please them, the _people_, and they gave him no respect. Hearing the rapid clicking of stilettos, Seymour leaned up against a wall, placing one of his signature, nonchalant smirks on his face.

" What are you so happy about?" Dona snapped, annoyed. She looked around, making sure no one was there with them. She smiled thinly at Seymour. Did she have to plaster so much makeup on her face? It was disgusting. She had played him as well. Just like everyone else in his life.

"I have something to ruin that stupid trash forever!! She'll wish she'd _never _crossed me, She'll rue the day-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get I okay? What do you have?" Seymour snapped. He was sick of their stupid meetings, planning revenge against the golden couple. Dona never brought anything good to the table. She still went on and on everyday about Tidus. She didn't even see him as a man. Seymour's attraction for her was beginning to turn into hatred.

Dona smiled, oblivious to his dark thoughts. She extended a large envelope towards him. Eyebrow cocked, Seymour opened it, pulling out two blown up 8 X 10 photographs.

The first was of Dona and Tidus. Dona was sitting in Tidus's lap, smiling. A _real_, genuine smile. Tidus had a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Seymour remembered that day, last summer, when the old gang had gone to a pizza place together. Barthello had taken a picture of then hot couple Tidus and Dona. It'd been a week after Dona had dumped Seymour. Old jealously boiled in him. The girl had actually looked _happy_. Really, truly, _happy._ She didn't have feelings. . . How could she have been _happy_ with him?

" Seymour, move on to the next one already!!" Dona snapped, looking around nervously. Seymour scowled again, but obeyed, moving to the next photo. One of Yuna. The _old_ Yuna. Long, tangled hair. Huge glasses. Hippy clothes. Frowning. And sitting by herself, at a table.

Seymour smirked. " Where did you get this?"

One of my cheerleaders took it secretly, around the beginning of the school year. As a joke I guess." Dona took the pictures from Seymour, closing them back up.

" On prom night, they always show highlights of the year for the seniors, on a giant projector. I know the guy who is running the show. I'm gonna have him run the one of me and Tidus, and then, show the one of Yuna. But I'm paying the kid to keep it on that photo. She'll be ruined. And then Tidus and I will be crowned King and Queen."

Dona folded her arms, satisfied with her plan, waiting for Seymour to praise her.

" Did you forget that I was nominated for Prom king as well? Maybe I'll win." Seymour said through gritted teeth.

Dona stared at him blankly for a moment, then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

" Oh, that's a good one. Seymour. No offense, but nobody really likes you, you know? They only did cause you were on the varsity blitz team, and well, you're kinda creepy. No one wants to get on your bad side." Dona said in a sugary sweet, condescending voice. Seymour's fist clenched. He lashed out at her quickly.

" Flashing some pictures on a screen? That's pathetic. Typical of a female, I suppose. That's your big revenge?" Seymour began to laugh. Dona fumed.

" The pictures symbolize the way things used to be, the way they _aught to still_ be!" Dona snapped.

" Well, I'd like to hear what great plan you have cooked up!. . . that's right, you don't' have one!!" She retorted.

"Yes, I do have something planned. Something no one will ever forget. . ." Seymour said softly.

Dona cocked her head, confused at the eerie expression on his face. She shrugged it off.

"What time do you want me to pick you up for prom?" Seymour asked. Dona laughed in his face again.

" Oh please. Do you think I'd actually be seen with you? Come on now. You use to be useful to me, but you've done nothing _lately_, nothing good anyway. I'm going with someone else. Sucks for you."

Dona smiled sweetly at Seymour, walking away, humming softly to herself. Seymour bit back rage, wanting so badly to run after her and beat her. Oh dare that little tramp talk to him that way? And how dare everyone in this stupid school step all over him? He was sick of everything. Tidus, Dona, students, grades. . . blitz. . .everything! By the end of prom, he'd see to it that he got his respect. No one would ever, _ever_ forget who Seymour was.

_ April 30th. . .prom day. . . . 7 am. . .an upscale, full service salon._

Rikku giggled in her white terry robe from her high level chair as the young women painting her toes rubbed her foot. The woman frowned, mumbling something as she pulled out some nail polish remover to erase the mess that had been made by Rikku moving her foot. Yuna tapped her friend on the shoulder hard. " You keep moving your toes! My feet are almost done, and your still on the first few toes!"

Yuna looked down and wiggled her newly painted toes. They were buffed, polished a light blue, and ready for the open toed shoes they'd be crammed and tortured in all night later.The woman painting Rikku's toes whispered something in al bhed to the woman doing Yuna's, and the women giggled.

" News flash, I'm al bhed too! And I do not have man feet!" Rikku snapped. The women blushed and said something else, and Yuna laughed.

" I'm paying good money here!" Rikku pulled out Jecht's platinum credit card and waved it around.

Yuna watched the credit card in Rikku's hands. " Maybe I should, um. . .thank Jecht or something. After all, he's been paying for our trips, clothing and mall outings all year. . .I mean, just letting you use his card all the time."

Rikku laughed nervously. " Of course he doesn't mind. _He also doesn't know_." Rikku muttered the last part, watching Yuna out of the corner of her eyes to make sure she didn't hear.

Yuna smiled, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

" Yevon, I can't believe this. Can you believe it's prom? I've never been to a school dance before, let alone the _big one._

__It's all happening so fast . . .the year is ending . . .our lives will never be the same . . ." Yuna said wistfully. She watched some other girls come into the salon, some from school. So they weren't the only ones up super early to prepare for prom.

____" Hey now, it's not all over _yet_, don't be sad _yet_, we've still got the summer here girl!" Rikku said excitedly, wiggling her toes again and earning another reprimand from the woman painting her toes. A song from a popular singer came on the radio.

____" You know she lip sings right?" Yuna overheard another customer across from them whisper to her friend. Rikku nudged Yuna's arm.

____"See Yunie, one day, girls will be bad mouthing you while your songs playing on the radio!!" She said in an upbeat voice.

____"Thanks . . .I think." Yuna muttered.

____ The ladies finished, and the girls walked over to a counter, and held out their hands for their manicures to be done next.

____" I know we still have the summer, but . . .time goes by so fast. You turn around, and then a whole year's gone by, you know?" Yuna whispered, watching her nails being filed down.

____" Today I got a letter from Besaid College, they want me to go to orientation in June, see my dorm room. I'm so freaked. . .it's so real you know? And Tidus will be in Zanarkand. . ." Yuna stared over at Rikku.

____" What about you and Wakka? How are you guys gonna deal without seeing each other? Your going to some acting school at the Al Bhed capital city right?"

____" Well yeah." Rikku said, staring out the shop window. She turned back towards Yuna and smiled. " We're just gonna call it quits after the summer."

____ Yuna's mouth dropped open. "What? But I thought-"

____"Yeah Yunie, we have a good time, but that's it. It's not like true love or anything you know? Besides, long term, we don't match. He wants a simple life for himself; he's already done growing as a person. He says he just wants to coach blitzball, have a wife and kids, live real simple. There's nothing _wrong_ with that, but it's not me you know? I wanna _live it up_, see the world. I want action, flash, fireworks. And besides that, you know how hard it is to have a long distance relationship, and _besides_ that-" Rikku stopped abruptly, just noticing the distressed look on Yuna's face.

____" It's just . . .you guys are so happy, it's been the four us you know? We were supposed to have an awesome summer. . ." Yuna said in a whiny voice, staring down at her nails, a pit growing in her stomach.

____" It's just reality, I guess, for me and Wakka. When we first started dating, there was this strong attraction you know? I mean, we have so much in common. But the attraction is kinda fading away you know? We'd be better off as friends in the long run." Rikku looked over at her friend who looked depressed.

____" It's not that bad! I mean, how many people actually stay with their high school sweetheart? . . Oh! That's not why you're upset. . ." Rikku blushed, realizing how she sounded.

____" I'm not talking about you and Tidus Yunie, I just-"

____" I know Rikku. But like you said, it's reality right? Feelings chance, people change. It's something Tidus and I haven't discussed. What will happen after we move away from each other? How many long-term relationships actually work out right? That's what you're saying right?" Yuna snapped, then felt bad, not meaning to take her frustration out on Rikku. . .The very same questions had been bothering her. They never talked about how things were going to work out for them long term.

____Feeling like she'd just put her newly pedicured foot in her mouth, Rikku was glad when the technicians were done with their nails.

" All done."

____" Good, we've been here like an hour already . . ." Yuna wined, heading for the dressing room. She wanted to change back to her regular clothes; the robes they made them wear were itchy. She needed to go someplace quiet, where she could brood over the issues that she would soon have to face with Tidus. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be happy. It was prom day! But thoughts about the future kept creeping up on her. A hand pulled at the back of her robe tie.

____" Where are you going Yunie? We still need to get our mud baths, full body massages, facials, and makeup! Not to mention our _hair_ still isn't even done!! That's at least 6 hours right there! And then we gotta go home and dress! Get with it Yunie, we gotta have you looking great for when Tidus comes to get you later tonight!" Rikku grabbed Yuna and pulled her towards a back room. Yuna laughed shaking her head, forgetting her worries for the moment.

____" This is ridiculous! I mean really . . . All this trouble, all guys have to do is rent a tuxedo and a cheesy limo, and show up! It's so unfair!" Yuna whined.

____" Hey! We have a bottomless credit card here, we gotta make the best of it. And guys spend a long time getting ready too, they just don't tell anyone. Right now, our guys are getting tucked, buffed and primped for us tonight too!" Rikku argued. Yuna laughed.

____" Yeah right, They'll probably just play video games till bout a half hour before it's time to pick us up, panic cause they are running late, then throw on some cheap deodorant, their half ironed tuxedos, and run out the door. . ." Yuna said, snickering.

____" Now, now Yunie, you outta have a little more faith in our guys, prom is just as important to them as it is to us. . ." Rikku scolded, waving a finger at Yuna, as the girls headed into the sauna.

___._

___._

___ . . . . . 5:07pm. . .the arcade at Mushroom Rock Mall. . ._

____ " Damn! I lost again!" Tidus swore, his voice blending in with the loud sounds and yelling going on in the crowded arcade. He then swore some more at the stupid cacteur dancing in victory on the game over screen.

____" That 10,000 needles attack is bull! It's a cheap win!!" Tidus complained to Wakka, who was playing on the arcade next to him.

____" They're posed to take that move out in the next Fiend Kombat game, ya? You shouda played as the tonberry man, no one can beat that thing."

____" Yeah whatever man. The tonberry is too slow."

____" Can we play Fiend Kombat now? You guys been here all day! You suck at it!!" A little kid, yanking on Tidus's shirt, whined.

____" Beat it kid!! I almost beat the game that time." Tidus said in his best bully voice.

____" Yeah right mister."

____ Ignoring the brat, Tidus reached into his jeans pocket for more tokens. He was out. He checked his watch. 5:12. He reached in his other pocket for more tokens. Then he looked at his watch again. _5:12!_

____"Wakka!!! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Some kids who heard Tidus swear stared at him in shock.

____Wakka looked in confusion at Tidus, then looked down at his watch.

____" SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!"

____" I-I gotta pick up Yuna in an hour and a half man!! _Less than that_, prom dinner starts at eight, its gonna take us like an hour to just get there!! And I'm not even dressed!!"

____"We shouda not spent the whole day just playing video games ya? At least your girlfriend doesn't hit you! " Wakka yelled, as the two ran out of the arcade.

____" What else were we supposed to do on prom day, get manicures?" Tidus snapped, pushing through the exit doors.

" I'm glad we at least came in separate cars, saves us some time. I can't wait to see Yuna's face when she sees how she's pulling up to prom tonight . . ." Tidus grinned. Hopefully, his "surprise" was already waiting at the house now. Hopefully, Jecht wasn't drunk, and wouldn't try to shoot his "surprise", and eat them. In some countries, they were a delicacy.

" Well, for it being prom and all, that was quite a unremarkable first half of the day." Tidus said, laughing.

" Yeah really, shouldn't we have had some enlightening, meaningful conversation today? I mean, prom is like one of the huge events of your life ya? Our lives are changing forever. . ." Wakka said, scratching his head. He looked nervous, like he was trying to tell Tidus something.

" Well, we can have a meaningful conversation at the prom, How's that?" Tidus said, slapping his friend on the back.

"Me and Rikku decided to break up after this summer."

Wakka blurted out quickly, looking down and blushing. Tidus stared at him, mouth hanging open.

" What? Where'd that come from? _Huh?_ But you guys have a good time together . . ."

Wakka just shrugged his shoulders. " I know. . .it's just like you just said, it's a good time. Not a _magical_ time, not like you and Yuna. I love her, but I'm not, _in love_ with her you know what I'm saying? Sometimes, people just fall outta love you know?"

" No, I don't know." Tidus said seriously, his mind racing, thinking of Yuna.

" But right now, we gotta get going, before our girls kill us. . ." Wakka said, trying to lighten the mood.

" Yeah, see at prom man. . ." Tidus said quietly, getting into his car. He couldn't shake the pit forming in his stomach.

.

.

. Part Two- Tidus's surprise. . . .

_ 6:54 pm. . .Yuna's house. . . ._

Yuna twirled around in her deep sapphire blue gown. It shimmered when she moved. The neckline was pleated, and the straps of the dress were clear gemstones. It came to her feet, with a slit down one leg.

The ladies at the salon had done her makeup just like a glamorous movie star. Her eyelids were a deep silver shade that matched nicely with her glossy pink lips. There was a little bit of glitter sprinkled across her face to give her a magical look. Her anklet matched with her silver, open toed high heel shoes. Her hair had been done in a fancy French role with gemstones, with no hair left out.

" Honey, come down, I wanna see you and take pictures before Tidus gets here!!" Ariel yelled from downstairs. Ariel had closed the shop early today, so she wouldn't have to deal with customers while she was fusing over her daughter in her prom dress.

" I'm coming Mom!!" Yuna blushed at her reflection in the mirror. She was so excited!! After all the torture in the salon, Rikku had dropped her off back at her house to get dressed. She jumped up and down, then stopped when her hair shifted a little.

" I can't believe that me . . ._Yuna_. . . am about to go to prom, with the guy of my dreams. . ." She whispered to her reflection. She laughed, practicing a diva-like walk, and made her way downstairs.

She walked down the stairs slowly, almost tripping, startled by the video camera in her mother's hand.

" Oh, look at my baby!! Oh, you look so beautiful!!!! My little Yu-Yu all grown up!!!" Ariel put the camera down and grabbed Yuna in a fierce embrace.

"Mama, please!" Yuna laughed. Hopefully she wouldn't be this lame when she had kids. " I still need oxygen!"

" I know, I know, but you just look . . .so grown. . .I wish your father was here. . ." Ariel pulled apart from Yuna, wiping tears away.

"He is here . . ." Yuna said softly, gesturing to her heart.

" Now knock it off huh? I can't start crying and mess up my makeup!" Yuna said lightly. The two women jumped slightly at hearing a knock on the door.

" Tidus!" They yelled at the same time.

" Go back up stairs! You need to make a dramatic entrance!!" Ariel demanded, trying to push Yuna along.

" No way!! The whole hot chick walking slowly down the stairs while her guy waits at the bottom is way overdone! I'll just open the door myself, and then you can get Tidus's reaction on video!" Yuna walked towards the shop door slowly, trying to add an extra switch to her hips as she walked.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Ariel took her camera and her position by the door.

Smiling ear to ear, heart beating, Yuna put her hand on the door handle, then squealed and drew her hand back.

" Mama! I'm going to prom!! ME!! Yuna, the goober, am going to prom!! With a hottie! Can you believe-"

"This is why I should have opened the door. . ." Ariel said, shaking her head. Yuna blushed, took a deep breath and opened the door.

.

There was no one there.

" What? Nobody is here!!!!" Yuna whined, jumping up and down. " It was probably those neighborhood kids playing around again!!"

" No look, there's a note on the ground . . ." Ariel said from behind her daughter, peeking over her shoulder. She zoomed in with the camera on Yuna reaching down for the note.

"It says, stand outside, Love, T." Yuna put the note down, gathered up her skirts and ran outside, her mother not far behind her, video camera in tow.

The night air was perfect, not to hot or cold. The stars where shining bright, with that _special _light. They hadn't shined that way since that night that she and Tidus had shared their first kiss, the night he had asked her to be his girl. Yuna blushed at the memory, looking down the empty street left and right,

" Mama I don't see-"

" Turn around! Honey look! Look!"

Yuna turned left, to see something gold moving down the street towards them. Her hands covered her face and she teared up, blinking rapidly at what she saw.

Two golden chocobos trotted proudly towards them, attached to a grand white carriage. The driver pulled back the reigns on the giant birds and the carriage stopped in front of Yuna and Ariel.

Ariel sighed loudly, zooming in on the carriage door, the gold window curtain drawn back. Suddenly the door opened, and a sophisticated Tidus, hair gently brushed back, in a deep, navy blue tuxedo, winked, extending his hand to Yuna.

" Shall we go, milady?" He said, giving his best smile. He looked her up and down, his smile growing in approval over her appearance.

Ariel hissed in her daughter's ear. " Don't let him get away. . .he's a keeper."

But Yuna didn't hear her. At hearing Tidus's command, she did a very unladylike thing. She meant to be delicate, lady-like and hold her hand out to Tidus, and allow him to guide her into the carriage. But he winked at her again, and she was lost.

Having an attack of hormones, Yuna launched herself forward at Tidus, and he quickly moved forward to catch her in his arms before she fell on the pavement. He laughed, and Ariel scolded Yuna, zooming in on Tidus.

" What happened to your grace Yuna? You could have hurt yourself!"

Yuna reached her arms around Tidus, staring into his eyes.

" I don't need grace Mama. Tidus will always catch me when I fall . . ."

Tidus smiled again. He was so happy. Yuna loved his surprise, if any indication from her throwing herself at him, literally. She looked great, from what he could see in the streetlight. He gently turned in the carriage, depositing Yuna in the seat next to him, and carefully pining his corsage on her. From the way she was looking at him, she liked the way he was looking tonight. He forced himself to turn away from her for a minute.

" Mrs. Lescing?" He tried to get Ariel's attention, who was busy getting close ups with the camera of the chocobos, who were showing off, flexing their wings and fluffing their feathers outward.

"Oh!" Ariel pointed the camera back on Tidus.

" You look very handsome Tidus. I'm cutting you guys a break tonight . . .I won't give Yuna a curfew. . .but that means you check in regularly okay? And take good care of my Yu-Yu!"

Tidus turned towards Yuna, who poked her head out the carriage window. " Yu-Yu?" He teased, getting a dirty look.

" Mom, stop embarrassing me!" Yuna whined. She jumped back, the reigns popping and the chocobos started moving.

" And we're off!" Tidus said, waving to Ariel.

" Bye Mama!" Yuna waved, til Ariel was a dot fading away.

She turned towards Tidus, giddy, and looked around the carriage. It was dark, but she could still see a little when they rode past streetlights. The interior was plush, fancy. . .so perfect.

" I love it-"

" You look beautiful-"

They both spoke at the same time, and then smiled at each other again. Tidus cupped Yuna's cheek gently.

They passed a streetlight at that moment and the light caught Tidus's sparkling eyes.

" Tonight, its our night Yuna." He said simply.

And, looking into his eyes, she felt herself falling as always, the feeling of euphoria was there, a high she could never reach with anyone else. Could anything be better then to be with her man? She wouldn't have it any other way.

.

.

Part three- A night to remember . . .

_Outskirts of Luca. . .A fancy hotel. . .Grand Ballroom. . .8:45pm. . ._

" Tidus! You sly dog you, had to show us all up and get fancy birds huh?" Zev patted Tidus on the back as everyone headed from the dining tables to the dance floor. The ballroom was decorated in black and silver, the school colors. The lights were low and there was a cheesy fog effect going across the entire floor.

" What can I say man? Nothing too good for my girl." Tidus smiled down at Yuna, who hung off his left arm.

" Knock it off huh? You guys are so sweet, I'm getting cavities . . .You were staring at each other all thorough dinner . . .gimmie a break." Lulu, who walked by them, said sourly. But she smiled at Yuna to soften the comment. She was wearing her usual black gothic dress, but she had added a pink corsage tonight, to soften the look.

"Come guys, time to get this party started!!" Rikku, dressed in a short, pink chiffon dress, was the first to run out on the dance floor, pulling a laughing Wakka, dressed in a conservative white tux along with her.

The band started off with an upbeat song, and soon everyone was on the dance floor.

Yuna laughed, wiggling her butt at Tidus as he grabbed her from behind, moving to the music.

" Hah! It figures . . .these two again, and doing dirty dancing." A snotty voice from behind them whined.

The couple turned around, still moving to the music, seeing who had spoken. It was the two guys from the dress shop in the mall, the short and tall store clerks, where Tidus and Yuna had been caught making out in the dressing room and banned from the store.

" What are you guys doing here?" Yuna said, smiling, grinding onto Tidus more to irritant the uptight men. It didn't help Tidus any though, who let out a pained whimper behind her.  
" We volunteered as chaperones . . .but had we known teenagers such as the likes of _you _two were to be here . . ." The taller man turned up his nose.

" Yeah well we kinda owe you guys, your dressing room kinda helped us get back together. We'd like to use it again someday . . ." Tidus said, nodding his head and gesturing down towards Yuna, who laughed. The men gasped in disgust and hurried away from them.

.

.

A few songs later, Rikku shimmed over to Yuna, tapping Tidus on the shoulder.

" Hey bro, mind if I borrow Yunie for a minute, I can't go to the bathroom alone, it's a rule of being a girl."

"Sure, I'll go get some punch." Tidus walked away toward the refreshment table, and Rikku and Yuna walked to the ladies restroom, the band starting to play a new song.

" Good call, Rikku, I can't stand this song. . ." Yuna said, walking up to a mirror in the clustered bathroom. Rikku ran over to a open stall. The bathroom was full of talking girls.

A blonde next to Yuna in the mirror turned towards her.

"You nervous honey? They announce who prom queen is in about an hour . . ."

" No. It'd be nice to win, but I'm here with Tidus . . .I already got everything I wanted." Yuna said, smiling in the mirror. She was having an unbelievable time.

" After they crown King and Queen, their gonna run a projection of pictures. You know, of senior year. It's gonna run against the wall while everyone's dancing. It'll be nice. . . " A girl standing by the bathroom door said.

A toilet flushed, and Dona walked out of a stall. She stood in front of the mirror next to Yuna. Yuna looked at Dona's dress for the first time that night. It was the same tacky, sluty purple dress Yuna had tried on in that uppity dress shop! The same dress that she paraded around in the mirror in the dressing room, pretending to Dona! And know Dona was wearing it!

Yuna bit her lip to hide her giggles. Dona wasn't fooled.

" Got a problem, _freak_?"

All the girls stopped talking, staring to see what would unfold between the two prom queen nominees. Rikku ran out of the stall, pulling her underwear up, staring back and forth between the two ladies. Yuna gave Dona her best smile.

" No, no problem Dona . . .nothing my _guy_ can't fix for me. You remember _Tidus_, right? Excuse me . . .

" Ignoring Dona's reddening face, Yuna turned her back on her. Then, doing the diva walk she had practiced earlier, Yuna walked out of the bathroom, then jumped up and down when she was back on the dance floor. A techno song was playing. Rikku soon followed her out.

" Did you see that? I was catty!!! Me, Yuna!! I got to be catty!! And I loved it!" Yuna said, laughing.

" Did you see what she had on? I thought _I _was risqué. Urg. Anyway, you and Tidus should get your picture taken now. We can all take one together, me, you, Ti and Wakka, for the memories . . ." Rikku dragged Yuna along, pushing through grinding couples, to find Tidus and Wakka.

A twinge of sadness hit Yuna. Soon, memories might be the only thing she had.

.

. _ later. . ._

Dona checked her watch, and then ran over to the projection machine. The slide show would began in about a half hour, she had to make sure everything was ready. She walked over the kid running the show.

"So, you have the pictures? Remember, to run the picture of me and Tidus first, then, run the picture of Yuna. But keep the picture of Yuna up."

The kid scratched his head. " Their gonna know you did it."

" No, I'm gonna step out of the room. By then, I'd have been crowned prom queen anyway. I'll know by the hysterical laughter that the picture is up. I'll gracefully walk in, and gently scold everyone for laughing at the freak, showing my grace. Yuna will then run out of the room in tears. Tidus will be impressed by my kindness, and beg me to take him back. And everyone will be in awe of my grace. It's a flawless plan. _Don't screw it up or_-"

"Whatever Dona, I get it."

Satisfied, Dona walked away. She didn't see Gatta, who'd heard the whole thing, walk over to the projector.

" Hey, I'm the school photographer. And I got an even _better_ picture that you can show, instead of whatever Dona gave you. . ."

" Hey, she paid good money man . . .but the money's already in my pocket, so why not screw her over . . ." The kid reasoned, taking the photo from Gatta.

" Wow! What's this dude? Dona looks terrible!"

Gatta smiled. " I took it months ago, at a party. As you can see, Dona made a huge _splash_ there . . ."

. _ later_

. Principal Mica walked slowly on the stage, picking up the microphone with his prune like hands.

"Can I have your attention please?"

The music cut off and everyone turned towards the stage. Tidus turned Yuna around in his arms. It was time to announce prom king and queen.

" Can I have the nominee's for prom king please step forward to the stage please? "Tidus Akard."

Tidus smiled down at Yuna, who smirked back at him. He was then nudged forward towards the stage, receiving pats on the back and comments.

" You already know you won Tidus."

"Congratulations, man"

" This is your night, Akard."

Walking quickly up on stage, Tidus waved to the crowd, holding his hands up into a motion that symbolized blitz ball. The crowd cheered and quieted down as Mica spoke again.

'And now for the second nominee, Seymour Richmond "

There were quiet murmurs in the crowd.

" I forgot about him."

" I haven't seen him all night. Is he here?"

" He's been acting weird for months, probably stayed home."

Mica waited a few more minutes, but no Seymour came forward.

" Well, no matter any way. The winner is

Tidus Akard."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Tidus bowed low to Mica's level to get crowned. No one was surprised; it was the queen that everyone was waiting for.

_ elsewhere_

Sneaking out of the ballroom to the balcony, Barthello leaning against the railings. He pulled out the love letter for Dona he planned to read in front of everyone, practicing reading the words out loud. Maybe, after realizing how much he loved her, she would give him a chance. Something moved below him, catching his attention. There was a dark figure moving around the outside of the hotel. He squinted, leaning against the rails, but could make out who it was. Whoever it was, was pouring something out of a bag or something, around the building maybe. Barthello picked up his cell phone, calling the police, then coming back inside the ballroom.

" And now, the first nominee for prom queen. Dona Markos!" Mica said. There was a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd as Dona shoved her way on stage. Tidus stood next to Mica, stepping back when Dona approached him. A few people snickered, and Dona snarled, then quickly masked it with a smile, standing next to Mica.

" And now, the second nominee, Yuna Lescing!"

Yuna blushed, and then moved forward towards the stage. A chant of, _Yu-na_! Followed her all the way up, and she waved to everyone, beaming. She still couldn't believe it was happening to her. She stared at the room of smiling faces and blew a kiss to the crowd. She turned towards Tidus, who nodded in encouragement. Mica spoke in the microphone again.

" Our prom queen is –"

End Story

Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you

enjoyed it.

Heheheehe, kidding.


	11. Promises for the Future

Chapter 11- Promises for the Future

" Yuna Lescing!!"

Everyone cheered, clapping for Yuna. Tidus walked forward, waiting patiently while Principal Mica pined the silver tiara on Yuna, handing her a scepter. Yuna faced Tidus, tears of happiness in her eyes, and the two embraced, earning more cheers.

A low, shrill scream cut short the cheering, and everyone stared in horror at Dona, who was screaming like a banshee. She knocked Principal Mica over, running off the stage and out of the ballroom, screaming the whole time.

There was complete silence as all watched the doors to the ballroom shut behind Dona.

After a moment, Tidus spoke. " That was weird."

Everyone laughed and the relaxed atmosphere returned to the room.

Yuna helped Mica up.

" Lead us in the first slow dance!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

Mica picked his microphone back. " I give you your King and Queen, leading us in our first slow dance of the night!"

A slow melody started up, and Tidus lead his Queen out to the dance floor. Students moved aside so that the couple had a small gap to dance around in.

Tidus twirled Yuna around, and she laughed.

" I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Tidus smiled at the complement.

" My mother taught me, when I was little . . ." He said softly.

"About that Tidus . . .I'm sorry me and mom weren't able to contact her spirit from the farplane. . ."

" It's okay, Yuna. . .I have something in my life now, to fill the void she left behind." Tidus looked around, noticing other couples filling into the dance floor.

Yuna looked up at him, making a face.

" You're saying I'm replacing your mom?" She teased.

" That's not what I meant and you know it." Tidus began tickling Yuna to punish her.

A huge projector screen came up on an empty white wall, and a slide show begin. All the couples turned to face it, still dancing slowly. Pictures of different people of the senior class flashed. A picture of the " In Crowd" and Yuna playing volleyball at Kilika beach flashed. Yuna smiled, remembering that day, her first group date. She couldn't forget about the undercurrent that the picture represented, it was during the "bet" arch in their relationship. But she could think about now without getting angry. She had forgiven Tidus. She caught Rikku's eye and grinned. The next few pictures were of people Yuna didn't know, and some of Dona and the cheerleaders. Where had Dona gone anyway? After she'd screamed, she' d just left the ballroom. Despite everything, Yuna hoped Dona found happiness, somehow. She was happy, and wanted everyone else to be as well. A picture of the big championship blitz ball came flashed, showing the whole team with Coach Auroch, posing with the championship trophy.

The next picture flashed, and at first everyone stared, in shock. Then Everyone began to laugh. Yuna covered her mouth in shock. The picture remained there. Another one didn't pop up. Was the machine broken or something?

Elsewhere, Dona heard the loud laugher coming from the ballroom. Leaving the balcony she had been crying on for the last 20 minutes, Dona smiled, wiping her eyes as she headed back into the ballroom. _Finally, _she'd get payback.

As she headed back in, searching for Yuna, students saw her, and began to laugh harder. Why were they looking at her and laughing? Her eyes scanned the crowd for a tiara and crown. Tidus and Yuna were staring at her, but they weren't laughing. They had what looked like pity on their faces. Frowning, Dona turned her attention towards the projector, a small path being made for her, students moving aside. The band abruptly stopped playing the slow melody they'd begun earlier.

The frozen picture on the projector was of_ her_. But it wasn't of her with Tidus. A Technicolor replay of memory flashed through Dona's mind. It was the party at Bathello's house. When she had splashed her drink on Yuna. And Rikku had shoved her into the barf-infested pool. Dona had pulled herself out, covered in bile. She had seen a flash of light when she'd been pulling herself out, but hadn't thought much about it. Now she knew that someone had been taken a picture of her.

Dona stared at the huge picture of herself. Wet, hair in her face, bile hanging off her body. The laugher started up again. Dona stared around the room, Even her so called friends were pointing and laughing at her. Turning around, Dona ran towards the kid running the projector, who ran off upon seeing her charge after him. She unplugged the whole thing, then ran again, pushing her way out of the ballroom. She didn't see Barthello running after her.

" That was . . .wow." Tidus said, leading Yuna over to the refreshment table as the music started playing again.

Yuna accepted a cup of punch from Tidus.

" Yeah, wow . . .that was. . ."

" It was supposed to be you. " Gatta said, walking over towards the couple.

" She had some mean pictures she meant to show everyone of you and Tidus. I beat her to it though. She deserved it, she's a bitch." Gatta said happily, munching on some crackers on a plate.

" I don't know. She'd been cruel to me like forever, but I still cant but feel sorry for her." Yuna said softly.

" I noticed she was wearing that dress from the shop. . ." Tidus said scratching his head.

" Yeah, I notice that too."

" Come on, let's dance some more." Tidus pulled Yuna back towards the dance floor. "Hopefully, nothing else weird will happen tonight."

A few guys opened the double doors to the ballroom.

" Hey, something's going on outside!"

"Great." Tidus muttered, being pulled along as half the people in the ballroom ran out the doors to see what was going on.

Dodging heads blocking his way, Tidus moved forward a little in the parking lots, trying to see what was going on. He could see a police car, doors opened, parked on the side. What was going on? He couldn't see anybody, and he couldn't hear over the loud talking. Seeing Wakka towards the front of the mob, he made his way over.

" What's going on?" He asked, not seeing anything.

" I don't know. Somebody heard police sirens, but nobody knows what's going on. I don't think we were too loud, this hotel we're in is out in the middle of nowhere." Wakka pointed towards the side of the building.

" There!"

From around a dark corner, two police officers came around, dragging along. . .Seymour? Tidus stepped forward slightly, shocked. Seymour was being dragged away in hand cuffs, a cop on either side of him, with an angry look on his face. " I wasn't gonna kill anybody. I was just, gonna make them pay . . .make em' all pay for everything they did to me . . .scare em a little." He yelled, struggling with the police.

He caught slight of Wakka and Tidus, who stared back at him opened mouthed.

" Congratulations Tidus." Seymour said sarcastically.

" Looks like you won the bet. But the cops confiscated my car, so I don't think I can hold up my end of the bargain."

He laughed, as the cops shoved him into the car, slamming the doors behind them.

The hotel owner shoved through the crowd, talking to the police officers. Some more officers came around the corner, carrying bags of what looked like gun power or something. Gatta ran over to take pictures, and was shoved out of the way by officers.

" What's going on out there?" Some people yelled from the crowd.

" What did Seymour try to do?" Wakka asked no one in particular.

Hotel clerks urged everyone back inside, and the band started playing again. Unwilling to let whatever Seymour tried to do ruin the night, everyone began to dance again, and eventually things got back to normal.

Yuna opened her eyes when the carriage stopped. She yawned, snuggling more into Tidus's chest.

" You're home now, Yuna." Tidus said, opening the carriage curtain so she could see her apartment.

" Oh. . .was I asleep the whole way home?" Yuna blushed, adjusting Tidus's shirt, were she had slept on for the last hour. Tidus laughed.

'It's okay; I mean we had a long night. Though I have to say you're the first girl to fall asleep on me."

Yuna stepped out of the carriage, Tidus following behind her.

" Tonight . . .wow. It was great. I mean, not about, certain stuff was okay. You know what I mean." Yuna said, thinking about Dona and Seymour.

Tidus nodded his head. " I was so proud of you. You really did well. I didn't think the night could go on smoothly anymore after whatever Seymour pulled." Tidus sighed, looking up at the sky.

" I can't believe he went of the handle like that. He's always been a loose cannon, but . . .gesh."

" Yeah. That was freaky. I wonder if anyone know what he tried to do." Yuna adjusted her tiara. " Mom's gonna when she sees my tiara!"

Yuna looked down, feeling awkward. Tidus felt it too. They still hadn't talked about their future. She didn't wanna bring it up now.

Tidus leaned in for a kiss, and Yuna wrapped her arms around him. After a little while, one of the chocobo's made an odd squeaking noise, and Yuna pulled apart from Tidus, laughing.

" Guess that mean's time's up." Yuna waved to the giant birds, who began to make more noise.

"Better get outta here before they wake up the neighbors."

" They already woke up Mom." Yuna gestured to the second story of the building. Through the window, they could see a video camera aimed at them. Yuna waved a fist at the camera.

Smiling, Tidus hugged Yuna one last time. He climbed back into the carriage, waving as he was carried away. Yuna waved back, the sadness returning. She headed back inside, locking the door behind her. They were gonna have to talk about things, and soon.

__

_One week later. . .graduation day. . .Luca Convention Center. . ._

__

__

__" James Adams."

The announcer's voice rang loudly through the packed stadium. Tidus looked out through the crown, standing on stage. His name would be called in just a few minutes. He stared out over the sea of people. His classmates.

"Laura Aein"

Tidus thought back to earlier in the morning. He was at home, had gotten all dressed in his silver cap and gown and headed downstairs. Rikku's mom, Sara, had taken his picture. Rikku had soon joined them, and the two had posed together for more pictures. Jecht hadn't come down stairs to see his son. It had bothered Tidus more than he cared to admit. Sara had given him an embarrassed look, saying that he was hung over from last night, as if that was an excuse.

"Jonah Ajase"

He had support from his friends, from his step family. Having some support from his _real_ family would have been nice, that was all.

Tidus looked out through the senior class, who sat in rows in front of the stage. He spotted Yuna, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

" Cindy Ajakon."

Tidus moved forward in the line, taking a deep breath. A strange feeling came over him suddenly, a warm, safe feeling. A strange scent wafted around him, a perfume.

Tidus tapped the guy in front of him.

" You smell that man?"

"Smell what? I'm nervous as it is, gimmie a break." The guy grumbled.

Tidus tried to shake the queer feeling off, but it only grew stronger. The perfume spelled like. . .no, he wasn't going down that road of disappointment again.

"Susan Ajele."

Suddenly, something caught his eye at the end of the stage, a woman standing next to the photographer. She only looked half there, as if fading away, and little lights danced around her. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had blonde hair, just like Tidus's. The woman grinned brightly, and waved at Tidus. Tidus broke out into a large smile. His eyes searched for Yuna in the crowd. She nodded her understanding. She had seen her too. Turning back to the blonde woman, he waved to her, almost shyly. Finally, he had found her. And he could say goodbye.

The students surrounding him gave him funny looks, wondering what he was staring and waving at. Tidus was sure strange sometimes.

The woman gestured towards Yuna, winking at Tidus.

" Tidus Akard."

Barely hearing his name, Tidus quickly stumbled forward, not believing what was happening to him. He proudly took his walk across stage, waving, the cheers and claps deafening. Principal Mica handed him his diploma, and he posed for the picture. He stared back at the woman, who was know only a few feet away from him now. More of the strange lights. . .pyreflies, that's what Yuna called them.

More of them appeared, causing her to fade away more and more, until there was nothing left.

Tidus walked of stage in a daze, shaking lightly. He felt tears gather in his eyes, blinking then away. Through her image had faded away, he felt more closer to her now. He could finally put her spirit to rest. And he owed it all to Yuna.

Tidus patted and hugged people, taking pictures and pictures. The graduation ceremony was over with. _School_ was over with. Wow.

" Come over here Akard!? Get a picture with the team, for old times sake!" Coach Auron motioned Tidus over, where the varsity blitz team was waiting. He laughed, running over to join them.

Posing for pictures, a kind of awkwardness drifted in the air.

" This is the last time we'll be together like this, you know?" Jumal said through a smile.

" It's also weird without Seymour, he was part of the team, even though he went all psycho on us." Zev said.

" What did he do prom night to get arrested anyway?" Wakka asked.

" He tried to burn the place down. I saw someone creeping around the place, and I called the cops." Barthello said, flexing his muscles.

" No way!" Tidus said, shocked.

" They didn't tell anyone, Didn't wanna bring done the mood of the prom. Telling everyone that your classmate tried to set you on fire, was kinda a party killer. Anyway, he claimed he wasn't gonna kill anyone, said it was a prank."

Barthello finished.

"That's enough." Coach Auron said. He walked over to Tidus. " Good luck in the future, son."

"Thanks coach!" Tidus said, his smile fading as he saw Jecht approaching him. Coach Auron walked away.

Tidus eyed his father for a few minutes when he stopped in front of him. Jecht sighed.

" I. . .came on time. . . well, a few minutes late. I saw you walk down. . ." Jecht stopped talking, scratching his head. Tidus sneered, turning to walk away.

" I just wanted to say. . .I'm proud of you." Jecht said to his son's back, who stopped walking away, tensing.

"Look. . .I know I'm a hard ass. . .but, I just wanted you to succeed. . .it's how my dad raised me. . .I'm sorry I spent most of your life being your coach instead of your father. . ."

Tidus turned back towards his father, stone faced.

"Look, I'm glad you're going to college. . .You seem. . .err, happy about it. Zanarkand's a good, a great choice. And I'm glad you found yourself a good, err, great girl. . .she reminds me a little of your ma, you know? She'd not afraid of me. . .and she makes you happy."

Tidus smiled back at his old man, who was avoiding eye contact. It was a weird way to apologize for years of being a jerk, but for Jecht Akard, it was a pretty good start. He walked over closer to his father, and the two shared a brief, awkward, strained, two second hug. Afterwards, both jerked apart, coughing and looking uncomfortable.

" Err. . .well then, I'm gonna go find Sara. . ." Jecht said, all but running away from his son.

" And I'm gonna find Yuna." Tidus said, pushing his way through the enormous crowd. Easier said then done.

"Sign my yearbook Yuna!!" A redhead yelled in Yuna's ear, to be heard over the loud talking.

" Um, ok." Yuna signed the yearbook, looking around for familiar faces. She was so happy!! She was now a graduate!

Seeing Lulu in her silver cap and gown, Yuna rushed over to her.

" Lulu!" The goth turned around smiling at Yuna, hugging her.

" Hi yourself."

" Nice to see you in something other than black. Glad I got my camera!"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "I'm over talking pictures already! But I'll give you one free one." Lulu posed while Yuna took a shot of her from her camera.

"So, what are your plans. Lulu? College? Straight to work?"

Yuna asked, handing Lulu her yearbook to sign.

" I don't know. I just want a simple life you know" House, kids. I just wanna practice my magic, have a simple husband."

" Really? That kinda surprises me. Well I hope you find him. We'll keep in touch with each other." Yuna said happily, taking her yearbook back from Lulu. She moved through the enormous crowd, spotting her mom, fighting her way over to her.

" Mom! Did you have a hard time finding a seat?" Yuna asked, hugging her mother.

" No, honey, I came early, I was smart. And I brought this!" Ariel waved her video camera in the air. Yuna shook her head, laughing.

" You go say goodbye to your classmates, I'll catch up with you later." Ariel moved through the crowd, and soon vanished in a sea of people. Someone tapped Yuna on the shoulder, and she turned around.

" Gatta!"

"What's going on girl ? Happy to be a graduate now or what!"

Yuna hugged the gossip monger, and the two exchanged yearbooks. Gatta flipped to a page.

"See this, this is you, Yuna, You and your honey." Gatta pointed towards a page with Senior Mosts written at the top. Above the most popular couple inscription, was a

picture of Tidus and Yuna, in computer science class, looking at a computer monitor together. It was then that Yuna began to cry. It was fitting for Gatta to use that picture. She and Tidus had some good times in that classroom. It was there that he had first touched her, there when he'd first asked her out. And there that he'd gotten his feet stuck under her chair, and she'd "fallen" for him, literally, for the first time.

" Why the tears girl, it's a good day!" Gatta said, pouting.

" I know, it's just. . .it's been such an incredible year. . .I'm gonna miss everybody so much."

" Oh, you'll be seeing me again. I got an internship at a huge tv station. I'll be reporting all over Spira!"

"That's great Gatta! I 'm so happy for you!" Yuna hugged Gatta one last time, before braving the crowd again, searching for Tidus. She saw Rikku in the distance, and waved to her. She'd catch up with her later. Someone tapped her on her arm. Yuna spun around, a smile on her face. She froze when she saw who it was.

" Dona?"

Tidus spotted Yuna finally, and made his way over to her, his hand tired from signing yearbooks. He had so much he wanted to say to her. As he got closer, he noticed Dona standing next to her. _Yevon_. Couldn't the girl ever get the hint already?

He walked over quickly, protectively putting an arm around Yuna.

"Look Dona-"

"Tidus, wait, before you get mad. . .I'm not here to pick a fight." Dona said, hands up in the air.

" I'm hear to apologize, to ah, explain myself a bit."

"_Huh_?" Both Yuna and Tidus gapped stupidly at Dona.

Dona lowered her eyes, tugging at her silver gown.

" When me and Tidus dated. . .he was nice to me, you know? He wasn't trying to get into my pants. He seemed actually interested in me. When I tried to sleep with him a couple of times, he refused."

Tidus colored slightly, and Yuna looked up at him, then back to Dona.

" I broke up with him because of that. I felt insulted. And then, I missed him, but he wouldn't go back out with me. I liked having a guy that cared about me, but I blew it. And then he started dating you, and well, you both know what happened after that. I got desperate. But after what happened at prom, I had to reevaluate my life. My friend have abandoned me. They weren't my real friends. I worked so hard being popular, and now school is over, and what does my popularity mean now?"

Dona colored slightly, looking very uncomfortable.

" Anyway, after I ran off at prom, after that picture of me surfaced, Barthello came to me, offered me a drink. He was nice to me. He always has been. He didn't care that I'd been humiliated. _He_ was what I was looking for all this time. A guy to care about me, to like me, for more than my body. . ." Dona looked over to the side, where Barthello was talking with some people.

" He may not have movie star good looks, but he's not a jerk, he's not taken by somebody else, and he likes _me_."

Dona smiled at them, a real smile, not a snarl, or a catty smirk. She was actually happy.

" So, I'm sorry. I know we're not gonna be best friends or anything, but I just wanted you to know, I'm out of your hair now. And also, I knew Seymour planned something, but I didn't know he was _that_ messed up." She looked awkwardly at Tidus, who smiled at her, nodding his head.

" I'm glad you're happy Dona."

" Me too." Yuna said, wrapping her arm around Tidus's, unable yet to shake old habits. Dona nodded, then walked away, to join Barthello.

Yuna faced Tidus. " Did you buy that?" Tidus asked.

" I don't know. Maybe she means it, for now anyway. I still

don't trust her. But she'd in our past now."

Tidus hugged Yuna, then let go.

"Will you sign my yearbook, Miss Yuna?" He said, in his best dorky voice.

" Sure, only if you'll sign mine." She laughed, and the two exchanged yearbooks, Yuna signed her name on the front page, planting a kiss next to her name.

She looked up at Tidus, who was watching her with stars in his eyes.

" I saw _her_ Yuna. . .up there. . .I had been searching for a way to see her, for so long. And it's funny, cause I'd just given up on it. I wouldn't have been able to do it, without you helping me to reach her."

Yuna blushed, lowering her eyes. "It was your energy, Tidus, that brought her here today. _Your_ love."

A few students approached them, asking them to sign their yearbooks, and to take a picture with them.

After they left, Yuna wrapped her arms around Tidus again.

" Are we gonna talk about it now?" Sadness entered her eyes.

"You mean the issue of us going to separate schools across Spira in three months?" Tidus said, looking around. It was a pretty loud, crowded place to have such a serious conversation. But there would be no more putting it off.

" Long distance relationships rarely last." Yuna said, leaning in and giving Tidus a peck on the cheek.

" And we're young still. Our feelings may change" Tidus said.

" We could grow apart, meet other people. . ." Yuna said, kissing Tidus again.

" All relationships have problems. . .challenges. But when

you're in love, really in love. . ." Yuna began, kissing Tidus again.

" Those problems, in the end, can't break you apart." Tidus said. They only make you stronger. . .we can make it through."

He spun Yuna around in his arms, both laughing.

" That wasn't so bad of a talk. .." Yuna said laughing.

" Hey guys!! Party at Barthello's house!! Come on!" Wakka yelled, from the doorway of the convection center, where all their friends were waiting for them.

" Let's go Tidus. For us, it's the ending of something, but the beginning of something else. Something new, exciting. Today, are lives began anew."

Tidus took her hand, and they walked towards their friends, towards a new future. Tidus looked down at Yuna, smiling. He knew, in his heart, things would work out.

" Yeah, our lives begin anew. . . together. . ."

___THE END_


End file.
